Right Kind of Wrong
by savinglives44
Summary: AddisonAlex Contains other pairings. The awkwardness and complications of dating in the workplace. ComedyDrama Song by Leann Rimes from Coyote Ugly.
1. Your Reputation

Right Kind of Wrong

_Know all about  
About your reputation  
And how it's bound to be a heartbreak situation _

Alex leaned against the wall. He watched her as she examined Jane Doe. With a lustful look in his eyes, it was no mistake: he wanted Addison.

He wanted nothing better than to press her up against the wall and kiss her and sneak his hand up her shirt to touch her soft skin. And then he would pick her up and…

"Karev?"

_Damn._ "Yes?" Alex shook off his arousal. But she was staring at him so intently with a curious smile.

"Pay attention. You wouldn't want to be kicked off my service because you were daydreaming would you?"

The smile was still there. "No ma'am"

"Ma'am? What am I a drill sergeant?" The smile had spread into an unmistakable grin.

_I can just see you in one of those slutty little camouflage outfits. Mmm. _"No ma'am-Addis-I mean Dr. Montgomery."

"Good work, Karev. I enjoyed working with you today. I'll see you tomorrow?" She gave him the chart.

"Definitely." _Great. Way to sound eager. _"I mean okay, whatever, I might be here."

She still seemed to be laughing at him as she walked out. Finally, Jane Doe, now known as Ava, spoke up after silently witnessing their conversation.

"Why don't you ask her out?" Alex was taken by surprise and slightly embarrassed.

_Why don't I ask her out? _"She's my boss. I can't. And she only dates these really smart, rich men. I have nothing to give her." Alex looked sad, but "Ava" wasn't fooled.

"I don't pity you at all. Obviously, she really likes you and wants to be with you. You should go for it." Alex slowly put her chart down and sat in a chair by her bed. He rubbed his eyes.

"I can't. I already rejected her. She doesn't want anything to do with me." This time he seemed genuinely upset so Ava soothed her tone. She grabbed his hand.

"Alex, I know a lot about this stuff. You need to make your move while you still can. Don't end up like me. No one knows who I am. No one misses me enough to care. But you have a shot…"

"You know people care about you."

"Don't interrupt me. This could be the biggest mistake of your life if you don't try. Life is all about seizing the day. If you don't do it yourself, do it for me. You'll have something interesting to share with me tomorrow. I'm getting bored."

Alex laughs and pulls back from her. "All right, but I'm only doing this for you. If she rejects me, it's your fault."

Ava holds her hands up in defense. "Okay, I'll take all the blame. So, you're going to go for it?"

Her excited tone makes him laugh. "Yeah, I guess I am." He leans back and contemplates his situation.

Ava stares at him for a moment then shrieks "What are you doing? Get up you can still catch her!"

Alex jumps up."Right. How do I look?"

"Amazingly sexy. JUST GO! GO! GO! GO!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Later_

He rushes out of the room and spots Derek Shepherd at the nurses' station. He runs up to him.

"Hey have you seen Addison?"

Derek, surprised by the informal address of his ex-wife, sputters out "She's – She's in the locker room."

He looks very confused, but Alex has no time to worry about such affairs and head quickly to the locker room. Derek, dumbfounded, shrugs and continues to thumb through charts.

Alex throws open the locker room door and gasps. Addison has taken her hair down in waves and her skirt is halfway zipped. She has no shirt on, but she doesn't seem to be embarrassed.

She turns toward him, her eyes asking questions. His heart starts to race and he can feel his scrubs become tight.

He quickly exits, shutting the door, before she can see his wide-eyed deer-in-the-headlights expression. He lets out a heavy breath and leans against the door wall adjacent to the door. While trying to calm himself down, the door opens.

Addison's hair is flying everywhere, but at least she now as a shirt on. She peers curiously at him and inquires "Was there something that you needed?"

Alex turns his head towards her and tries to spit out some kind of coherent word. Addison senses his struggle and starts guessing "Something with Jane Doe? Is anyone hurt? Is it an emergency?"

He shakes his head. And he looks at her. And does that staring thing. Finally he asks "Would- Would you like to go to Joe's? With me? Right now?"

Addison laughs. She puts her hands on his face, moving closer to him. "I would love to go to Joe's with you."

He looks relieved and pulls himself back together with a cocky smile. "Okay Let's go!"

Addison playfully hits him. "Wait a minute, Mr. Impatient. I have to fix my hair. I'll meet you downstairs."

He looks slightly disappointed but then he smiles at her. "Okay, I'll be looking forward to it." He opens the door to the locker room for her.

"What a gentleman!"

She gives him a flirty look before closing the door.

The smile on his face is one that won't go away for weeks. He does a quick victory dance complete with small jumps in the air before running down to the lobby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_20 minutes later_

Callie Torres is about to break down and cry. She has just lost a patient and she suspects the love of her life is cheating on her.

With his best friend.

Who she hates.

This day sucks.

God, she needs a drink.

She opens the door to the locker room and is thankful to see her best friend, in a much better mood.

Addison smiles at her. She is very bright and shiny today.

Callie looks at her and tries to smile. It must have looked weird because Addison asks her "What's wrong?"

Callie doesn't say anything.

"I've got great news that will definitely cheer you up. I'm about to go out…on a date…with the help!!"

Callie looks at her and starts crying. Addison pulls her into a hug.

Callie explains between sobs "I- I think George is cheating on me-me."

Addison rubs her back. "Aww I'm so sorry. Why do you think that?"

Callie's tone goes from devastation to hatred. "Because that Izzie Stevens is absolute infatuated with him!"

Addison thinks about her conversation with Izzie, but decides not to say anything.

"And he's supposed to be the love of my life! We're soul mates! It's supposed to be perfect!"

"Shh, It's okay." Addison looks at the lockers and thinks of all the men in her life.

"No. Why would he do that?"

"I don't know."

"Why did you?"

Addison stops, frozen. She pushes Callie away, turns around and stares at the door. "I don't want to talk about it, unless I'm very, very drunk."

Callie apologizes "I'm sorry. I didn't mean any offense."

Addison turns around and puts on her fake smile. "It's okay. I've got to go meet Alex. I'll see you later, okay? Good luck with George."

Callie opens her mouth to say something, but Addison is already out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He's waiting for her at the front doors of the hospital when she exits the elevator. He notices she looks like she's dressed to impress.

"Ready to go?" he asks as he admires her new makeup and hair.

She smiles because he looks nervous. "Of course! I've been looking forward to it for the past fifteen minutes."

He pauses for a moment to think of a funny comeback. But he says "Me too" because whenever he's around her, he can't think straight.

They start walking out of the hospital. He brushes his hand against hers. They think alike and she places her hand in his, interlacing their fingers.

He was being so…well…_dreamy_.

She wanted to know why. "Why did you change your mind about me? I'm still your boss and I don't want you to feel like you have to be with me to get ahead."

They are on the sidewalk now and he turns her to face him, their hands still interlocked. "I don't think that. I trust you to evaluate me on my skills in the hospital, not my skill…other places."

She tries to suppress a giggle and looks down.

He lifts her chin to look at her straight in the eyes. "Hey, I'm being serious here. I guess you could say I had a reality check. I don't want to lose the opportunity to be with you. And I don't think that there are many guys worthy of being with you. Dr. Sloan and Dr. Shepherd included."

She smiles and blushes, which makes him laugh. They walk into Joe's and sit at barstools right next to each other. His hand finds its way to the small of her back. Alex orders both of them beers.

She turns toward him. "So are you saying that you are worthy of being with me?"

He can tell she likes the attention he's been giving her. "I would say so, I hope I am." He looks a little shy and takes a swig of his beer.

"Aww. Has anyone ever told you that you were extraordinarily sexy?" She places a hand on his shoulder.

"Actually, I've already gotten that once today. No joke." Her eyes give off a slightly jealous tint.

"Really? Who from?"

"Ah…just a girl named Ava. But you have nothing to worry about. No romantic connection."

"That's good." She sips her beer. "Now, might she be the one to induce this 'reality check'?"

"Yeah, actually. But seriously, you have nothing to worry about."

"I'm not worrying. I figure that I have you wrapped around my finger. We've been flirting for what now, like a couple months? And I was attracted to you way before that." She shifts on the barstool and takes a big gulp of her beer.

He removes his hand from her back and folds his arms in front of him. "Now I'm intrigued. Tell me more."

She finished off her beer and laughs. "No way. Nothing more to inflate your ego."

"But don't arrogant men turn you on? I mean, between us, McSteamy and McDreamy would start their own fan clue if they could."

She turns toward him. "Did you just say 'McSteamy' and 'McDreamy'?"

His face turns red. "Uhh…I guess I've been hanging out with Meredith too much. And now I'm embarrassed."

"You should be. Would it help if I said that I've been thinking about having sex with you since we kissed here?"

"I thought you said that you didn't want to inflate my ego."

"Arrogant men turn me on."

"Are you sure, about this?"

"They don't call me Satan's whore for nothing. I want to go home with you." She heads for the door.

He finishes off his beer and runs after her. "We don't have to do this. It's okay, really. I don't want you to feel pressured."

He leads her toward his car. She opens the passenger side door and sits down in the seat. Before he closes the door, she says "Remember, Alex, this was my idea. I want you."

He down in the driver's seat. And before he knows what's happening she's kissing him.

She wraps one arm around his neck, places one hand on his face, and pulls him down for a passionate kiss, leaving him dazed.

"Well, that was better than the first one" he says as he starts to pull out.

"Yeah, I think so too."

He increases his speed as she starts to run her hand down the inside of his thigh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He pulls in the driveway to Meredith's house. "Uhh…My roommates are kinda loud, but they shouldn't bother us."

She smiles sweetly as she gets out of the car. "That's okay. Anyone I know?"

He thinks for a moment and says "Just a few people from the hospital". He wraps his arm around her and kisses her again to distract her.

"Okay." She doesn't really notice anything else from this point on. She is only focused

on him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The Next Morning_

Addison woke up alone in a strange bed. The bed sheets were white and the room around her was bare. She grunted as she searched her memory for some kind of clue to where she was. Then she remembered

Alex. Alex, who kissed her and brought her here to this foreign place. He was the reason she was naked under the white sheets. She smiled to herself, remembering.

Then she felt the hangover and her smile disappeared. She pressed a hand to her head. Her eyes scanned the room for clothes, but with no success. She pulled the sheet over and around her body, expertly tying a knot. Addison opened the door to the hallway, but stopped in her tracks.

It was her worst nightmare.


	2. Helpless

Disclaimer: I don't own them. And I think I forgot the first chapter. I didn't own the characters then either. So don't sue me.

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews!! They really keep me going. I know that's what every writer says, but it's true. Seriously. I finished this tonight, just so you would have something to read. I also think that this chapter is better. But the Callie/Addison talk at the end is kind of pointless. So far.

Right Kind of Wrong

Chapter Two

_But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it any more  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Previously_

_Addison woke up alone in a strange bed. The bed sheets were white and the room around her was bare. She grunted as she searched her memory for some kind of clue to where she was. Then she remembered. _

_Alex. Alex, who kissed her and brought her here to this foreign place. He was the reason she was naked under the white sheets. She smiled to herself, remembering. The she felt the hangover and her smile disappeared. She pressed a hand to her head. Her eyes scanned the room for clothes, but with no success. She pulled the sheet over and around her body, expertly tying a knot. Addison opened the door to the hallway, but stopped in her tracks. It was her worst nightmare._

Derek Shepherd was a man with a dramatic life. He could have his own television show. And fan club.

_I should have my own fan club._

He sat up in bed and peered into the mirror in Meredith's room.

_Not bad._

His hair stuck out in all directions. _I manage to look sexy even when I'm not trying to._

He swung his legs over the bed and stood up to admire himself in the mirror. He ruffled his hair.

Only in boxers, he noticed that he put on a little weight. _Hmm. I will have to run to the gym more often. Bu it's not like it matters. I have no one to impress. I have Meredith now._

Absolutely nothing to worry about.

But nothing could prepare Derek for what he was about to see when he walked out of the bedroom.

It was his ex-wife.

Obviously naked under a white bed sheet.

She screamed.

He screamed.

Then he blinked. _I must be hallucinating. _

He blinked again. _No, she's still there._

_Oh._

_My. _

_God!_

Addison was the first to come out of the stupor. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"What are you talking about?!" he shrieks.

"You're not supposed to be here! You live in a trailer! Remember? I was there too! Am I going crazy?"

He opens his mouth to retort, but she begins hitting him.

"Ow! What are you- Ow! - doing? Ow!"

"Damn it! You're real! I thought I was crazy! I kind of wish I was."

"Me too." They stare at each other for a moment. Then, in unison, they say

"What are you doing here?"

Addison crosses her arms and leans against the doorframe. "You go first."

"Well, I live here."

"No."

"No?"

"You live at the trailer."

"No I live here."

"What?"

"I live here…with Meredith."

"Oh." Suddenly Addison realizes what has happened. "OH!!!" She whispers under her breath. "Son of a bitch."

"What, Addison? Why are you here?" Derek demands to know what's going on.

"What, Derek, I can't spend a little time with my good friend Meredith?"

"Your good friend Meredith?" Derek laughs. "Meredith, the one who didn't tell you she's living with me?"

"You didn't tell me either."

"We aren't friends."

Addison looks disappointed for a moment, then covers it up. "That's why I can't tell you why I'm here. We're not friends."

"Addison, tell me!" Derek whines. He pulls her hands up and pushes her body up against it with a loud _clunk! _"I'm not letting go until you tell me." He teases.

"Derek, stop being a child." Addison feels her upper half of her body begin to slowly go cold.

Her bed sheets are slipping down. The knot had become untied in all of the commotion before.

_Crap._ "Derek, let me go now!" she yells.

"No." He's still smiling at her.

"Come on Derek, this is embarrassing."

"I've seen you hundreds of times before. If you're really uncomfortable, you should just tell me." He has a firm hold on her wrists.

She starts laughing for a minute, then just as the bed sheet hits her hips; she kicks him in the shin.

"Ow!!" Derek yelps.

She rushes off and pulls up the sheet.

She sticks her tongue at him and yells "Stop being a baby, Derek!" Then she laughs and slams the door.

He limps over to the door, but it is too late. She's already locked it. "Mature, Addison, very mature."

He hears laughing from inside the room.

He freezes when he hears footsteps coming up the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex smiled as he brushed his fingers up and down Addison's arm. _She looks so beautiful when she sleeps._

He kissed her softly on the shoulder, not wanting to wake her. He put on a pair of sweatpants and a wifebeater, and then headed out to the hallway.

He checked in Meredith's room. Derek was still spread out on the bed, hogging all the sheets. _At least, he's dressed. This should be interesting._

He descended down the stairs. Meredith was already up, with a cup of coffee in her hand, and a soft robe tied around her waist.

They had become good friends over the course of their internship. She smiled at him. "What did YOU do last night?"

Alex gave her a cocky smile. "Let's just say I joined the 'Interns sleeping with Attendings club'".

She looked shocked. "No way! But congratulations!"

"Thank you!" He takes a bow. "What an honor coming from the very founder!"

"Shut up!" She lightly pushed him and smiled. "So how did it happen?"

"Do you want to hear the dirrrty details?"

"Of course."

He laughed. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Okay." He poured himself a cup of coffee. "So I was talking to Ava- Jane Doe-and-"

They heard shouting coming from upstairs.

Meredith looked up. "Uh-oh."

Alex laughed. "Guess who found each other?"

"Maybe we should go up. One of them could get killed."

"Nah. Let them duke it out. Maybe, if we're lucky, she'll kick his ass."

"Ha-ha, very funny." Meredith said sarcastically. Their eyes were glued to the ceiling.

They heard a loud _clunk!_

Alex takes a sip of coffee. "That must be his body, hitting the floor."

"ALEX!" Meredith waits a moment and hears a door slam. "Okay I'm going up NOW."

"I'll meet you up there. Addison must be hungry."

"Okay." She walked up the stairs. _Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Addison is sitting on Alex's bed. _That was the most embarrassing moment of my life! Ugh!_

She buries her head into the pillow and beats it with her fists.

Then, she vaguely hears a noise.

She perks up her head and realizes that it's coming from outside.

She jumps up and presses her ear against the door. All she can here is Derek's voice and a woman's.

_It must be…_"Meredith." She's says it too loudly.

The voices stop. Then, to her relief, they continue.

She listens.

Then she hears another voice, another man.

She tries to make out what they are saying, but the door is too thick. It sounds like Alex, but it could be George.

It could be Mark, for all she knows. _That would be just the tip of the iceberg this morning._

Addison likes to know things. When she doesn't, she finds out. Or gets very, very frustrated.

"I want to know!" She says out loud again.

The voices stop again and then start again.

She hears footsteps coming toward her, getting louder.

She grabs onto the doorknob, to make sure it's locked.

It jiggles.

Then someone knocks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meredith stops at the top of stairs and watches a much rustled Derek walk toward her. He looks worn.

"Good morning, sunshine!" She says with a hint of sarcasm. She kisses him on the cheek.

"Hi. Do you know Addison is here?" He looks at her with concern.

"Uh. Yeah. Alex told me."

He looks at her incredulously. "You KNEW?! Why didn't you tell me?"

_Why is he so upset?_ "RELAX! I just found out!"

"Do you know why she's here?" Derek looks puzzled.

_Wait a minute! She's in Alex's room-naked. Alex told Meredith. She must be with Alex! _"She's sleeping with Alex?!"

"Come on, Derek. You must have seen the looks they've been giving each other."

"No!! I was taking care of you!"

_Aww. He's so incredibly sweet. But No! Focus on the situation at hand. _"Derek, as much as I appreciate it, I can understand why she left you. You are completely oblivious to her feelings."

"I am not!! Anyway, isn't she with Mark? She's really getting around." _I guess I shouldn't talk. I was married to her when I slept with…_

"Meredith." It was very faint, but they heard it coming from the bedroom.

Meredith stared at the door. "What is she doing in there? Obviously she's thinking about me. I hope she's just talking to herself."

Derek shrugged it off. "She does that sometimes. So, is she just going to start staying here? We're all going to live together?"

"Why don't you ask Alex?" She nodded to the stairs, where Alex appeared.

Derek looked at him. "You're sleeping with Addison?"

Meredith looked at the tray. "You can cook?"

Alex rolled his eyes. He turned to Derek. "First of all, it's none of your business."

He turned to Meredith. "Second, yes, I can cook."

Derek grabbed him by the arm. "Wait- are you guys dating?"

_That guy is really nosy. I would never dream of asking about his relationship with Meredith. Why does he care so much? _Alex pushed his hand off. "I don't think I should tell you. I haven't even told her how I feel yet."

"I want to know!" said the voice from the bedroom again.

Alex looked confused.

"She talks to herself." Meredith and Derek explained in unison.

"Good to know!" Alex smiles. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to serve breakfast to my date."

He tries to open the door.

_It's locked. _"Why is it locked?"

Meredith and Derek shrug.

Alex knocks on the door.

"Addison, babe, are you okay? It's Alex."

"Alex? Is Derek still there?"

_Why is she scared of him? Did he hurt her? _Alex's eyes narrow. He sets the tray down and whips around to Derek, who's backing away.

"Did you hurt her? I'm going to kill you!"

Derek backs away quickly.

"Wimp." Meredith mutters quietly.

The door opens.

"Wait! No! I swear! He didn't do anything!" _Except pin me to the wall._

Alex turns around, his demeanor changing instantly.

"Hey, are you okay? When I left, you were sleeping peacefully."

"I'm fine. Did you make breakfast?" She smiles at him.

"Yeah. It's not much."

"It means a lot to me. Follow me" She beckons to him with her finger and carries the tray to the bedroom.

He makes a pumping motion with his arms and whispers "Yes!"

He follows her in and shuts the door, completely oblivious to Meredith and Derek's stares.

Derek watches the door. "Well…That was an interesting start to the day."

Meredith turns toward him and points to the door. "Did your ex-wife and my roommate/ good friend just give each other sex eyes?"

"I think so." He smiles.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

He laughs.

His laugh causes her to giggle. Before they know it, they are cracking up on the floor.

"Why can't just be normal?" She says between laughs as he pulls her onto his laugh and kisses her neck.

"Well, Meredith, that would be boring." He picks her up and spins her into their bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Addison places the tray on the bed and turns around. She puts her hands on Alex's shoulders and kisses him.

"Good morning." She smiles.

He wraps his arms around her waist. "How did you sleep?"

"Wonderful, because of you. Thanks for standing up for me, out there."

"It's my pleasure."

"Hmm. Pleasure. Brings back a lot of memories from last night."

He laughs and pulls her to the bed. Their foreheads touch.

He clears his throat. "We should talk."

She breaks her gaze from his eyes and looks at the floor. "We should. Over breakfast."

She scoots over and places the tray between them.

"Why didn't you tell me this is Meredith's house?"

_Ouch. She wasn't fooling around when she wanted to talk "_I was afraid that you wouldn't come in with me."

She nibbles on some toast. "You didn't trust me?"

"Ah…no, that came out wrong. I wanted last night to be about us, not Meredith, or Derek, or Izzie."

"Izzie lives here too?"

"I didn't mention that?" He laughs.

_Wow. I wonder what else he's not telling me. _"No. It must be a full house."

"Where do you live, if you don't mind me asking?"

_How is he going to react? _"No, it's okay. I live at the Archfield."

"The hotel? Are you kidding me?" He falls off the bed, while jumping up in surprise.

"Wow. Are you okay?"

He peeks up at her from the floor. "I'm good, just a little embarrassed."

"Don't even talk to me about embarrassment today."

He sits back on the bed. "Okay that fair. But you live at the Archfield? Isn't that ridiculously expensive?"

"It's not too bad, but it gets kind of lonely."

"I'm sorry you were ever lonely."

"You should come visit."

"I plan on it."

She smiles, and then kisses him. "So, we're in a relationship?"

"If that's okay with you."

"Of course! You know I've been-" She stops talking. _Mark. 60 days. No sex. Crap._

"What?"

"Umm. On the relationship thing. I would love to. You know that. But I have one small matter to take care of and then we're home free." She clasps her hands together.

"Excuse me?" He clears off the tray and sets in on his dresser.

"I kind of have to break up with Mark."

"You're seeing Mark? Dr. Mark Sloan? Dr. Sloan?"

"That is his name." She crosses her legs.

"You know he could- and would- kill me for sleeping with you, right?"

"I forgot. I'm sorry."

_She forgot Mark Sloan? How does one do that? _"You forgot? How do you forget a relationship? Are you going to forget our relationship? Maybe this won't work out Addison. I thought you were a different person."

_Damn. I really screwed up. _"No, Alex! It's a really informal non-relationship sort of deal thing. It's hard to explain. But please! I don't love him! I only agreed to it because you weren't interested. I won't beg you, but it would be a hug mistake not to try us, as a couple."

She was out of breath by the end of her speech.

"It's okay." He leans back against the pillow and pulls her into his arms. "I guess I can kiss the job in Plastics goodbye."

She strokes his chest. "I thought you were going neonatal."

"I'd like to keep my options open." He mimics the movement of her hand on his chest with his hand in her hair.

"Mark can't stop you. He'll just be an obstacle, one that you can overcome. I'll help you."

_She's right. _"I just haven't made my decision yet. I have some time."

_He's right. _"Yeah."

"We should get going to work."

_We're definitely going to be late. _"Okay"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Addison, fresh from her night with Alex, approached the lunch room.

She didn't know where to sit. After her talk with Callie, she wasn't sure if it was okay.

She spotted Callie anyway and sat down. She was good at pretending as if nothing happened.

"Are you mad at me?"

Obviously, Callie is not.

Addison groaned. "No, I'm not mad."

"Okay good. How did last night with Alex go?"

"It was orgasmic. Three times."

"Wow. Sounds pretty amazing. What are you going to do about it?"

"Break up with Mark."

"I think I want a divorce."

Addison, surprised at the turn of conversation, took a moment to compose herself. "You don't want a divorce. Believe me."

"I think I do."

"But you love George!"

"You love Derek."

"Loved. This isn't about me."

"But it is about you. You can't give me a justifiable reason why I shouldn't divorce George."

"Your marriage is new. George deserves a second chance. Derek gave me a second chance."

"And looks where that got you." Callie realizes what she has just said. "I'm sorry."

Addison is silent.

_Why did I say that? _"I didn't mean that."

"Yes you did. Is that what everyone thinks? That I'm a big failure?"

_I feel terrible. _"No, Addison. I was being stupid."

"You love George. You don't want him to feel what I am feeling right now. But I accept your apology. We need to stick together, deal?"

_We should talk about something happy. Cheer ourselves up. _"Deal. So Alex was orgasmic?"

"Yeah. He looks hot with clothes on. I never could imagine just how sexy he looked without clothes, until I experienced it, of course. And it was a very good experience. VERY GOOD."

Addison looks off into space, thinking about it.

"Better than Mark?"

Addison shakes her head.

"Different that Mark."

"I thought the same with George."

"Eww. Addison spits out her food.

"What?"

"I don't want to think about you and George having sex!" She wipes her mouth with a napkin.

_What a hypocrite. _"Hello? We were just talking about you and Alex having sex!"

"Oh, right."

They're silent for a couple of minutes.

Finally Callie speaks.

"Do you want to split a pudding?"

"I love you."


	3. Be Strong

Disclaimer: See Chapter 2.

Everyone that has reviewed: YOU ARE AMAZING!! And totally make my day. I'm so happy you like it. This chapter is kind of different. But hopefully, you'll still like it by the end.

Right Kind of Wrong

Chapter Three

_Lovin you, That isn't really something I should do  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya  
Well I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong_

Alex Karev is happy.

Not bright and shiny.

But happy.

With a big smile on his face, he waltzes into Ava's room.

He grabs her by the shoulders and kisses her. "Thank you!!"

She laughs and says "I'm guessing last night went well."

He sits down on her bed nodding. "It went very well. Extrodinarily well."

"I told you I was right."

"Yes, you were. You know, we talked about you last night."

"You did?"

"I didn't mention who you were, but I told her that you were the cause of my behavior and that you thought I was sexy."

"So, I 'm the other woman?"

"You are the other woman."

"My advice comes at a cost. You must tell me every single detail."

Alex leans back. "Trust me. You don't want every single detail."

"I can't remember the last time I've had sex, do you really want to go there?"

_Poor woman. _"Okay, okay. When I left here, I found her in the locker room. She was half-naked."

"Ooo. Steamy."

"Yeah, I know right. It was difficult, but I waited two whole hours before having sex with her."

"What? You slept with her already?"

_Uh-oh. _"Is that a bad thing?"

"Well, if I was her, I would think that you don't respect me."

Alex stood up and ran his fingers through his hair. "What? No, it wasn't like that. I didn't take advantage." _At least I don't think so._

"Are you sure she wasn't just looking for a one-night stand?"

"We talked about being in a relationship."

"Did she agree to it?"

"She's sort of already in a relationship with someone else. Kind of. It's the guy who did the work on your face."

Ava laughs. "The man-candy? She's already in a relationship with a guy who walks around with steam practically coming off of him? Are you sure that you're not just misinterpreting her signals?"

Alex looks defeated. "No."

"No?"

"I'm not sure. Ava, what am I going to do if she thinks this is a mistake?" Alex puts his hands on his hips.

"Alex, look at me. You're cute. You have something this plastic surgeon doesn't. I can't quite put my finger on it, but there's something there. And she likes you. You have nothing to lose."

"Her."

"What?"

"I could lose her. Now, since I've been with her, I can't stand the thought of her and another man."

"Alex, believe in your destiny. If you are meant to be together, you will be."

He sits back down on the bed. "Ava, I'm a doctor. I make my own destiny."

She looks him straight in the eye.

"Then what are you doing sitting here, talking to me?"

They watch each other for a minute.

Then, the door opens with a _click_.

Olivia enters and shuts the door behind her.

She looks at Ava and Alex. _They seem to be sharing a pretty intense moment. "_Am I interrupting something?"

Alex jumps off of the bed and answers simultaneously with Ava "No! Nothing. No. No."

As Alex picks Ava's chart up off her lap he whispers "I have a responsibility to you. Being a doctor comes first. But don't worry." He smiles. "I have no intention of giving up."

He stands and Ava looks up at him with a grin.

Olivia gives them a curious look.

Then, the door opens again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Callie Torres watched as her husband talked to Meredith. He seemed happy, but he had a sad glow in his eyes. _How did we get here? We used to be in love._

She did love him, more than anything, almost more than cracking bones.

She missed him. _Does he love her? I might die if he does._

She walked up to him. "George, we need to talk."

George looked hurt, as she had tears in her eyes. "Okay."

He ran a hand through his hair and she caught a glimpse of his wedding ring. She winced, as in pain.

George noticed, and grabbed her hand.

Then, his pager went off.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I have to take this."

Callie looked up at him. He seemed genuinely sorry. "It's okay."

He squeezed her hand then let it drop.

"Okay, We'll talk later." He promised.

She nodded and watched him until he was out of sight.

She looked into the concerned eyes of Meredith Grey and turned around to leave.

Meredith grabbed her arm.

"If you want to talk to someone, I can be your friend."

Callie opened her mouth to say something, but Addison rushed up to them. "Hey Callie…Hi…Meredith." She looks embarrassed.

Callie and Meredith smile.

"Have you seen Mark or Alex?"

Callie points to a door. "He just went in there."

Addison looks startled. "Crap. I've got to get out of here before he sees me."

Callie and Meredith watch her run in the opposite direction and laugh.

Meredith is the first to speak. "Why is she avoiding Mark?"

Callie is still laughing. "She probably doesn't want him to find out about her and

Al-" Callie stops. "I'm sorry. I don't think she wanted me to tell anyone."

Meredith looks at her suspiciously. "I might know what you are talking about. I don't know if we are thinking of the same thing."

"I know something about Addison."

"and Alex?" Meredith takes a chance.

Callie is shocked. "How do you know?"

"Alex lives with me. I had no idea he brought her home until this morning. Of course, Derek was there too."

Callie cracks up. "That must have been amazingly awkward. I can't believe she didn't tell me that she spent the night at your house!"

Meredith leans against the counter. "Well, it was extremely humiliating for her. I'm assuming she told you about Alex though, right?"

"Yeah. Actually, she's been lusting over him for months. She tried not to admit it. But, there's something about those male interns. We must have talked about him everyday. I don't know what I would do without her. She's my best, and well, only friend."

Callie motions for Meredith to come to a more private hallway.

Callie begins to apologize. "I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you. My anger wasn't justified. I was mad at the wrong person. I'm sorry."

Meredith is sympathetic. "It's okay, really. But what do you mean, wrong person? George?"

Callie closes her eyes for a moment.

"No, I could never be mad at him for this. It's not his fault."

"Whose fault is it?"

Callie sighs. "It's Izzie. She's in love with George." She says it as if it's just everyday conversation.

Meredith looks at Callie like she's crazy. "What are you talking about? She's still upset over Denny. She's not in love with George!"

"Yes, she is!"

"No, she's not!"

"Then why is she sleeping with him?"

Meredith shrieks. "IZZIE AND GEORGE ARE SLEEPING TOGETHER!?!"

She clamps a hand over her mouth and checks to see if anyone overheard her loud voice.

Callie whispers "You didn't know?!"

Meredith whispers back "No! Are you sure?"

"No."

"But that would explain a lot."

"What do you mean?"

"A couple of nights ago, they got really drunk. They locked themselves in Izzie's room. I figured they were just fooling around. They were really loud. I never imagined they were having sex."

"THEY WERE AT YOUR HOUSE?!"

"Possibly."

Callie starts to hyperventilate. "I can't believe this is happening.

"Shh…Calm down. I'll talk to Izzie and find out for sure what happened."

"Okay Thanks."

"Wow. George has a really bad habit of sleeping with his best friends."

Callie glares at Meredith.

Meredith looks guilty. "And now I'm shutting up."

Olivia, a nurse, approaches them. "Hey." She looks checks around the hallway to see if anyone was coming in their direction.

Meredith and Callie just stare at her. They have never shared more than a few words with her. _Why is she talking to us?_

Olivia moves closer to them and whispers "Do you guys know anything about Alex and that Jane Doe case he's been working on? I think they might be pulling an Izzie Stevens/Denny Duquette, if you know what I mean. Could be interesting."

They remain silent.

"But, apparently she also has the hots for McSteamy. Then again, who doesn't?"

When Meredith and Callie don't say a word, Olivia begins to feel uncomfortable.

"I know you guys are close to Alex. Do you know anything about this?"

They shake their heads.

Olivia looks disappointed. "Oh, well. If you find out anything, let me know."

She heads back down the hallway, then stops and frowns. "I just hope Alex doesn't die, like Denny."

The she leaves.

Meredith and Callie don't know whether to crack up or scream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mark Sloan enters Ava's room.

Alex glares at him.

Olivia checks him out.

Ava watches Alex.

After a moment passes, they resume their previous actitvity.

Mark grins to himself. _I guess the world stops when I enter a room. _

Mark begins to check Ava's injuries.

Suddenly, Ava blurts out "You're really hot."

Mark, Olivia, and Alex stop what their doing.

Ava smiles and continues "Like extremely good looking."

Mark smirks and decides to play along. "I get that a lot actually."

Ava stares him down, challenging him. "I know someone who would be perfect for you."

Mark is not backing down. "Sorry, sweetie, pregnant patients of mine aren't exactly my type."

"It's not for me."

_I'm intrigued. It's a shame I made that deal with Addison. _"Sorry, I'm already seeing someone. _Sort of._

"You are?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

_A little nosy, are we? _Mark laughs. "That's my business."

Neither notices how frustrated Alex has become. He excuses himself.

Olivia follows him out.

Mark grins. "What's his problem?"

Ava ignores him. "The redhead who takes care of by baby. Is she the girl you're seeing?"

Mark looks puzzled. "How do you know that?"

She looks at the door. "Just a feeling."

Mark tries to make a connection. "Do you know something about Addison…Dr. Montgomery…and Dr. Karev?"

"I know nothing of them." Ava smiles.

Mark thinks for a moment. _On second thought, _"The girl I'm perfect for, can I have her number?"

_Crap._ "Uh..okay." Ava grabs a pen from his white medical coat. She pulls his hand down to her face so she can see what she's writing.

_Hmm. My birthday… 211-1977. _She writes it on his hand. "That's her cell-number. You're going to love her."

"Thanks. I'll call her."

"What about Dr. Montgomery?"

"I'm still seeing her. I just always need a 'back-up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mark Sloan was not having a good week.

He was very unhappy.

And horny.

And he desperately did not want to talk to Derek Shepherd.

Well- he did want to talk to Derek.

But not about Addison.

It was better now. They could pass each other in the hall without either getting a black eye.

But conversation- Derek wouldn't have it.

Mark supposed that was his own fault.

No. It wasn't. None of this was his fault.

Back in New York, Derek ignored Addison and he was indifferent to both of them.

Mark became Addison's temporary husbands.

Mark had done nothing wrong.

So, why is Derek so mad?

How could his "wife" possibly be falling for another man?

Mark needed answers.

He would do anything to get them, including go out of his way to talk to his ex-best friend.

Derek was just stepping out of a patient's room.

He glared at Mark.

Mark grinned. "Hey buddy." He put an arm around Derek's shoulders.

Derek pushed his arm away. "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you about Addison."

Derek laughed. "You can't be serious."

Mark put his hands on his hips. "Yeah, I am." _How did we get here? We used to be best friends._

Derek moved closer to Mark and looked at him in the eyes. Derek's eyes softened.

He spoke slowly and painfully enunciated every word. "If you think that there's any chance I'm going to gossip with you about her, you're strongly mistaken. She was the love of my life. You fucked her and made her think that you were in love with her. Then you cheated. You took advantage. I have the right to never speak to you again." Derek was whispering fiercely.

_What do you say to that? _Mark could see his eyes shining with tears. A rush of emotions flooded him.

Derek began to leave, chart in hand.

Mark threw his hands in the air.

_Maybe I could explain. _"Please, Derek. I'm not screwing with her this time. I need to know. Is it okay with you if I'm in a relationship with her? Possibly marry her? Actually, it doesn't have to be okay. I just don't want to get punched again. I'm serious about this. I haven't slept with anyone else for over a month. You know how rare that is for me. I'm really pulling it this time, Derek."

"Is it okay with me if you're in a relationship with her?" Derek repeated. _I can't believe he just said that. _"Did you hear anything I just said? No! It's not okay! It will never be okay. Leave her alone. Leave Meredith alone. Leave all the interns and nurses and anyone else you might screw alone. Just leave."

Mark looked defeated. "Hey Derek. You forgot the most important one."

He paused.

"Leave you alone."

Derek laughs cynically. "Oh right. My mistake."

He starts to leave, but then turns around. _What is Mark thinking? He must be crazy. Maybe he actually loves her. Nah._

"Mark!"

Mark looks hopeful. "Yeah?" His voice slightly cracks.

_Two can play this game. _"Addison's taken. She spent last night with Karev, her intern. And, in my opinion, and obviously her, he's got a lot more potential with her than you do."

Derek continues down the hallway.

Mark's week just got worse.

Now, he was not only unhappy, but pissed.

He was going to kill Alex Karev.

But then, he had a moment, where he realized his anger.

He wasn't angry with Karev.

Karev had done nothing wrong.

He and Karev had a lot in common.

Karev had simply fallen under the spell of a beautiful woman.

Mark had experienced that.

Mark was still mad.

But he wasn't angry with Karev.

He was angry with…

Addison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So I don't know what to say.

I'm going to try to have Addex in every chapter, but this one was long enough. Maybe double next time?

There's quite a bit of Mark in this chapter, to make up for the lack of him in the others.

I like to try to balance it out. For instance, Addison makes only an appearance in this chapter, but next chapter she's going to have a talk with each of her boys. And maybe Meredith?

This chapter isn't my favorite. I'm not entirely happy, but I'll post it anyway.

Review. I might do something nice for you. You never know.

I guess I do know what to say.


	4. My Mistake

Disclaimer: See Chapter One or Two.

Thanks for reading! And please review!

Enjoy.

**Right Kind of Wrong**

**Chapter 4: A Mistake**

_Might be a mistake  
A mistake I'm making  
But what you're giving I am happy to be taking_

Addison spent the entire morning and afternoon avoiding Mark.

It was physically and emotionally exhausting.

She knew that as soon as she saw him, she would have to tell him that she broke their deal.

_Why was I so stupid? I can't believe I agreed to that. It's completely ridiculous…sixty days with no sex._

He would be hurt.

And it was her fault.

She had aborted his child, left him, and now she had cheated on him. Her actions were going to hurt him.

She felt terrible.

Beings an adulteress whore, karma was not on her side.

She thought she had paid up, with the poison oak and all the torture Derek had put her through in Seattle.

But, oh, she was wrong.

Addison cursed her bad luck as her body slams into another very familiar, very large mass of muscle as they both hurriedly rounded the same corner.

"Shit." He grunts, as he picks himself up.

She waits for a helping hand, but Mark just stands there, staring at her.

Slowly, she makes her way to standing on her feet. "We need to talk."

He nods.

As she watches him, she realizes _We're over._

She feels a pang of sadness, which went away as soon as it had appeared.

As he leads her into an on-call room, she comes to the conclusion that everything she had felt for Mark was one-tenth of what she had felt for Derek.

The love, the anger, the hurt- everything was fractionized.

Alex- Alex was something entirely different. Something electric and-

_This is no time to sort that out now. Mark is waiting for you to speak, Addison._

She struggles to find the right words, but nothing clever or meaningful came to mind.

"I'm sorry. I broke the sixty days deal."

The words rush out of her mouth.

Her eyes search for his. Scanning the dark room, she finds the shining emeralds that used to make her weak in her knees.

But this time, they were full of fire.

"I know, you were with Karev, right?"

_What- How did he know that?_

Mark sits down on the bed. "Derek told me."

_Derek? I didn't think they spoke to each other. And what would motivate him to tell Mark? I would expect this from Alex, maybe, but- Is Mark crying?_

Addison sits on the bed next to him and rubbed the spot on his neck that he liked.

Mark leans closer to her.

"Addie, did you not love me as much as Derek? You threw everything you had with him away for our love. That had to mean something to you!"

Addison rests her chin on this shoulder. "You mean the world to me. You know I would have never been able to survive the past five years without you by my side. Especially this past year. But, Mark, we're not meant to be."

Mark pulls away from her. He rests his hands on her shoulders.

"Your husband of eleven years just happens to come home early for the first time in ages. He walks in on us on the first night we make love. Then, you become pregnant with my child. Don't tell me we're not meant to be!"

Addison stands up and begins to gesture wildly with flailing arms. "God Mark! You are SO self-centered! I slept with you because Derek ignored me. I stayed with you because I missed him. I aborted our baby because she was a mistake!"

Now it was Mark's turn to release frustration.

He flew out of his seat and his hands tore at his own hair. "Don't you dare call our child a mistake! She was a miracle and I loved her almost as much as I loved you!"

"Mark, I'm sorry about calling her a mistake. But I can't take back the abortion and I wouldn't want to. The whole experience made me realize my feelings. I love you, but, Mark, we were never in love."

"Oh, okay, Addison."

He spat out her name like she was something he disgusted. "That was my mistake. I thought that two people who loved each other and wanted to be together forever were 'in love.'" He made air quotes with his fingers. "I must have confused that definition with something else."

His words were dripping with sarcasm.

"Mark, stop being a child! I told you that I wasn't in love with you after I found out about Charlene **_and_** after I aborted the baby **_and _**many times here in Seattle. That is a pretty clear sign that WE'RE NOT IN LOVE!"

Mark suddenly realizes his fatigue.

Addison wonders if he is as tired as she is.

He sighs, and then lies down on the bed.

He sighs again.

"Don't I deserve a second chance? Like Derek? Why did you give him a second chance and not me? You know I would never hurt you like he did."

"I know, Mark. It's not about that."

"Well, what is it about?"

Addison walks to the bed and sits down.

Mark turns his head to look at the wall opposite her.

Addison glances down at his body and reaches for his hand closest to her.

"It's about Alex. I don't feel guilty around him. Being with him makes me happy. I know it's selfish to only think about me. But, don't you want me to be happy? Even without you?"

Mark doesn't move or speak for a few minutes.

Then he sits up, their hands still clasped.

"I'm still angry. I will be angry."

Addison closes her eyes.

"That's okay."

Mark stands up.

"Okay."

He leaves and shuts the door behind him.

Guilt had weighed on Addison all day, but she could not feel remorse from being with Alex.

As the door closed, Addison's own tears began to fall as she buried her head in the pillow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex Karev hated Mark Sloan.

Mark was an expert on irritating Alex.

Alex's coffee? Terrible. His chance of getting into Plastics? Nonexistent. Anything Alex attempted? Unworthy of recognition by the Plastic Surgery King of New York.

Sloan yelling at him was not the way Alex likes to start his mornings.

But Sloan had found a new way to attack.

Mark claiming Addison as his girlfriend was making Alex's blood boil.

Whether Sloan knew it or not.

It was almost worth going into Neonatal.

As an added bonus, Addison was there.

But no, she made him promise that he would not base his choice of specialty on the instructor.

_Why shouldn't I? _Addison made neonatology interesting. Sloan made Plastics a terror.

It was hard to know the right choice.

But he did know one thing:

Whatever specialty he chose, he would be happy.

As long as Addison was by his side.

_Men like Shepherd and Sloan don't deserve her. Cheating bastards. Why did she ever go out with them?_

Alex leans against a counter, pretending to be reading a chart.

There was a loud _CRASH! _from across the room.

It was Addison and Sloan.

From what he could tell, they had literally ran into each other.

Mark was lying on top of Addison.

_Lucky son-of-a-bitch._

Mark stood up quickly.

Alex felt a strong instinct to run over and help Addison up, but for some reason he decided to stay where neither could see him.

He watched as she pulled herself up.

She said something, but Alex was never good at reading lips.

Mark led her into an on-call room.

_What are they doing?_

Alex prays that Sloan wouldn't try to pull anything.

He knew Mark could be very convincing in that…area.

He rushes to the door, hoping to catch a bit of their conversation, or lack of it.

To his relief, soft voices could be heard from inside.

Alex realized he looked suspicious, just waiting by the door.

He quickly grabbed a random chart and opened it as he stood by the doorframe.

He scanned the room and saw he wasn't the only curious eavesdropper.

Several nurses and doctors were hovering by the door also. _This must be where the hospital gets it's widely know reputation for the best gossip._

Not that he cared.

Then shouting erupted from the room and everyone moved a little closer.

It sounded like Addison, then Mark.

Soon, the voices were speaking so fast, it was hard to distinguish them.

Then, it got quiet.

By this time, it seemed the whole hospital was intently watching the door, not even bothering to disguise their interest.

Mark Sloan opened the door.

Everyone hurried to seem like they were doing something, like they didn't spend all of their time listening to closed doors and private conversations.

Alex ran around the corner before Mark could see him.

_If Sloan catches me, I'm dead._

Fortunately, Mark headed in the opposite direction.

Now, Alex was free to talk to Addison.

He opened the door and squinted.

The room was dark.

When he shut the door, two watery blue eyes peer at him.

"Alex?"

He rushed to her side. "Yeah, it's me. What's wrong?"

Anger washed over him as she was silent.

"Was it Sloan? Did he do something?" His voice got deeper and quieter. "Did he hurt you?"

"NO! He would never do anything like that!" She sits up and buries her face into his shoulder.

He pulls her into his lap. "Then, what is it?"

She kisses his neck.

He squeezes her a little tighter. "It's okay, you can tell me."

"I'm fine."

He strokes her arm. "No, you're not."

She snuggled into him and remained silent.

"Did you break up with Sloan?"

"Yes." came a whimper.

"Are you sad about that?" _I thought that was a good thing. At least she did break up with him. She's committed to me._

"I don't want to talk about it."

_Maybe she's having second thoughts. _"Why?"

Addison is confused. "Why don't I want to talk about it?"

"I just don't understand why you don't trust me enough to tell me what…or who made you cry."

"Well, I don't understand why you don't trust me enough to comfort me without the third-degree questioning."

"That's all I am to you? Someone to comfort you when you're sad? What about when you're happy? What happens then? Am I not needed?"

"I didn't say that!"

"I know. I just can't tell what you're thinking. If I don't know what's wrong, I can't help you at all!"

She crawls out of his lap.

He can barely see the loose red curls framing her tear-stained cheeks. _God, she's beautiful when she cries._

She rubs her face, then looks at him. "Can't you just hold me, just for a few minutes?"

She looks so tragic; he supposes she's practiced this puppy dog look before.

But he doesn't care.

So, he pulls her back into his arms again.

Her head fits perfectly under his chin. "Thank you."

He runs his fingers through her hair.

"We're not finished with this."

"Okay."

They don't move for a few minutes, which seem like an eternity.

Alex's pager rings. He checks it. "Sorry, I've got to take this."

"Okay." She scoots off his lap to sit cross-legged on the bed.

He stands up and stretches.

"You okay?"

She gives him a small smile. "Much better, thanks to you."

"Good!" He pauses. "I might be working a little late tonight, but I should be home no later than eleven. You're welcome to stay at my place."

She shifts on the bed. "Do you think I should check with Meredith? Just to make sure?"

Alex laughs. "That might be a good idea."

He opens the door. "See you tonight."

Addison smiles. "Yeah. See you."

He turns around to several wide-eyed faces. _Do these people have nothing to do?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex Karev was so dreamy.

Just his voice could awaken every desire and emotion Addison had ever felt and more.

After a taxing conversation with Mark, Addison needed some time with Alex.

He reminded her why she broke up with Mark.

Or cheated on him, rather.

Thinking of Alex, she reapplied her make-up.

_I should never cry again. I look absolutely hideous._

She left the on-call room and headed to the attendings' locker room to change out of her scrubs.

There, leaning against his locker, playing with his phone was her ex-husband.

She eyed him disapprovingly. "Feeling lazy today, are we?"

He smirked. "Wow. You again?"

She opens her locker and slips off her scrubs. "Yeah, it's your lucky day. You get to see me half-naked twice!" She claps her hands in sarcastic enjoyment and then rolls her eyes.

He laughs. "I didn't think of it that way, but now that you mention it…"

"Don't even think about it." She steps into her skirt and zips it up.

"Believe me, I wasn't. You should know I'm in a very committed relationship."

She puts her arms through the sleeves of her blouse and begins to button it up. "Oh, I know. You screwed her when we were married, remember? But, congratulations, your first committed relationship? This is a big step."

"Oh please. I was committed for eleven years until YOU slept with someone else."

"I believe after I slept with Mark, we were still in a relationship by law. So, therefore, you did cheat on me."

"That doesn't count. Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did we just joke about the affairs?"

He laughs and sits down on the bench right in front of the lockers. "I guess we did."

She shuts her locker. "Well, that is a big step."

"Well, I think we deserve an award. And by the way, you left your coat in your locker."

She groans and reopens her locker. "What kind of award?"

"I think we should be friends."

She looks at him curiously. "Like 'tell each other secrets friends' or 'pleasantries in the hallways friends'?"

"Secrets-friends."

She sits on the bench beside him. "Oh really?"

"Yeah, I've heard some pretty good gossip about you lately."

"Do tell?"

"Rumor number 1:" He holds up one finger. "You spent last night with Alex Karev. True or False?"

Addison laughs. "You already knew!"

"Set the record straight for all of the people who have their ears pressed up against the door."

Addison looks at him and laughs nervously. "True."

"Ah-ha! Rumor number 2:" He holds up two fingers. "You held your own in a screaming match with Mark Sloan in an on-call room."

Addison stretches out her legs. "Hmm. Half-true. It wasn't a screaming match. At least, I don't think so. I thought we were being quiet. But, yes, we had a little disagreement, thanks to YOU. I can't believe you told him about Alex."

"Hey! He was being an ass and he would have found out anyway."

She signs. "I know. I just hate it when Mark is mad a me. I feel terrible. It really is my fault."

Derek turns toward her. "Now, you always think that and most of the time you're wrong. Just stop throwing yourself pity parties and you might get something done. What did you do to make Mark mad?"

Addison looks down at her hands. "We sort of made a deal not to have sex with anyone for sixty days."

Derek laughs and Addison glares at him.

"I broke it with Alex on day twenty-three. And he kept bringing up other things. Like me leaving and…the baby." Her eyes became watery again. _Stop it! Derek doesn't want to hear it. Just stop crying!_

Watching her struggle, Derek put his arm around her shoulders. "The baby?"

Addison managed to calm down and hold the tears in. She looks straight ahead at the lockers opposite them. "When you left New York and I stayed with Mark, I got pregnant with his baby. He was all excited about it. But then, I walked in on him with someone else and I decided I didn't want that life anymore. Pretending to ignore all of the other women, I just couldn't do it anymore. So, I aborted the baby and came here. Mark is still angry that I didn't ask him before I made that decision."

Derek was visibly hurt. He releases her from his grasp. He shook off the feeling. All of the pain was in the past now. "I'm sorry for everything."

Finally, she looks at him. "Me too, for everything."

They both sigh.

She speaks again. "And now we can move past it. Start new. We can be friends again. Remember when we were best friends? That was fun."

They both lean back against the lockers.

Derek reflects on their time together. "Yeah, it was."

She turns to look at him. "So, was there a third rumor?"

He smiles. "Yes. In the same on-call room, just a few minutes after Mark left, you had passionately hot sex with Karev."

Addison drops her mouth open in shock. "No! False! Completely false! People actually think that?"

Derek laughs. "One of the nurses is already adding that scene to the porn novel she's been writing. Older hot surgeon with a fiery temper and a young sexy student eager to learn. Who knew that could sell?"

"No! I swear! Alex was just being so sweet so we just…cuddled…for a few minutes. But I am looking forward to seeing him tonight."

"You are so smitten."

"Whatever. You should talk! How's everything with Meredith going?"

"It's okay. I still feel her pull away from me. I'm afraid she's going to try something again, like jumping off of a ledge into freezing cold water."

"You still think she did it on purpose?"

Derek is still shaken from the memory. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure she gave up when fighting the water."

"Don't think about her giving up. She wouldn't have come back to life if she didn't want to. Think about why she's here now. That's because of you."

"I just can't stop worrying. I am considering giving up in the race for chief."

_He's forfeiting in the most serious competition of his life for her? This is serious. He wouldn't even give up a simple surgery for our tenth anniversary. _"Giving up chief? That's pretty drastic, Derek."

"She's worth it."

Addison hurts for him. "Okay. I've got an idea. I'll talk to her and find out why she gave up, if YOU don't give up chief."

"She won't talk to you. Maybe she'll talk to me."

"She could just be having a hard time. Sometimes it's helpful to talk to someone outside."

"You can try."

"Do you know where she is?"

"Actually, she should be here by now."

They both stand up. Addison spins around and starts to walk backwards to the door.

"Good, because I need to talk to her too."

"Really? About what?"

Just then, the door swings open and hits Addison in the head.

"Ow! Damn it!"

A flustered Meredith appears. "Addison! I am so sorry!"

"What are you doing Grey? Trying to kill me?"

Derek mutters "Probably."

Meredith glares at him. "No! I promise…"

Addison looks up at her. "Meredith, I was kidding."

Derek starts to check the back of Addison's head. "Meredith, you need to be less dense sometimes." Meredith playfully hits him.

Addison winces. "Is it bleeding?"

"No, you big baby, you're just fine."

Addison straightens up. "I know!" She turns to Meredith. "Can I have a ride to your house tonight?"

"Sure. Derek can take you."

Derek whips out his keys from his pocket. "Sorry. I can't. I'm going back to the trailer to pick up some stuff…like clothes. And trust me- Neither of you wants Addison to accompany me."

Addison shrugs and looks at Meredith. "I guess it's just the two of us."

Meredith clenches her teeth. "Great." _A twenty-minute car ride with my boss and my boyfriend's ex-wife? No big deal. I can handle this._

Addison shouts out after Derek. "Hey! If any of my stuff is still at the trailer, can you bring it back to the house?"

Derek smiles. "No problem!" He shuts the door.

A second later, it opens again. "Sorry. I forgot." He kisses Meredith. "See you at home."

Meredith still melts at his smile.

Addison almost laughs. _They are SO perfect for each other. I wonder how long it will last._

Meredith realizes that Addison was watching and blushes.

Addison smiles at her. "It's okay. We're cool. Ready to go?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So Meredith and Addison talking will happen next chapter. Because Alex and Mark and Derek talked for a very long time.

I had fun with the Derek and Addison scene. Sometimes, Derek can be dreamy. So can Alex. But Mark- he's just steamy. And I'm not saying that's a bad thing.

After the next chapter, things will get messy. As in all the other characters come back. We might just see every pairing that ever was on Grey's Anatomy. Alex and Addison will be the center of it all. After all, they're the stars.

And no double Addex this time. I didn't even have time for Meredith. Next update, I think I have either a double or ×1 ½ Addex.

I LOVE reviewers. Each of you is a beautiful, smart, kind, amazing, wonderful, sexy, intelligent, and fantastic person. I hope I lifted your self-esteem as much as you lifted mine.

If you review, we can all work together to find happiness. I'll think of more inspiring words. You review. (Or I might use and copy and paste.)

THANK YOU FOR READING!


	5. Your Arms

Disclaimer: See chapter one or two.

This chapter is a little different again. Addison might come off as a little crazy. BUT SHE ISN'T . I promise. And I don't know why I wrote this. Blame my muse. She wouldn't leave me alone, unless I wrote it.

Right Kind of Wrong

Chapter 5: In Your Arms

_Cause no one's ever made me feel  
The way when I'm in your arms_

Meredith Grey always considered herself a bad girl.

As a baby, she unlocked her crib and broke one of her mother's favorite vases.

As a rebellious teenager, she drank and snuck out of the house to make out with her boyfriends.

And there was the dirty-mistress thing. Which she may never be completely free from.

But, throughout all of these years as a self-proclaimed "bad girl", Meredith Grey had never received a speeding ticket from a police officer.

Until now.

It wasn't even her fault. It was Addison's fault. Meredith just wanted to hurry up and get home before they had a chance to have a conversation.

Now, she was just embarrassed.

She rolls down her window and gives the very large police officer a smile. "Hi."

"Ma'am, do you know how fast you were going back there?"

"Umm…maybe fifty?"

"Sixty. Do you know what the speed limit is on this road?"

"Forty?"

"Thirty miles per hour."

All of a sudden, a hand stretched itself across Meredith's body towards the officer.

"Hey, I'm Addison."

Meredith looked at Addison. Addison had undone two more buttons on her blouse to give the police (and Meredith) a nice look down the front of her shirt. Addison shook the police officer's hand. Meredith just watched. _How does she find the time to get a manicure? _

The police officer smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Addison. I'm Brad."

"Brad. That's a great name. Reminds me of Brad Pitt. Has anyone ever told you that you look like him?" Meredith looked at her incredulously. _That man bears no resemblance to…_Then she caught on to Addison's plan.

Brad laughed. "No…I can't say that I have."

Addison leaned over Meredith. "Really? You look just like him. Except for the dark brown hair and mustache."

"Thank you ma'am."

"Please call me Addison."

"Thank you Addison. You have a great name too." He was grinning at her.

"Thanks Brad." She drew out his name so it lasted long on her lips. Meredith was starting to feel uncomfortable. "Do you need my license or anything?"

Brad woke up out of his stupor. "Uhh… Yeah that would be good."

Meredith starts to reach into the back of her car for her purse. Addison pushes her hands aside. "Let me get it." She winks.

Addison opens the door and gets out of the car. Brad starts to back away. "Ma'am…Addison. You're not really supposed to get out of the car."

She walks all the way around to the backseat door behind the driver's seat. "It's no problem."

She opens the door and leans down, giving Brad an eyeful of her backside. Meredith can tell he's enjoying the view. She pulls the purse out after a few moments and shuts the door. She pulls Meredith's license out of the wallet in the purse. As she hands it to him, she falls right into his hands. "Oh! I'm sorry."

He pulls her to her feet. "Are you okay, Addison?"

She leans into him and squeezes her hands that are on his shoulders. "I'm fine. Thanks to you."

He smiles at her and doesn't let go.

"I like your mustache better when I can see it up close." She lets a finger run through it.

"Ah. Well, thank you." He gets enough sense to push her away, back towards the car.

She leans up against it, giving him a smoldering look as she crosses her arms. He can barely tear his eyes off of her to look at Meredith's license. Addison runs a finger through her hair. "Officer, we're kind of in a hurry."

Brad takes one look at her again and gives up. "Oh, okay. You can have ONE warning. Next time though…" Addison is so excited, she jumps up and hugs him. Then she kisses him on the check because she feels he deserves it. Meredith just stares in shock. _Only Addison…_

Addison hops back in the car and waves to Brad. He waves back. _God, what did I just do?_

Meredith starts the car again. "How did you learn how to do that?!?"

"I like to drive fast too. Why were you driving sixty in a thirty miles per hour zone?"

"I wanted to get home as soon as possible. Why didn't you stop me?"

Addison buckled her seat belt. "Like I said…I like to drive fast too. And I knew I could get us out of it." Addison remembered Derek's request. "In the water, when you were drowning, did you give up fighting?"

"What?"

"You heard me." Meredith was quiet.

"Why do you care?"

"Are you surprised Satan has feelings? You're not crazy, if you gave up. No one is going to pity you or send you to a shrink, unless you want to go. You won't be 'the girl who gave up'. Meredith, everyone gives up a least once. All we can do is talk about it."

"You've never given up. You're so strong."

"Have you known me my entire life? No. Everyone has given up in one way or another. You should feel lucky you have Derek to support you."

"You had him for the past eleven years."

"He made himself sick when you were out! He would have killed himself just to be with you. He wouldn't even come out of surgery when I… gave up."

Meredith kept her eyes straight on the road. "What did you do?"

"It was an accident."

"You wanted to talk. Let's talk."

"I was in supply closet, about to lose my mind. I hadn't slept in four days because Derek refused to come home. I missed him so much. But he had changed. We weren't the same people. I still loved him. There was a box on the floor. It was full of packages of sterile scalpels. I didn't know what I was doing. I just opened a package and pressed the scalpel to my wrist. And then the door opened and I dropped the scalpel." Addison looked out the window.

Meredith swallowed. It was hard to concentrate on driving. "Then what happened?"

"The nurse saw the blood and the scalpel. She pulled me out of the closet and sat me down in a chair. She paged Derek. Twice and then called him, but he still wouldn't come. So she dressed up my cut, which was very small by the way, no stitches needed, and she sent me up to psych."

Meredith was near to tears. "I thought you said that I don't have to see a shrink."

Addison looked at Meredith, her blue eyes swimming in the dark of the night. "You don't. When I went in, they told me that I just needed to talk to someone regularly. It was just one time, Meredith. We're not insane. It's just a momentary lapse." Addison voice cracked.

Meredith parks the car in front of the house. Both are trying to hold tears back. Neither has success. They can't look at each other for a while.

Meredith sighed. "I didn't know. I'm sorry." She pauses. "What did you feel? You know, when you did it?"

Addison smiled. "That was the weirdest part. Nothing. I didn't feel better. There was no release. In fact, I felt worse."

"Me too. As soon as I went under, I wanted back up. Sometimes, I feel guilty because Derek gives up so much for me."

"Derek is the kind of guy who needs to be needed. He loves you so much and he just wants to know what's going on. But I know it's hard sometimes. They're the ones whose opinions matter most."

Meredith shifts in her seat. "Why did he ignore you? I mean, is that going to happen to me?"

"I know he would never ignore you like that. He's learned his lesson. But life is too short to worry about stuff like that. He loves you right now. If it doesn't work out later on, it's no big deal. You both will move on and you will be okay. Or you'll be happy together forever."

"Sounds like a dream."

"That's because it only happens once. But it will happen and it is worth the fight."

"You're right."

"It's just my opinion."

"Thank you Addison." Both open their doors and get out of the car.

"Maybe we should ride together more often."

"I'd like that."

"Next time, I'm driving."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Addison and Meredith said goodnight and left for their separate rooms. Addison entered Alex's room and suddenly felt comforted. It smelled of him and he smelled so good. She jumped on his bed and curled up in the sheets. "Ahh..." Addison sighed. She had to get closer to the smell. She stripped down to her bra and panties. She opened drawers in Alex's dresser and pulled on a pair of his boxer shorts and one of his shirts. _This feels so good._ She went back to the bed and pulled up the covers. Soon, she was asleep.

A few hours later, Alex opened the front door. He had hoped Addison would show. He hurried a little faster to his room. When he opened the door he was excited to see her sleeping under his covers. He quickly shut the door. His eyes popped wide open when he saw her clothes on the floor. _Is she naked under there?! I must find out!_ He ran over to the bed and threw back the covers. He was a little disappointed to see her with his clothes on her back. But he also found it kind of sexier. She stirred in her sleep and opened slitted eyes to look at him.

"Hey sexy."

"Hi beautiful." He kissed her. She licked her lips and pulled him back down. He wrapped his arms around her and ran them up and down her back. She kissed his neck then whispered in his ear. "Let's go to sleep."

"Are you tired? I was hoping we could have a chance to talk."

Addison never turned down the chance to talk. "Okay."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes."

He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "You kind of had me worried today. You sounded very upset."

"I was."

"Will you tell me why?"

Addison was still waking up. _I don't really want to have this conversation. _Then she remembered her talk with Meredith. _He's just trying to help. _"Mmm. Mark was mad at me."

"And you were sad about that?"

"Yes. He was very angry because I broke this deal with him. We weren't supposed to have sex. And then I did. With you."

He ran his hand through her hair. "I'm sorry. That's my fault."

"No. It isn't. We both made the decision and you didn't know what you were getting into."

"For the record, I'm glad we did."

She tangled her legs with his. "Me too."

"Was that the only reason Mark was mad?"

"Hmm. No. He was also mad because I killed his baby."

"You did what?"

"I aborted his baby in New York without telling him."

"Oh. That must have been terrible for you."

"It was okay. Then, I came here."

"And met me."

"And met you."

She kisses him on the lips. "That's all. Can we go back to sleep?"

"Thanks for telling me."

"Thanks for being here."

"It's my pleasure."

She snuggles into him. "Good night."

"Good night."

He kisses her on the forehead. Alex was relieved. She did trust him. But there was no way he could go to sleep right now. He had too much to think about.

_And what I am going to do with this erection? Think of unpleasant things._

_Ugh. Cold shower. _

_George naked. _

_Beautiful woman asleep in my arms. That's not unpleasant!_

_Damn it!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Callie O'Malley was no longer going to be Callie O'Malley.

She was going to file for divorce.

No, she wasn't.

Yes, she was. _Come on Callie, be strong. No other man has ever stopped you._

_But this is George, you love him._

_Crap. _

_Just call him. Get his opinion. Maybe he'll want to stay with Izzie. Then, you have no decision to make. _

_Just lots of heartbreak to get over._

_Okay call him. NOW._

She dials his number. It rings three times. _Oh, COME ON. George pick up! I don't want to do this over a voice mail._

Finally, after the fourth ring, he picked up the phone. "Callie?"

She was silent at his voice. She forgot how much she loved him.

"Callie?" he repeated.

"Yeah. I'm here."

"Was there something you wanted?" Now she was pissed. He was going to play nice and not confess at all.

"Yeah. I want a divorce."

"You found out, didn't you? Who told you? Did Izzie tell you? I'm going to kill her. Please Callie. Reconsider. We made a commitment."

"A commitment you already broke! And don't worry. You don't have to kill your lover. She didn't say anything to me."

"Who told you?"

"No one. I figured it out on my own. Meredith confirmed it."

"Meredith knows?"

"Not until I told her."

"But you said you didn't know."

"Just shut up George. We're over." Callie places a hand to her head. She's starting to feel dizzy.

"Come on, Cal. Please. I love you. Give me a second chance." Callie remembered what Addison had said about second chances. A lot of information was flowing through her head right now. She needed to make a clear cut decision.

"No! George! No second chances! You blew it and you had plenty of warning. I don't want to ever see you again!!" Then she fainted.

George heard a loud thump. "Callie?!?" Silence. "Are you okay?" _She said she didn't want to ever see you again. Maybe she doesn't want to talk to you either. _He said "I love you." anyway. _I've got to do something. Turn my life around. _

_I've got to talk to Izzie._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay. So don't kill me about Addison. She's not crazy. I swear. Neither is Meredith.

And George is not doing so well with the ladies. But Alex is.

And this chapter was long and I wanted to post it so I split it in half. The next half will be up sometime tomorrow or the day after.

Next chapter: Meredith and Derek talk. About Addison. Duh. Cause she's most important. And they might talk about other stuff. Hmm. Addison and Derek have coffee. And so does Alex, but later. Burke and Cristina might appear.

Review. Please. I don't have anything funny to say today. Just Review. Please. And tell me that Addison is not crazy.

Am I about to post this? Yes. Hopefully it didn't ruin everything for you. If it did, I'm sorry. Just look forward to the next update. I've had it planned in my head for a while.


	6. When the Lights Go Out

**Right Kind of Wrong**

Chapter 6: Lights Go Out

_They say you're somethin' I should do without.  
They don't know what goes on.  
When the lights go out_

It was pouring rain by the time Derek Shepherd arrived at his girlfriend's house.

_I need to keep an umbrella in my car._ But Derek knew that he would never do that. One, he was too lazy to go out and buy an umbrella. Two, he was always afraid that he might open it inside and have bad luck for life. Derek was born superstitious. Now, as he ran to the front door, he cursed his superstition. Because now, his hair was wet and messy. Derek liked his hair gelled and shaped to perfection. He ran his fingers through it, to rid some of the moisture. He heard a noise come from up the stairs. He saw Meredith at the top. "Hey" he whispered.

She smiles. "Hey."

Derek places his wet coat on the railing and ascends the stairs. He draws her into his arms and kisses her on the cheek. She rubs his shoulders. "Let's go into the bedroom. Addison is asleep in Alex's room. We don't want to wake her."

He nods and follows her to their room. Meredith closes the door behind Derek. Then she pulls on his shirt until he wraps her in a hug. She looks up at him. "Guess what? I got pulled over for speeding today."

"You did? With Addison in the car? How much was the ticket?"

"The police officer let me off with a warning. Addison worked some magic with him."

"That explains a lot."

"Why?"

"Addison has never gotten a parking ticket in her life. I always found that weird, because she loves to drive fast."

"Yeah, that's what she told me."

"It's the truth."

She pulls out of his arms and sits on the bed. "I talked to Addison, in the car today."

He laughs. "That's good. I'm glad you are past the awkward silence."

She smoothes the wrinkles on her t-shirt. "It wasn't like that. We REALLY talked. She made me feel better. She's a really good person, you know."

He sits down beside her and places his hand on hers. "Yeah, I know."

Meredith turns toward Derek. "She asked me about the water, when I was drowning."

"What did you say?"

"Well, nothing at first. Then, she told me something similar had happened to her, back in New York."

Derek laughs. "She said what? Addison has never come close to drowning in her entire life." _Crap. What did I just say? Did I just ruin everything?_

Meredith looks at him quizzically. "Not about that. Just the whole concept in general. I gave up when I stopped fighting the current. She gave up when she…you know, cut…herself."

Derek jumps off the bed. "SHE DID WHAT?!? WHEN?"

Meredith leaps to clamp her hand over his mouth. She whispers "She's still asleep! You didn't know? With the scalpel?"

"I've never heard of any such thing. Are you sure she wasn't making it up?"

"Yes, I'm sure! She knows what it's like, Derek! You don't trust her enough? Do you even remember getting called during a surgery? A nurse telling you she was hurt?"

Derek paces and scratches his head. "No. I don't remember at all. But, to be honest, unless they told me she was dying, I probably wouldn't have come out of the surgery." _How could I have been such an ass?_

"Derek! I can't believe you! I mean, what if that happened to me? Would you not even care a little? Addison reassured me about this already, but I'm starting to doubt her now!"

_I can't get her worked up like this. She's very fragile. _"Shhh…Meredith. Calm down. Why don't you sit on the bed? Addison is right. She understands you and she knows me. She knows that I would never do that to you. You're too important. Do you trust me?"

Meredith was in tears for the second time today. She took deep breaths. "Yes." She sat with him on the bed for a moment. "Will you go apologize to her? Please."

"Of course. I'll apologize to her in the morning."

"No. Go do it now."

"Meredith, she's very tired and I know she's had a long day. I think it would be best to wait. But in the morning, she's going to get the very best apology because I will spend all night thinking of it okay? Are you better?"

Meredith sighed. "Yes." Derek kneeled on the floor and pulled her to him. His head rested on her stomach. "Please don't ever give up again."

Meredith pulled his head up and kissed him. "I won't. I promise. It's going to get better because I'm going to talk to Addison every morning. We are going to ride together. Just girls."

Derek laughed. "That sounds good. You can talk to me too, whenever. I'd like to know what's going on and how you feel."

Meredith smiled. "I will tell you. You're my favorite person. Besides Cristina. And, well, Addison is fighting her way up."

"What am I going to do when all of you fly to Hawaii to become lesbian lovers?"

"Join us."

"Sounds like a plan."

Derek stands up and lifts her under the arms. He places her back on the bed and snuggles up with her. She pushes away. "Don't forget to apologize to Addison in the morning."

"Don't worry. I won't."

"Love you."

"Love you more."

Meredith was already snoring. Derek reaches for his earplugs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Addison had previously set the alarm on her phone. It woke her up very early. She didn't want to get out of the warm bed and the warm arms. She turned the alarm off and turned around to face Alex. She placed kisses on his lips and down his jaw. He stirred briefly, but then went back to what looked like a lovely dream. She smiled at him. She gave him one more hug, and then unraveled herself from the sheets and his body. She stood up and almost fell back down on the bed. _I need coffee._ She opened the door. The floor became wooden and cold. _I also need to bring my slippers. _Her feet padded down the hallway and the stairs. She found the kitchen. _It's weird; I didn't even know where the kitchen was. I feel like I've been living here for years. _The home gave off that kind of aura. _I can't believe Ellis Grey, the alleged ice queen, used to live here. How ironic. _Coffee was already being made in the pot. Addison reaches for a coffee mug, already set out. She fills it and drinks her coffee black. Then she turns around.

She screams. And jumps. And nearly drops the glass coffee mug. "DEREK! You need to stop appearing like that! You could give me a heart attack."

Derek is practically rolling on the floor cracking up. He's doubled over and slapping his knees. He can barely spit out the words. "You-you stole my coffee cup!"

Addison playfully punches him.

"Ow!" He pretends to rub his shoulder. "You punch like a man."

Addison looks proud. "Thank you."

Derek gets another cup out of the cupboard. Addison makes a mental note to where they are located. He pours a cup of coffee and drinks it black."Maybe we should turn on the lights, so we aren't drinking in the dark."

Addison laughs. "Yeah, it can be very dangerous. With creepy men sneaking quietly around the house, you never know what can happen."

He peeks into her cup. "You drink coffee black now?"

She holds her cups close to her, hoping to capture some of its warmth. "Yeah, ever since the divorce, I drink it black. I used to pour your cup of coffee first. It's just a habit. But it tastes awful."

He looks at her. "Then why do you do it?"

"Sometimes awful things are comforting and familiar. You know, like our marriage."

He looks incredibly guilty, so she starts to laugh. Then, he gets that she meant it as a joke, no matter the truth of the statement.

He laughs, a little late. "You know, Meredith hounded me last night for the way I treated you. And she said that you guys had a great talk."

Addison's face turns serious. "Did she tell you about…" her voice trailed off.

"Yeah, she did. But it was unintentional. She assumed I knew."

Addison's throat closes up. She turns around and looks out the window to rid her emotion. She sets her coffee cup down. Derek comes up behind her. "You could have told me. I'm really sorry that I wasn't there for you. I didn't know how bad it was."

Addison tries to speak, but it's difficult for her. She still has her back toward him. Derek sets his cup down next to hers. He places a hand on her shoulder. She walks forward and his hand falls off. Her shoulders are shaking. "Can you turn the lights out again?"

Derek hand flicks off the switch and she turns around and falls into his arms, her hands on his chest. Her tears wet his shirt. He tries to rub her back soothingly. She laughs bitterly. "And just think, I was going to try not to cry today. It was a new day, with no scratches."

Derek shrugs. "You should cry all you want to, if it makes you feel better. I don't think that it counts as a scratch, on whatever. Meredith wanted me to wake you up last night, to apologize, but I thought that would be a bad idea. Yesterday, you had enough. Today will only be better."

She pushes him away. He can barely see her in the dark. "Yeah, you're right."

He holds her hand. "I really am sorry. I wish you would have told me."

She lets go of him and grabs her cup back to warm her hands. "I did. I tried. I tried to show you. But you never looked at me."

"You should have slapped me."

"I decided that sleeping with your best friend would be more resourceful."

"Bad decision."

"You could say that."

"I'm so sorry, Addison. I want to make it up to you."

"It's too late for me. Make it up to Meredith. Look at her. And don't stop. Don't watch her, because that's annoying. But just make sure you look her way every once in a while. Promise me."

"I promise." He grabs his cup back. "I already promised Meredith last night."

Addison wiped the remaining tears off of her face. "See, now you are already a step ahead of where you were last time."

"I promised to love, cherish, and protect you in our wedding vows. I failed."

"I promised to be committed to you. We both failed. That's why we are different than you and Meredith. We were just best friends. I'm not your soul mate. Meredith might be. It's all up to you. I just wouldn't get married so soon."

Derek laughed. "I need you to promise me something. Promise me that if I ever treat Meredith like I treated you, you'll wake me up and slap me this time."

"I promise. I might slap you just for fun anyway."

"No. That doesn't work. Only slap me if I'm being an ass. But you also have to promise me you won't ever try anything like that again."

"Like slapping you?"

"No…like cutting."

"Oh, Derek. I never did it again."

"But just promise me that you never will."

"Fine. I swear I will never hold a scalpel to my skin ever again. Unless I am about to die and it's the only way to survive."

"Okay, one exception."

Addison switches her coffee cup to her left hand. "Let's shake on it."

"Okay." They both grasp the others hand and shake.

Alex's shadow appears at the doorway. "What the hell are you two doing in the dark?"

Their hands are still clasped. They drop. "Nothing." They both say it at the same time.

Alex rubs his eyes. "Whatever." He flicks on the light. All three shield their eyes. Alex walks over to Addison and kisses her on the lips. "And what are we drinking this morning? Coffee?" He drinks out of her cup. "Mm. This is good. You drink black coffee?"

Derek answers for her. "Yes. But she doesn't like it."

Addison glares at him. Alex looks at her. "Is this true?"

She nods. He brushes the hair out of her eyes. "Then why do you drink it?"

Derek speaks again. "Because it reminds her of me."

This time Alex glares at Derek. "Dude, I think she can speak for herself sometimes."

Derek backs away and mutters "Sorry."

Alex looks back at Addison. She shrugs. He takes the cup out of her hands. He takes a sip. "I like black coffee. How about it reminds you of me instead?"

She smiles at him. "It's just that I used to fix two cups of coffee every morning. Derek's was first. It's black. Then mine, with two sugars and mint creamer. I've never fixed mine without his first. So, now, when I make coffee, it's black first. And there's no need for a second cup."

Alex looks at her. "Let's try something tomorrow. How about you make a black coffee for me and sit it down here, okay?" He places his coffee down to show her. "Then, you can get out another cup from here." He points to the cabinet and gets out another cup. "And you can make your own coffee." He pulls two sugar packets from the drawer and dumps the sugar into the cup. Then, he gets the creamer from the refrigerator. Her hand stops him from pouring it into the cup.

"Is it mint?"

"Of course. But if you ever don't feel like mint…" He reopens the refrigerator door. "Meredith has like ten different flavors of creamer." He points to the shelves where colorful bottles of creamer sit. He shuts the door, and then pours the creamer. He hands the coffee to her. She smiles and blushes. He kisses her on the cheek. Derek stands near the corner of the kitchen, still a little frightened by Alex. Lucky for him, Meredith comes trudging down the stairs.

Her hair is messy and her eyes are shut. "Coffee?" her voice is groggy.

Derek kisses her. "Hey beautiful." He starts to make her a cup. Alex reaches for Addison hand and starts to pull her to the living room. Meredith grabs Addison's arm lazily. "Wait…did he…?

Addison finishes her sentence. "…apologize? Yes. He is very sorry. And…" she whispers in Meredith's ear. "…you have nothing to worry about. He gave me permission to kick his ass if he tries anything stupid."

Meredith smiles, knowing Addison would fully keep her promise. And she looks at Derek, holding her cup of coffee. She walked toward him and placed her head on his chest. As soon as Derek put both arms around her, she fell back asleep. Addison laughed while Derek struggled with her and the coffee. Addison felt a tug on her arm. Alex motioned to the living room. She followed him. Alex led her out of sight from the kitchen. Alex took both of the coffees and sat the down on a table. Then, he pressed her up against the wall and kissed her good morning. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sucked on his bottom lip. He kissed her neck. "Mmm. You taste good."

She wrinkled her nose. "You taste like black coffee. But that's okay. Because now, black coffee reminds me of you and I like you a lot."

He smiled and rubbed his face into her neck. "I missed you this morning."

"I missed you too."

"You and Derek have fun drinking coffee in the dark?"

"Yes. But it would have been more fun if you were there."

"I'm sorry. I don't like to get up at the crack of dawn."

"I have to! I have to be in to work in…" She squints at the clock. "Forty minutes! With a twenty minute drive! Alex! I've got to get ready!" She tries to squirm out of his arms. But he pulls her back.

"Are you taking a shower?"

"YES! I've got to go now!"

"Take one with me."

"Okay! Let's go!" She scrambles off to the shower. Her shirt is off and her pants are already half down by the time she gets to the stairs.

Alex's new favorite thing is a hot shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cristina Yang sat down in bed with her fiancée, Preston Burke. They were deciding the guest list for their wedding that night. "Okay, We have to invite all the surgical interns or else someone will be left out."

Preston agreed. "Yes, we wouldn't want that. And I'd like to invite Derek, Addison, Richard, and Miranda."

"Don't invite Bailey."

"Why? My momma loves her."

Cristina tries not to laugh. "Okay, we can invite the Nazi."

"Okay, and Mark Sloan should come, but neither of us knows him that well."

"Why him?"

"He's the biggest competition for chief now. I've got to keep my enemies close."

"Whatever, Burke. How do we invite him without INVITING him?"

"Invite Addison and guest. She'll probably bring him. I think that they're seeing each other."

"Really? Alex will be disappointed."

"Karev? He has a thing for her?"

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure it's just physical."

"Not everything is just sexual, Cristina. Other people have relationships too."

"Okay, Let's just get back to the list. Make sure you put on George's invitation, Mr. and Mrs. O'Malley. We don't want the bone-breaking lady mad at us because she wasn't invited."

"Anyone else?" 

"Well, you've got all your relatives. I have my mother, who I don't want to be there. So, yeah, that should be it."

"That was quick."

"I work efficiently." She places the list on the bed table. "Good night." They kiss. "Sweet dreams."

Cristina rolls her eyes as she turns out the light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay this has to be the quickest note ever because I'm really not supposed to be on the computer now.

I thought I needed to finish Addison's storyline. I'm glad most people found it okay.

The next three chapters will be two-parters. So six in all. It's the wedding stuff. And it's fun.

THANKS FOR REVIEWING! And please review again. How else am I going to know if I suck?


	7. All the Pain Part 1

Disclaimer: See chapter 1 or 2.

I hope you like it. Thanks for reading and you should review. Please.

Right Kind of Wrong

Chapter 7: All the Pain

_There's no way to explain  
All the pleasure is worth all the pain_

Part 1:

Addison Montgomery wove her way through the halls of Seattle Grace Hospital. Her four-inch heels clicked on the tile. She smiled. That sound always announced her presence into a room. She liked it. It made her feel important, and feminine. It was just a bonus that men liked them. Her shapely long legs carried her across the floors and she clutched a chart in her hand. _I am a hugely successful, widely known neonatal surgeon. Maybe one of the best in the world. _She felt powerful and…

A hand tugged at her arm and she went flying into another room.

It was Derek. He was smiling.

She straightened herself up. "What do you think you're doing?" She brushed her coat off and fixed her feet. Then, she stood tall again. She realized she was in the empty doctors' lounge.

Derek was still smiling. He reached on the counter behind him. When he turned back around, he had two ice cream cones in his hand. Then, he licked one of them.

Addison's eyes lit up. Then, she placed her hands on her hips. "What? Have you brought me here to gloat about your double serving of delicious ice cream?"

Derek frowned. "No, this one is for you." He handed her the cone.

Addison's mouth was watering. "You brought me ice cream?!" She happily sat down on the couch.

He joined her. "I thought I could make up, for the last couple of years of our marriage."

Addison had chocolate covering her mouth. "Mmm. You know chocolate is my favorite. This is yummy. You are totally forgiven, for everything."

Derek just laughed at her enjoying the ice cream. "Wow. That was a lot easier than I thought. I was prepared to buy shoes and chick flicks."

"Well, in that case, you aren't forgiven."

"Hey! Well, alright."

Addison had finished off half of her ice cream. She was down to eating the cone. Derek hands her a napkin. "Here."

"Thanks."

"I heard that you got Meredith out of a ticket last night."

Addison looks guilty. "Don't tell Alex."

Derek laughs. "Oh, I don't intend to. I was just wondering how you never managed to get a ticket."

Addison bites into her cone. "I just have a few tricks."

"Care to share?"

Addison looks at him. "Okay." She sets her cone down on the coffee table in front of them. "First, you have to display the boobs. That might be kind of difficult for you." She glances down at his chest.

"This isn't for my benefit. Only for my entertainment."

"Okay then." She wipes her hand on the napkin. "Then, you have to compliment like crazy! On everything. Even if it's not true."

Derek leans back. "This actually works?!"

Addison laughed. "It worked on you."

"No way! You couldn't have pulled any of this on me!"

"Not at first, I didn't really like you anyway."

Derek pretended to be angry. "That's mean!"

She holds out her ice cream as a peace offering. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

Derek looks down at the cone. "There's not even a bite left! I gave you a whole cone."

"Fine, It's your loss." Addison pops the rest of the cone back into her mouth. "Derek, you're so slow!"

Derek, whose cone was still intact, protested "Don't scold me for enjoying my food."

"How can you enjoy food when you eat that slow?"

Derek took another lick. "I taste every flavor, feel every texture…"

"Shut up." She steals the ice cream out of his hand and gulps a large portion down.

"Addison! Give it back!"

"No." She stands up to get out of his reach.

"Addison!" He chases her around the room a couple of times before tackling her on the couch.

"Derek! Stop!"

"It's my ice cream!"

The door opens. Alex stands there just staring at them. They freeze. Addison is wedged under Derek on the couch. She holds the ice cream high above her head. Derek is reaching for the ice cream and their arms are tangled together. They look ridiculous, with chocolate ice cream painting both of their faces and some of their clothing. Alex walks across the room to have a better look. "What are you doing?"

Derek answers for the both of them. "Eating ice cream."

Alex looks suspicious. "Is that all?"

Addison pipes up. "Yes."

Addison and Derek haven't moved yet. Alex looks at Derek. "Why don't you get off of her?" He says it as more of a statement than a question.

Derek slowly moves. "Yeah. Sure, man." Addison is still lying on the couch. She places the ice cream on the table and swings her legs around to sit on the couch.

Alex looks stressed. _Why do they look so guilty? _"So, you guys just hang out all the time? Do you just lay on her like that? And it's okay?"

Derek looks at the ceiling. Addison goes over to Alex. "Alex, we're just friends. I mean, we were married for eleven years. You don't just forget it."

"You're just friends? You're not… together?"

Addison looks at him. "Of course not, Alex. I'm committed to you and Derek is committed to Meredith." She grabs his hand.

Alex squeezes her hand. "It's just, I feel like I'm on the outside. We don't do stuff like this together. I mean, I want to be your boyfriend, but I'd also like to be your friend."

Derek has not moved. _Maybe if, I 'm as still as a statue, they'll just pretend I'm not here. This is SO awkward. _Luckily, neither Addison, nor Alex, has recognized his presence for a while.

Addison feels incredibly guilty. "I'm so sorry, Alex. I understand. Why don't we all do something together?"

Derek looks at Addison. _Crap. Did she just talk to me? Or about me? I need to start paying attention._

Alex gets Addison's attention. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea."

Addison smiles at him. "I don't want you to feel left out. And I don't want Meredith to feel left out. Let's all go out on a date."

Derek stiffens. "Like a double date?"

Addison confirms. "A double date."

Both men look uncomfortable. Alex thinks _Well, if this is what she wants. I should have never said anything about her and Derek._

Addison turns to Derek. "So, Derek, how about tomorrow, or the day after? Do you know if Meredith is free?"

Derek scratches his head. "Ummm. I think she's free the day after tomorrow." _Let's put this off as long as possible._

"Great! I think it will be a lot of fun. How about that really fancy place, on First Avenue?"

Derek thought for a moment. "Hmm. Union? Yeah, I think Meredith would really like their food. We'll meet you there at seven. I'll make reservations. Well, I've got to get going. See you tomorrow." Derek rushed out of the room.

Addison laughed. She turned to Alex. "Do you think he was a little uncomfortable? But don't worry, once we all get together, you'll see. It won't be weird."

Alex is frowning.

Addison looks concerned. "What's the matter?"

"If I'm thinking of the same place you are, isn't it an extremely expensive restaurant?

Addison moves closer to him and puts her hands on his shoulders. "It's not that bad. I'll get the bill if Derek doesn't. He's known to treat his dinner partners."

Alex pushed her away. "Addison! I don't want to be one of those couples where you pay for everything. I do have money! Don't underestimate me."

"Next time, you can treat me to whatever you want. We'll switch off. And you might want to buy a suit…if you don't already have one?" She motioned for him to follow her out of the room.

"A suit?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ice cream had definitely cheered up Addison. She was hoping to make Alex more comfortable with her lifestyle. She continued clicking down the hall, not really knowing where she was going. Addison thanked God that the NICU had been pretty quiet for the past couple days. She could not have handled all the emotional stress and occupational stress. Well, the emotional stress was actually okay. Just the break-up with Mark. Mark, who was now standing right in front of her. Addison whipped around in the other direction and pretended not to see him. But then he caught eye of her red hair and yelled her name. "Addison! Wait!"

Addison stopped in her tracks. _I so do not want to talk to him right now. _She turned around slowly, putting a look of indifference on her face. He caught up to her. "I'm sorry for being a jerk yesterday. I was hoping I could talk to you about something."

Addison kept walking. "I'm listening. But I'm going to run if you plan on causing another scene."

Mark kept up with her. "Could we find somewhere private? It's kind of something I don't want a bunch of other people to know."

Addison stopped walking. "You? Really? Something you don't want others to know? Wow, this is new for you. It must be really scandalous. Even in New York, you just HAD to flaunt the affair around in other people's faces. Do you even know what a secret is, Mark?"

Mark's face grew hard again. "I never told anyone that I loved you for fifteen years. So, excuse me if I wanted someone else to know that I was dating the most beautiful woman in New York."

Addison felt like she had just been slapped. Mark had always been able to knock the breath out of her. She shook off the feeling. "Can you make it quick? I've got to head to the NICU. It's been pretty…busy." Addison hated lying.

Mark nodded and pulled her into an empty exam room. He sat on the bed. "Okay, so I want to go to Dr. Burke and Dr. Yang's wedding. I don't want to be the only surgeon not there. I need to fit in. So, do you think you could score me an invite?"

Addison laughed. "What is this, high school? I got my invitation yesterday. It was for me and a guest, but I'm going with Alex."

"I know. I don't want to go with you. I want to go with Izzie Stevens, the blonde intern."

Addison sat on the bed next to him. "YOU want to go with IZZIE? Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprise. She's a blonde model."

Mark jumped up. "SHE'S A MODEL?"

Addison shushed him. "She used to be. Calm down!"

"I knew I had good taste. You know I like my women strong-headed."

Addison looked at him. "Wow. So are you really going to ask her out?"

Mark shuffled his feet. "I'm getting a little rusty. I was hoping you could do it for me."

Addison laughed. "This IS high school. No way. Do it yourself."

Mark got down on his knees and pulled at her legs. "Please, Addison? Please!"

Addison pushed him. "NO! You'll be fine. Just wear that nice blue sweater I got you for Christmas and comb your hair. But not too much. Trust me, she won't be able to resist you."

Mark looked up at her. "Think so?"

Addison cupped his chin with her hands. "I know so." He looked so cute and hopeful; Addison just had to place a quick kiss on his forehead."

Mark stood up and sat back down on the bed. "Alright. I feel much better about myself."

Addison nudged him with her foot. "So, do you think that you might want to start something up with Izzie?"

Mark laughed. "Start something up?"

"You know, date her."

Mark shook his head. "I don't know. She's pretty and she's confident. Did you know that she drilled holes into a patient's head with a mechanic's drill?"

Addison shifts on the bed. "That's pretty impressive."

"Yeah, it was amazing. I think she will make a great surgeon."

Addison pointed at him. "Don't you dare steal her. I claimed her way before you came here. She's going neonatal."

Mark looked at her. "Did she say that? With words coming out of her mouth?"

Addison shrugged. "Not exactly. But she has a talent for neonatal. Not many people can achieve that. Only we few will succeed."

Mark laughed. "And you're taking Karev? There's going to be no interns left! You can't have both!"

Addison stood up and straightened her skirt. "I don't have Karev, in that sense. I think he might still be interested in plastics. He's just too scared because of you."

Mark chuckled. "He's scared? That's hilarious."

Addison hit him teasingly. "Stop it! You have to be nice to him, or else I'm going to tell Stevens that you're a lazy, arrogant jerk who can't keep it in his pants."

Mark looked confused. "I am a lazy, arrogant jerk who can't keep it in his pants."

Addison ran her fingers through his hair. "But you're also kind, and thoughtful, and WAY too charming."

Mark blushed slightly. "Stop it. I will be very nice to Karev, if you tell Izzie that, okay?"

"It's a deal."

"How's it going with you two?"

Addison placed her hands on his shoulders. "YOU want to talk about me and Alex?"

Mark nodded. "We talked about Izzie and me. Now, it's my turn to give you advice."

Addison looked uncomfortable. "Okay. There's really nothing to tell. Alex is just very jealous of Derek. So, the day after tomorrow, Alex and I are going out on a double date with Derek and Meredith."

Mark burst into laughter. "Are you serious?! That's the most absurd thing I've ever heard! What are you guys going to talk about? The awkward silences will last hours!"

Addison tried to calm him down again. "It's going to be fine. Unlike SOME people, we are perfectly capable of maintaining a mature conversation."

Mark just stared at her. "Derek? Seriously? And Meredith? Who doesn't even speak up during rounds?" He thought about it for a moment. "Actually, she's kind of a refresher from the over-confident Yang. But still…I can't believe you! You're crazy!"

Addison tries to recover. _Maybe this isn't such a good idea. _"Meredith talks! If you didn't scare everybody, she might actually talk to you."

"She does talk to me! We're in the Dirty Mistresses Club together."

Addison laughed. _Oh, we're definitely going to talk about that at dinner. _"The Dirty Mistresses Club?"

She mutters under her breath. "You might want to call up Izzie Stevens."

Mark looks up. "Excuse me?"

"Oh nothing…I've got to go. I'd love to stay and chat, but I actually have a NICU to run." She points out the door.

Mark stands up. "Okay. Good luck on your date!"

Addison exits through the door and smiles at him. _I have a feeling I'm going to need it._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Izzie Stevens hadn't left the hospital in two days. She was extremely exhausted. _At least, I'm back in the game. _She felt she needed to prove herself in the O.R., ever since the incident with Denny. _I miss him so much._ It seemed all around her were happy couples, holding hands and kissing. _Ugh. They make me sick. _

_Great. Now I'm Cristina. Okay, Izzie, wake up! Wipe the frown off of your face. Where's the cheery Izzie Stevens everyone loves? _She attempted a smile, but it just fell loosely from her face. She collapsed on the counter. Then quickly stood back up, hoping no one had seen her moment of weakness.

_I'm going to become Meredith. The dirty mistress. Everyone will stare at me and pity me because George stayed with his wife. I can't do this anymore! _And to her luck, George came whizzing through the hall. He asked a nurse a question and she pointed to Izzie. _Oh-no. I don't have the strength to talk to him!_

George ran up to her. "We need to talk."

Izzie sighed. She was too tired to run. "Okay."

He pulled her away from the crowded hallway. "Callie wants a divorce."

Izzie was wide awake now. "I thought you weren't going to tell her! It's not like she doesn't hate me already!"

George ran his fingers through his hair. "I didn't tell her. She said that she talked to Meredith."

Izzie's eyes widened. "No! Meredith knows too?! This is bad!"

"I know! What are we going to do, Izzie? I've screwed up really badly. I'm like worse than… than… Derek Shepherd."

Izzie patted him comfortingly on the back. "Now, don't say that. You're not Shepherd. You're George. And we're going to figure this out."

George started pacing. "And the worst part is, Cristina's wedding invitation came today. It was addressed to the O'Malley's. As in George O'Malley and WIFE. What am I going to do? I can't just go with Callie if she doesn't want to be married anymore. I'm married and I'm going to be all alone at a wedding!"

Izzie stared at him. He looked so much more grown-up than he did at the beginning of the year. His hair had grown out from when he cut it, after Meredith. His eyes were wiser. The stress had carved more lines in his face. But what changed him was the ring on his finger. He was married now. She missed the old George. The one who was still a boy, not really a man. She didn't suppose he was happy like that. She shrugged it off.

"Don't worry, George. I don't have a boyfriend. My invitation says Izzie Stevens and guest. So, I'm like expected to bring someone. I hate all of these expectations!"

George stamped his foot down. "Me too! What do you say we do something about it?"

Izzie looked excited. "Like what?"

"I don't know…let's bend the rules. Let's go together!"

Izzie grinned. She clapped her hands together. "It's the perfect plan! Cristina and Burke will never think about addressing invitations by couples again!"

George became light-hearted. "Good! But we can only go as friends. I don't want to make Callie too mad. If she's sees us doing anything, she might kill us."

"Yeah, that would be bad. Did you know that she tried to beat up Meredith once?"

George laughed. "No way! She can really get jealous. Hopefully, maybe this will push her over the edge. Maybe she'll realize that she loves me and can't live without me. She'll come back to me!"

Izzie frowned. _No, that's not right. He's supposed to be with me. _"Well, you never know."

George looked at her. "What's wrong?"

Izzie smiled at him. _There's the smile you were looking for. _"I'm so excited to do this. Do you have a suit picked out yet?"

Now it was George's turn to frown. "A suit? I suppose I could get my mom to make one, like she's always done."

Izzie laughed. "George, the wedding is in a few weeks. She won't have time. Let's just go out and buy you one."

"Do you want to get your dress too?"

Izzie shook her head. "I'm a bridesmaid. We're going to get our dresses together."

"Oh, okay. So, me and you, shopping for a suit together? Sounds like fun."

Izzie gave him a thumbs-up. "It's a date."

George froze.

Izzie spoke again quickly. "As friends."

George relaxed again and started walking back to the main hallway. "So, when do you want to go shopping?"

Izzie shrugged. "How about the day after tomorrow?"

George nodded. "Sounds good."

As they were about to split into their different ways, Izzie whispered to George. "And George, you might want to bring your checkbook." _He is going to look so handsome._

George was confused, but left her smiling.

As soon as he was out of sight, Izzie slumped against the wall. _I've got to go home._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So Izzie's here. She's going to cause all different kinds of trouble.

Next chapter: Double date!! Yay. It's going to take up most of the chapter, because these characters have a lot to say. Mark and Izzie have a chat. And something else happens, but I forget. Don't worry. I have it all written down.

I'm going back to school tomorrow, so updates might take a little longer now.  Sorry.

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Do I need to bribe you? Let's see how you do on your own. Review please. I said the magic word.


	8. All the Pain Part 2

Disclaimer: See chapter 1 or 2.

I hope you like it. Thanks for reading and you should review. Please.

Right Kind of Wrong

Chapter 7: All the Pain

_There's no way to explain  
All the pleasure is worth all the pain_

Part 2:

Addison Montgomery had never disappointed a date.

That was because she always had it planned out. She could recite the outline of every date in her head.

She always dressed nicely, put on make-up, and styled her hair. So, when the guy picked her up, the first comment he made was about her appearance.

As they road in the car, they talked about occupations. She could tell from this very moment if he was worthy of another date. It didn't matter the profession, just the level of ambition.

When they ate at the restaurant, he ordered a steak and she ordered a salad. Always. And they talked about family, lifelong dreams, favorite hobbies, and hometowns.

Then he drove her home. On the way home, they conversed about the food and the service at the restaurant. If he complained too much, she knew he would never be able to reach her expectations. Addison was an optimistic kind of girl.

Then, if she had a good time, she would give him a polite kiss on the lips. If he was boring, but all together a sweet guy, he would receive a kiss on the cheek. A self-obsessed jerk was left with an unfulfilled "I'll call you."

Never had she invited a guy up to her apartment on the first date.

Okay, that was a lie.

Only one, but that was Derek.

Alex doesn't count. They went back to his place.

So mostly never.

But this was the second date. Second dates were filled with excitement, because she truly didn't know what was going to happen.

She could truthfully say that she had never been on a second date that included her ex-husband and his ex-mistress.

Addison hated not knowing what to expect. When she doesn't know something, she tends to doubt herself. _What was I thinking? A date with my ex, his girlfriend, and the guy I slept with a couple nights ago._

She corrected herself. _You know Alex means more than that._

_But still, what am I going to do?_

At first, she was so sure of herself. She wanted Alex to feel included. It was comfortable, just Alex, Meredith, and Derek. She knew these people well.

But the more she thought about it, the more she regretted the idea.

In fact, after the talk with Mark, she had a new plan.

She actually had made a list of conversation topics on a note card, which she hid in her purse. Just in case Derek and Alex decide to have a jealous staring contest and Meredith shuts up.

A tiny make-up kit, tissues, tampons, and condoms were also stored in her purse, for emergencies.

She was ready and prepared. She stood at her door, waiting for Alex to ring the bell.

At 7:02, he knocked on the door.

_Right on time. _She thought.

He was dressed impeccably. She never imagined that he could look that sexy in a suit. He gave her that cocky smile of his. She almost stopped and ran back into her suite to get a camera. She wanted to e-mail his picture to all of her high school classmates. _That would be fun. Wow. He looks great._

Alex couldn't take his eyes off of her. He was sure she planned the light blue slimming dress that showed off her hips and cleavage. Her eyes and hair shined. He wanted to tell her how beautiful she looked, but he was pretty sure he had already mentioned that ten times today at work.

So he said "I've been looking forward to this all day."

That was half-truthful He really did want to be with Addison. He just wasn't looking forward to Derek Shepherd. He knew that he was competing against eleven years of marriage and that Addison still thought about Derek.

But, like Addison, Alex had a plan.

Addison stepped out of the elevator and held Alex's hand as they walked out of the hotel. She started to pull him to the lot where her car was parked, but he stopped her. Alex pointed across the street. "That's our ride."

Parked across the street was a black stretch limousine.

Addison squeaked.

She LOVED limos.

She jumped up and her curls bounced. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed her cheek. It made him incredibly happy to see her smile like that. His grin matched hers.

He led her towards the limo and she squeezed his hand. She didn't see him wink at the driver, a longtime friend of his.

She was concentrated on Alex and his thoughtful gift.

Then, her playful smile turned to a wicked grin.

She knew just how to thank him.

Alex was in for one wild ride.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Earlier that day_

Mark Sloan trotted around the corner of the hospital. He had done everything Addison said, including digging out his blue sweater from the bottom of his dresser. He hadn't worn it in a long time because, well, it reminded him of Addison. Now he was ready to move on.

He made his way to the cafeteria, where he knew Izzie would be. He needed to get there before she met her friends. He didn't want an audience for this.

She was sitting there, reading a book with her glasses on. Her blonde hair tumbled on to her shoulders. Her legs rested on the chair across from her under the table.

Mark sat down at the table. She looked up over her glasses. "What are you doing?"

Before he could speak another word, she blurted out sarcastically "Oh- wait- do you need some more coffee? Because it's not my job, as a surgical intern to run your errands for you." She rolled her eyes.

He tried to seem nice. He didn't want his ego to scare her away. "I know. I thought I made it up to you."

She took a bite out of her carrot. "And what did you do? Make another sexual comment?"

He became very uncomfortable. "No, I let you in on that surgery. I asked for you."

Her face softened. "That was you?"

Now he was embarrassed. "Yeah. So?"

She leaned back in her chair. "I thought Bailey had asked for me, you know, after the whole Cristina thing. So, under the rugged and cocky exterior, you're really a nice guy?"

He smiled. "I guess you could say I have the whole package."

She nodded. "It's really too bad I've already dated one of those guys. Then he cheated on me."

He winced. _Ouch. That's pretty straightforward. _"Well, you don't have to date me. I just need a date to the Yang/Burke wedding." He put on his sexiest smile. "I would love for you to accompany me."

Izzie burst into laughter. "Are you serious?"

His face fell. Then she realized. "You are. Wow. I- I..." _I don't know what to say! He looks really handsome in that sweater. _"It's just really unexpected. I never thought...I would love to."

His smile was brought back. "You will?"

She recovered. "Oh- but I'm already going with George. I'm sorry."

Mark looked down for a second. Then he looked right back up and faked a smile. "It's all right. Maybe next time?"

She smiled. "Definitely. Sure. The next wedding."

He laughed. "Or coffee. Would you like to get a drink sometime?"

"I have a lot on my plate right now."

"I understand." _Wow. That might be the worst rejection I've ever gotten. That might be the only rejection I've ever gotten._

"Maybe if you stop being a jerk to everyone and stop sleeping with the entire nursing staff."

He looked surprised at her forwardness. "Okay. I'll work on that."

There was an awkward silence. Then he stood up. "I guess I'll see you later."

"This won't affect my career, right?"

Mark laughed again. "Yeah, I think you'll be okay. You know, Addison thinks pretty highly of you."

Izzie's eyes widened. _She does? Before she thought that I was an adulteress whore. And against God. Which I'm not. It's perfectly okay..._

"Yeah, she said you were the best. She has a lot of faith in you. Don't let her down. Too many people have already."

"I'll have to thank her for the kind words."

"You should." He starts to leave.

"Dr. Sloan?"

He turns back around. "It's Mark, when we're not in the O.R."

She blushed. "If my plans change, you'll be the first one I'll call."

He smirks. "Can you let me know anytime soon? I've got to get a date."

Izzie pauses. "Well, I know Callie Torres, the orthopedic surgeon, doesn't have a date. You could take her."

Mark thinks for a moment. _Isn't she married now? To an intern? I forget which one...Oh well. It must not be the same person. _"Yeah, that would be a good idea. We should sit together at the wedding."

Izzie speaks quickly. "No no. That would be a bad idea."

Mark looks confused, but Izzie decides not to explain. "Do you know Callie Torres?"

Mark displays a playful smirk, which makes Izzie suspicious. "Yeah, we've...met."

He turns around and leaves her staring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek Shepherd checks his watch. Addison and Alex were thirty minutes late. He knew Addison could be fashionably late sometimes, but this was ridiculous.

Then, Addison burst through the doors of the restaurant, followed by Alex. "I'm so sorry we're late." She looked genuinely apologetic, but there was a sparkle in her eye.

Her hair was messed and her lipstick was slightly smeared. Alex put a hand on her back and whispered "You might want to go to the bathroom."

Addison blushed and excused herself.

Before Alex could sit down, Meredith asked him "What did YOU two do on the way here?" The rise in her voice hinted amusement.

Alex seemed surprised and frightened at the same time. "Wha- What would make you say that?"

Meredith grinned. "Well, the way you guys rushed in and how Addison looked and the fact that your fly has been unzipped since you walked in led us to believe you had a little fun on the way here." As she said the last words, she and Derek started laughing.

Alex turned red and discretely zipped his fly back up. Then he sat back down in his chair. He murmured "Thanks" and looked down at his napkin.

Meredith was still laughing. "While you were driving?!"

Alex shook his head, still not making eye contact. "I rented a limo."

At that, Derek burst out laughing.

He turned to Meredith. " Addison loves limos."

And then he said more quietly. "They make her horny."

Alex was about to die of embarrassment. But then, Derek said "She did the same thing for me when I got her one for our fourth anniversary. Best anniversary present ever. Then, I tried to get a limo every anniversary after."

Alex's head perked up. He put his angry face on again. Then he stood up. "I'm going to make sure Addison's okay."

Meredith shook her head at Derek. "Try not to say stuff like that."

Derek actually felt bad. He put his arm around her and kissed the side of her face. "You know I love you. And you look beautiful tonight."

Meredith cursed herself for falling under his spell. "Thank you." She paused and then looked at him. "Do you want me to do that?"

Derek groaned uncomfortably. There was really no right answer to this question. "Umm...if you want to."

Meredith decided that he had suffered enough and dropped the subject.

By the woman's restroom, Alex was about to knock and then Addison opened the door. "Hey." She smiled sexily and wrapped her arms around his neck to nibble on his ear.

_Good God. What is this woman doing to me?_ Alex thought. He pulled his face away from hers. "So, Derek told me about the limos back in New York. When you were with him."

Addison frowned. She didn't want to talk about Derek. She wanted to enjoy the moment. "So?"

Alex shrugged. "So...I just don't want everything I do to remind you of him. I'm trying to do new things and it's not working."

Addison laughed. "Don't worry about it. I'm not thinking about him. I'm thinking about you. And trust me, everything you do is better...and bigger."

So now, Alex felt better. He smiled to himself and ignored his envy. "Let's go eat."

When they came back to the table smiling and holding hands, Derek breathed a sigh of relief. He had not ruined everything.

They ordered their food. Derek had requested the lobster while smiling at Addison. "Remember the lobsters?"

Addison laughed. "With the old man? And the scarf?" They both cracked up. Once again, Meredith and Alex felt like outsiders. This including plan was not working.

Up until their food arrived, Derek and Addison shared memories about their time in New York. Even afterward, with food in their mouth, they threw around anecdotes. Meredith and Alex were silent.

Until Alex spoke up. "So, how's the race for chief going?"

Then Derek and Addison became quiet. Addison fidgeted. "It's okay."

Derek scowled. "Mark is probably going to get it, with all of his charm and wit and 'Right Now Plan'."

Then, another awkward silence came about. Meredith thought _It was almost better when Addison and Derek wouldn't shut up about _ _New York_

Then Addison thought of something. "Meredith, I was talking to Mark a few days ago and he said something about a Dirty Mistresses Club."

Meredith choked on her food. Derek patted her on the back. "What is that, Mer?"

"Umm. It's just something Mark made up when he visited from New York. It was all him. I never said a word."

Derek smiled. "It's okay. You can talk about it. He didn't come on to you, right?"

"No, of course not." _Except for that once. But he comes on to everyone. _

Addison leaned against her elbow. "Actually, he was talking about asking Izzie Stevens to the wedding."

Now, Alex spit out his wine. "WHAT?"

Addison turned toward him. "What? You don't think they would make a cute couple?"

Alex slammed his hand on the table. "That son of a bitch! I can't believe he would do that! He's just going to take advantage. I hope you told him not to."

Everyone in the restaurant was staring at him. They had all heard his outburst. Addison fiercely whispered "Alex!" She was hurt and embarrassed. "Why do you care?"

Alex didn't want to answer. So, Meredith got Addison's attention and told her "They dated a while ago."

"Oh." Addison turned back towards Alex. "Well, why did you break up?"

Meredith and Alex were silent this time. Derek crossed his arms. He wasn't going to let Alex off the hook this time. "Didn't he cheat on her?"

Alex glared at Derek before looking down at Addison lap, then trailing his eyes up her body until they met hers. Her face was expressionless. "Why?" She breathed out.

He reached for her arm, but she pulled back. "Umm." He couldn't find an answer anywhere. He didn't want her to think he was shallow. "I guess it was just a moment thing. You understand, right?"

She couldn't believe him. "Why would I understand that?"

He broke eye contact. "Ummm. Because of Sloan..." His voice trailed off.

She had the urge to do something big, to get rid of all of her emotion. Like slap him, or kiss him, or hit something. She swallowed it and tried to mask her feelings "I've loved every man that I have every slept with." Her eyes asked him _Have you? _

Again, he failed to answer her question. "Maybe it would be a good idea for us to go. We can talk about this somewhere else."

She looked him straight in the eyes and replied coolly "You can. I'm staying here."

Alex was speechless. He stood up, testing her.

She wasn't backing down. "You should find another date to the wedding."

Alex didn't believe her. He was in total shock. "So- so you're just giving up? Just like that? Addison- that's bullshit!"

Derek had to get involved. He needed to be a part of the drama. He spoke softly and intensely." Maybe you should watch your tone and language. Don't cause another scene. You should just go and cool off."

Alex spat back at him "You'd like that wouldn't you?"

Meredith felt her voice rise. "What does that mean?"

Derek had told one of Alex's secrets. He was in for some revenge. "I found THEM..." He pointed to Addison and Derek "...a couple days ago alone in the doctor's lounge. He was LYING on top of her."

Now Meredith jumped up. "WHAT?!"

Derek rushed to Meredith's side. "I swear Meredith. Nothing happened. I love you. I promise. Don't leave me. Tell them, Addison. It was nothing."

Addison crossed her arms. "I'm not speaking to HIM."

Derek pleaded. " Addison!"

Addison was silent.

Derek turned back to Meredith, who was pulling away. "Meredith! I promise. Just stay." She was practically dragging him before she gave up. "Okay, Derek. Let's just take a break. Okay? You need to decide what you want. You can't have us both. I won't be that girl anymore."

Derek was almost in tears. "But I want you! Don't let Alex ruin our relationship! Please!"

Meredith pushed his hands off of her. "Derek, I trust him more than I do you. That's a bad sign. I really need time to think about this and so do you. If you love me, you'll just let me go. How about just until after the wedding?"

Derek, defeated, sank back in his chair with his head in his hands.

Meredith followed Alex out of the restaurant. As soon as they were outside and out of sight, they both broke down. Alex slumped to the ground with Meredith close behind. Alex laughed bitterly and said "That was the stupidest fight I've ever had. I'm sorry about Derek."

Meredith leaned against his shoulder. "It's okay. I know that he's not sleeping with Addison. He just needs to get past the guilt and the regret part. It only takes time. I need to learn how to trust a man who cheated on his wife."

Alex nodded. "Yeah. Just hope for the best. I'm hoping Addison will talk to me again. After the whole Izzie thing, she seemed pretty upset. I wish I could prove to her that I'm in this for the long run."

"We just need some time to think."

Alex agreed. Then, after a moment had passed, he said "I guess I need a date for the wedding."

She smiled up at him. "Wanna go as friends?"

"You bet."

_Back in the restaurant..._

Everyone was gaping at the scene that just took place. A waiter had actually come up and asked Addison if they could be quieter or leave.

Addison had just about slapped him.

Then, Derek looked up from his hands. "Why is your boyfriend such an ass?"

Addison tilted her head. "He's my ex-boyfriend now. At least, you're only on a break."

Derek sat up. "It's like the same thing. Like separated and divorced." He put special emphasis on the words 'separated' and 'divorced'.

Addison scrunched up her face. "What does being on a break mean? I never really understood the concept."

Derek pretended to act all-knowing. He started out..."Well. It really depends on the couple. In my view, it's a couple, who need some time apart to strengthen their relationship or watch it crash and burn. Each is allowed to go on dates, but not have sex with anyone else. The couple is not supposed to date, but be friends. In my experience, that never happens and we just end up not talking to each other and then we break up. It's like softening the blow. You can be in denial the whole entire time. But, that's just a general overview. Very basic."

Addison stared at him. "Just how many breaks have you been on?"

Derek looked up at the ceiling, as if counting in the air. "Uhh...if you count our separation, four."

"Why didn't I know that?"

Derek smiles. "I guess we don't know everything about each other."

Addison leans forward and places her elbow on the table. She rests her chin in her hand. "We still need dates for the wedding. Want to go as friends?"

"I don't know... I can't have Meredith angry with me. She already thinks we're sleeping together."

Addison throws her napkin at Derek. "No, she doesn't. You should prove your loyalty."

Derek looks confused. "By going to the wedding with someone else?"

Addison sighs in frustration. "AS FRIENDS. Go to the wedding with me and then spend the entire time with her. On your list of priorities, your love for her is higher than our friendship. She'll see that."

Derek complains. "That's the stupidest plan ever, Addison."

Addison throws up her hands in aggravation. "It's the only plan we have!"

Derek thinks about it. "Okay. I'll try it. But the second she gets upset..."

"We'll call it off and I'll find another date."

"Okay. It's a deal."

They both glance at the table. Hardly any of the food has been touched. Neither feels like eating their main course anymore.

Derek places his fork and knife down. "Want to split dessert?"

"How about pudding?"

"With ice cream on the side."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A couple of nights later..._

Cristina and Preston have developed a schedule of talking about their wedding while getting ready for bed.

This night, Preston had planned to discuss a seating arrangement. He set a foam poster board on the bed. Pink post-it notes for females. Blue post-it notes for males.

Cristina walked out of the bathroom. Preston was smiling at his accomplishment. She joked sarcastically "Are you proud that you're neurotic and obsessed with organization?"

He simply replied "Yes."

They sat on the bed. Cristina pulled one pink and one blue post-it from their respective stacks. "Izzie and George will be coming together."

"What about Callie?"

"She's bringing Dr. Sloan."

"I thought he was with Addison. Am I behind on these things?"

Cristina yawned. "Don't worry. I got it all covered. Meredith said she's coming with Alex." She placed two more post-its on the board. "That leaves Dr. McDreamy going stag."

Preston looked at her. "No, he's not."

Cristina's head jerked up. "What?"

Preston laughed. "I can't believe you don't know this."

Cristina holds the 'Derek' post-it up. "You could tell me and get something done, or you could brag about it."

"Fine, he's going with Addison, as friends."

"That's stupid."

Preston nodded. "Yeah, I know. Bailey is bringing her husband and Richard is coming with a neurosurgeon from LA."

"The chief is seeing a neurosurgeon from LA?"

"Yes, Miss I-Know-All-The-Gossip-At-The-Hospital."

"Shut up."

"Don't worry. In four short weeks, your name will be changed to Mrs. Preston Burke."

"I'm not changing my name."

"You aren't?"

"Umm... no. I am referred to as a doctor. DOCTOR Yang."

He looks at her, completely surprised. "I can't believe you aren't changing your name."

She points to the board. "Let's get back to work."

"Now for our parents...I say we sit them at opposite ends of the room."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Don't worry. It will all be okay.

But maybe not.

Maybe Alex and Addison will never get back together.

Maybe Meredith won't find it in her heart to trust Derek.

Maybe George will realize his love for Izzie and Mark will be heartbroken forever.

I know what's going to happen. And we still have four chapters until the resolution of this wedding storyline.

This took forever to write. Please be happy with me. I hope I didn't disappoint you. I'm seriously not studying for math because I wanted to finish this.

I know the characters are being immature, stubborn, and stupid. Particularly Addison and Alex. But they're not perfect. So forgive them.

Next chapter: Mark and Addison talk AGAIN. So do Izzie and George. And George and Alex might swap stories...and something else.

As always, Thank you for the great reviews. I'm writing instead of studying for math because of them. So, if you don't review, next time, I might study math. But if you do review, I'll write like crazy. Like fingers at the speed of lightening. Which I can do because I practice piano trills once every week. Does everyone see the connection between reviews and writing? Good. I think I made myself pretty clear. :) Thank you.


	9. You're the One I Run To Part 1

_Disclaimer: See chapter 1 or 2. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

_Does anyone know what's wrong with I can't upload any documents._

_REVIEW. Thanks._

**Right Kind of Wrong **

_**Chapter 8 Part 1: You're the One I Run to **_

_Loving you isn't really something I should do  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you  
That I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong  
I should try to run  
But I just can't seem to  
'Cause every time I run you're the one I run to _

Izzie Stevens was extremely happy.

She couldn't believe George had picked her. Over his wife! It was mind-boggling.

She loved her best friend. Everything was so comfortable.

She was allowed to say stupid things without feeling embarrassed.

She was allowed to move on from Denny, something she desperately needed to do.

She was allowed to brush up against him without it being awkward.

Izzie liked to compare herself to Meredith because, now, she was a dirty mistress. But she had won George's favor over Callie. Meredith had failed when Derek left her alone.

Derek had picked Addison at first. George had picked Izzie.

Which was great news for her.

Now she could be happy again. She could feel wanted and loved.

But a small part of her feared that George didn't feel the same way.

As they walked on the sidewalk, after shopping for his suit, she almost asked him how he felt.

But just as she was about to say something, George pointed across the street. "Look!"

Meredith and Alex were sitting against a brick wall. Meredith was leaning against Alex. Both looked worn.

Izzie and George made their way across the busy street. Meredith and Alex were too depressed to notice them. Izzie and George were literally standing right in front of them before either noticed.

Izzie stared at Meredith.She was slightly angry that Meredith was so close to Alex. _Is that jealousy? Of Meredith? _Suddenly George wasn't so appealing.

George asked her "What are you doing?"

Alex looked up. _Wow. What a coincidence. Half of the women I've slept with in _ _Seattle__ are here. If Olivia and that patient show up, I locking myself in my house and not coming out for a week. _

Meredith spoke slowly. "I broke up with Derek."

Izzie knew she was going after Alex. _What a bitch. And she called herself Izzie's friend. _"Moved on quickly, didn't you?"

Meredith woke up from her daze. "What?"

Izzie gestured to Alex, who began shaking his head repeatedly. Meredith moved away from Alex. "Alex? No! Addison just dumped him too. We're wallowing in our misery."

Izzie's mouth dropped open. "You're dating Doctor Montgomery?!"

Alex glared at Meredith.

She shrugged. "Sorry." Meredith didn't really care at this point.

Alex returned his focus to Izzie. "I was seeing her." He put extra emphasis on the "was".

Izzie blurted out. "You're over me?"

Everyone looked at her. Alex was confused. _Why does she look so hurt? _"Don't you want that? You're still in love with Denny." _Oops. I mentioned the "D" word. Now she's going to burst into tears. _

George felt very uncomfortable.

Meredith was still out in a daydream.

Izzie couldn't explain her feelings. She was caught in a webbed triangle of men. Denny. George. Alex. Her love was so abstract for each; it was easy to get them confused. She tried to find the right words to reply. "I miss Denny, but I think he would want me to be happy."

Now Alex was at a loss of words. He wished that he could have known this before he fell for Addison. He sympathized with Izzie, but he needed Addison back.

Then, Alex formulated a plan in his head. It could work, or it could be the biggest mistake of his life. He was willing to take the risk. He turned to George. "George, buddy!" He stood up wrapped his arm around George. "Can I speak to you in private for a moment?"

George answered suspiciously "Umm. Sure…Alex."

Meredith stood up. "I really need to get going anyway."

Izzie didn't want to leave, but then Alex said "Izzie, why don't you take Meredith home? I'll bring back George later."

Izzie grudgingly waited for Meredith, who was being very slow. "Come on, Meredith! You should move on. You deserve better."

Meredith went even slower and said "Do you even know why we broke up?"

Izzie grabbed Meredith's arm and started pulling her. "No."

"Then shut up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex shoves George into the limo. George collapses onto the seat and rubs his head. "Thanks for that."

Alex sits across from him. "No problem."

George sits up. He looks frightened. Alex becomes uncomfortable. "Uhh. I've never really done this before."

George moves farther away from Alex. "What? Done what?"

"The whole guys talking about serious stuff."

George breathes out. "Oh, okay. Yeah, me neither."

Alex punches him in the shoulder. "What did you think I meant?"

George shifts. "I don't know. I'm used to hanging around girls."

Alex could relate. "Ok, but I need to talk something out with you. I need a favor."

George leans in. "What kind of favor?"

Alex glances outside to make sure Izzie and Meredith have left. "I want to switch dates for the wedding."

George shakes his head. "Why?"

Alex places his hands on George's shoulders. "What I'm about to tell you, it CANNOT leave this limo. You do not tell anyone."

George is a little excited. He can feel the adrenaline pump through him. _I wonder what he's going to tell me. This is the place in movies where they announce a big secret or a dangerous mission. I could be the hero. _

George grins. _Get that look off your face! A superhero would concentrate on what he's being told. _George's face hardens and tries to conceal his thrill. Alex looks at him curiously. Their foreheads are almost touching. Alex moves back a little and takes his hands off George.

George remains still. "I swear on my life. This is between us."

Alex tries to loosen up, but becomes nervous. Somehow he manages to spit out words. "I think I'm falling in love with Addison."

George breaks his solemn face. "You are? You just started dating!"

Alex is confused at the changes of mood. "Hey! It's been a couple of weeks. And I've had like a year to get to know her. I just can't imagine living without her. I have the potential to fall in love. I mean, in the near future."

George laughs. "You mean, you love her soonish?"

"Exactly." Alex nods.

"And you want to show Dr. Montgomery you might love her by taking Izzie to the wedding?"

George leans back. Alex retrieves a couple of glasses out of the cabinet. "No! I just don't think Addison fully appreciates me. She thinks she can just throw away everything and then get it back! I want to make her feel the jealousy I feel when I see her with Derek."

"Or, you could tell her how you feel."

"I tried that with Izzie when she was with Denny. She yelled at me for claiming her. I can't lose Addison like that. She needs to experience envy."

Alex pours the glasses and George takes one from his hand. "So, you're saying that she'll realize how much she misses you. She'll feel sick at the thought of you with someone else."

Alex takes a sip of wine. "That's exactly what I'm saying."

George's eyes turn hollow. "Man, I've got to get Callie back."

Alex was surprised at the turn of conversation. "What?"

George rubs his eyes. "I miss her so much. She's my wife."

Alex switches seats so he's sitting next to George. Then, he pours more wine."

George yawns. "What? Are you trying to get me drunk?"

Alex laughs. "You get drunk after two glasses of wine?'

George pretends to be offended and then laughs. "Hey! I can't hold my liquor very well."

"I had two drinks with dinner and I don't feel a thing."

Alex shouts up to the driver to take both of them home. The car starts to move. George falls over in his seat, almost spilling his drink. He stays in this slumped position. "Why did Dr. Montgomery break up with you anyway?"

Alex coughs. "You can call her Addison. And she can't trust me. Derek told her that I cheated on Izzie. I couldn't tell her why I did. She called me out on it and I reminded her of Mark. I don't know why she couldn't understand my actions."

George reaches for more wine. "I don't know, man. Girls are confusing." The bottle sways. Alex laughs and helps his pour. _He really can't hold his alcohol. _

George was still speaking, or mumbling rather. "I mean, I completely understand. When I cheated on Callie…"

"What?!"

George hit his head with his hand. "Ow. Damn it. I forgot that you didn't know that. Oh well. You'll find out soon anyway. I slept with Izzie."

Alex didn't know what to feel. _George really gets around with his best friends. Uh-oh. Am I next? _He wanted to laugh, but George looked miserable. So, Alex breathed a sigh of relief. "I am so over Izzie how. For sure."

George pats him on the back. "That's good to know." He takes the bottle from Alex and starts drinking straight from it. "So what's the final plan for the wedding?"

Alex thought for a moment. "Okay, we switch dates. You go with Meredith and I'll go with Izzie. Addison sees me with Izzie and realizes that she can't live without me. Then, I surprise her by taking her outside on to a balcony. When she's feeling so sad because she's lost me, I kiss her. Then, she forgives me and takes off her shirt. And then we…"

George covers Alex's mouth with his free hand. "Hey! Too much information! I don't want to hear about your sexcapades with Dr. Montgomery. I may never be able to look at her again."

Alex laughs. "You're the one who's sitting where my bare ass was an hour ago."

George processes the information, then shrieks. "EW! EW! EW!" He moves over to the other side of the limo. "This side is okay, right?"

"Yeah, you're fine."

George lies down over the seat. "I'm going to the wedding with Meredith? I wonder what Callie will think of that."

Alex looks down at George. "You know, she's going with Sloan."

George's arms go flailing everywhere. "WHAT?! That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

Alex is almost afraid George will beat him up again, like the time on the fishing trip. "Uh. It's true."

George bangs on the seat. "You know what? I don't care! She can go to the wedding with McSteamy! We're getting a divorce anyway." He runs out of breath, and then buries his head in the seat. "But I miss her laugh. She laughs at my jokes, even when they're not funny. And I miss the way she looks at me, like I'm McDreamy. Not George, the best friend who tags along for the laughs. I'm the star of her show."

Alex was beginning to get a little uncomfortable. _Screw it. I need to be a friend to George. _He hugs George, wrapping his arms around. Then he pats him on the back to signal that the hug is over. George doesn't let go. Alex, startled, throws George against the back of the limo. George has passed out. Alex wipes the sweat of his forehead and grabs the bottle of wine from George. _I can't believe he drank the whole thing. _Alex sits quietly to himself until the car rolls to a stop. Alex gets out first. "Thanks Andy!" He yells to the front of the car.

Andy waves back. "It's no problem. I'm sorry it didn't go so well."

Alex looks at George, who is still sleeping. "Hey! Can you help me with him?"

Andy, a former wrestler who still has the body, steps out of the car. The two men lift George up and out of the car. Andy asks "Dude, what's with his hair?"

"He's had a rough night." They carry George up the stairs to Alex's room. They drop him on the bed. George grunts. They walk back downstairs. Andy puts his hand on the doorknob. "Well, I hope everything works out. But if it doesn't…" he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a slip of paper. "Can you give the redhead my number?"

Alex looks at him. "Yeah. I'm not going to do that." Andy looks slightly disappointed, but shrugs. Then he exits the house. Alex walks to the living room and lies down on the couch. _That guy is so weird. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mark Sloan was not having a pleasant week. First, Derek had yelled at him. Then, Addison had dumped him. Then, Izzie had rejected him. Now, he had to go to the Burke/Yang wedding with the saucy Callie Torres.

Callie wasn't Izzie, but at least he'd have a date. At first, he had been a little nervous. After what happened with Izzie, Mark was afraid that he was losing his touch.

He still wasn't sure. Callie seemed like she didn't even want to go, but then angrily agreed. Mark isn't a "I don't really want to, but okay." kind of guy.

Mark is a "Hell yeah! Let's screw!" person. _I can't believe I actually had to ask someone to the wedding that I wasn't even invited to. Where are the women who throw themselves at me? It must be the dreary atmosphere. In _ _New York__, this would have never happened. _Mark spotted Addison across the hall. _I've got to talk to her. Maybe she'll know what's wrong. There has to be some kind of explanation for all this weird behavior. _

He poked Addison in the shoulder. "Hey."

Addison didn't turn away from her chart. "Hey."

Mark wanted to get her attention. "Want to fuck in an on-call room?"

Addison immediately looked up. "What?! Don't go around saying things like that!"

"It worked on the nurses. At least, now you are paying attention to me."

Addison takes her glasses off and places a hand on her hip. "Yes. You have my attention."

Mark acted as if he was angry. "I have to go with Callie to the wedding, thanks to you."

Addison laughs. "What? I told you to ask Izzie! Not Callie."

Mark folds his arms. "Izzie rejected me."

Addison was shocked. "No way! The blue sweater didn't work on her?"

Mark smiles. "No. I was perfectly charming. You didn't mention that she already had a date! She's going with another intern. Some Greg or…"

Addison sighs. "George."

"Yeah! That was it! You already knew? Why didn't you tell me? Let me guess, you just wanted me to get hurt again, right?"

Addison hits him with her chart. "I didn't know that she was going with George! George is married."

Mark is suddenly turned on. "She goes for married guys? That's my kind of woman."

Addison glares at him. "He's married to CALLIE."

Mark tries to make all the connections in his head. "What kind of triangle did I get myself into?"

Addison rubs the bridge of her nose. "It helps if you picture it as a square…But it doesn't matter! You can't go with Callie! She's married!"

Mark nudges her with his elbow. "Didn't stop us."

Addison pushes him away. _He needs to stop this cocky act if he's serious about Izzie. I know how to shut him up. _"So now I'm just another scratch on your track record of married women? Nice Mark. I almost believed you when you said you had feelings for me. It makes me really regret our time together. I traded in my marriage for a one night stand."

Mark becomes quiet. " Addison, you know that isn't true. I was just kidding." He hesitantly wraps his arms around her. "I love you."

She shoves him again. "Okay, okay. I know. You just have to stop all the sexual jokes or Izzie will never find you attractive. Believe me, sexual innuendo is not a turn on. Most of the time. Izzie is a strong woman. You have to respect her."

Mark thinks about this. _I was kind of condescending before. But she's an intern! I treat all of them like that. If I want to be with her, I have to stop. But just her. Alex will be running double the errands than he was before to make up for it. I will not give up my position as a superior. _"Okay. Got it. Thanks."

Addison sighed and closed her eyes.

Mark leans against the counter. "Trouble in paradise?"

Addison looks up at him with weary eyes. "You could say that. I broke up with you-know-who. He was so angry with me that he caused a big fight between Meredith and Derek. It's a long story."

Mark slides closer to her. "So, are you free for the wedding? I'd love not to go with a married woman. You'd be a lot more fun than hearing someone complain about their lost love. It's kind of a mood killer."

Addison laughs at him. "I'm going with Derek actually. It's part of a big plan to get Meredith and Derek back together. You wouldn't understand. But I'm sure it would look a lot better if you came with us. We could all be friends again." _It's like a dream. _

Mark questions her. "You want to go with both of us?"

Addison shrugs. "Why not?"

Mark couldn't believe her. This was outrageous.

Addison was getting excited about this. _Two dates! I've never done that before! _"Callie would be hanging around George anyway. It could be just the three of us. Like back in New York. Remember how much fun that was?"

Mark spoke directly to her. "People would think we were some kind of weird threesome."

Addison tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, as she always did when she was too excited. "Derek is going to be with Meredith. It'll be just the two of us mostly."

Mark looked in the other direction, trying to clear his head. "Well…"

"We'll be a team. The best surgeons on the west coast. AND Callie will draw George away from Izzie. Izzie will be left alone and vulnerable. That's your favorite kind of woman!"

Mark could see Addison's eyes sparkling. _She really wants to do this. _"I guess…"

"Okay!" Addison jumps up and down. "Be ready at five!" She rushes away from him.

Mark shouts at her back. "Addison! I didn't say yes!" She waves him off.

When she's far away enough, she tucks herself into a little corner of the hospital. She takes out her cell-phone and dials a familiar number.

"Hey. Mark is coming with us to the wedding."

Derek is eating lunch at the cafeteria. Addison can barely make out his voice through the chomping of food. "Why are you out of breath? And no."

"What? Yes, he is."

"No." Derek swallows.

Addison stomps her foot. "Yes! Derek! You know this has always been my fantasy! Walking down the red carpet with both of you on my arms. I'll be the star!"

Derek is about to get angry. "NO! Addison, it is someone else's wedding. Not the premiere of a new movie."

"Everyone will want to be me!"

Derek shakes his head. Addison is in her own little world now. "No, Addison. I won't have it."

"Yes, you will. We can say we're all going as friends. It'll look better than you and I going by ourselves. You can be with Meredith the entire time. It will be like if you just asked her."

Derek isn't giving in. "No. Not with him. Anyone else."

"Derek, everyone else has dates. And remember? You owe me. You have not paid your debt yet. You're lucky I'm not charging you five more years of marriage!"

Derek takes a swig of his drink. "Yes I did. I bought you ice cream. And look how well that turned out. Meredith thinks I cheated on her."

Addison tries to lower her voice to a fierce whisper. "I waited for you Derek. Everyday in New York. I was so desperate. And when I needed most, you never came. Please! Just do this! I want us all to be friends again. Like how it used to be."

Derek sighed. He knew he should be the good guy. "All right, Addison. Don't get upset."

Addison's voice was instantly perky again. "So, you'll do it?!"

Derek groaned. "Yes. Now hang up before I change my mind." In a split second, he heard the dial tone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mark watched as Addison left. He whipped out his cell phone from the pocket of his scrubs and dialed.

"Hello?" A groggy voice said.

"Callie? It's Mark. Are you asleep?"

Callie sat up in bed. "I hate it when people ask that. I'm talking to you, asshole, what do you think?"

Mark laughed. "Obviously, you wake up from naps grumpy. Anyway, I just wanted to inform you that there's been a change of plans. I've decided to go with Addison and Derek to the wedding. They invited me and I think it would be good to reconcile instead."

Callie muttered. "You bastard."

Mark cleared his throat. "I understand if you're unhappy with me. Addison is making me. She says I can't date a married woman. And thanks for telling me by the way."

Callie rubs her forehead. "It's not like you care."

Mark is offended. "That was ONE time. Okay twice." He pauses. "Fine, four times! It's not a record or anything."

Callie's mood turns from grumpy to angry. "What am I supposed to do now? Find another date? You're the only person who dates married women."

"Why don't you try your husband? I'm sure he'd be willing. I hear he still loves you."

Callie holds the phone between her ear and her shoulder. "You might want to check your sources."

Mark checks his watch. "Whatever. You won't know unless you talk to him. I think you still have a shot."

Callie is surprised. _What is this? Mark Sloan is not being an ass. There must be some kind of ulterior motive. I am too tired to figure it out. _"Okay. Thanks for the tip on relationships." _Great. Now I'm taking advice from the man-whore. _

"I wish you luck, but I have to go."

"Bye, man-whore. Don't stay away for too long."

"Bye."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex spotted Addison in the hall. Immediately, his heart dropped. He remembered to be angry.

"Hello." He greeted her without emotion.

"Hi." They both hid the hurt.

"How did you sleep last night?"

Addison had tossed and turned without him. It's weird how you get so accustomed to these things. "Fantastic. The whole bed to myself, it was a dream."

Alex nodded. "Good. Just letting you know I'll be taking Izzie to the wedding."

Addison's mouth twitched. "That's nice. I'll be going with Mark AND Derek."

Alex gave in and frowned. "Two dates?"

Addison smiled. "Better than one."

Both of them couldn't take it anymore. Addison fidgeted. "I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah. Bye."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So another quick A/N.

Ugh. Addison and Alex are stupid. Just kiss, you idiots. Too much pride.

George is funny.

Next chapter: It's a surprise.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.

And review again. Please. I'll love you forever.


	10. You're the One I Run To Part 2

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1 or 2**

**I hope you like it!**

**REVIEW.**

**Right Kind of Wrong **

**_Chapter 8 Part 2: You're the One I Run to _**

_Loving you isn't really something I should do  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you  
That I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong  
I should try to run  
But I just can't seem to  
'Cause every time I run you're the one I run to _

Addison Montgomery was one of those impulse shoppers.

Especially when she was angry or depressed, she likes to buy things.

Lots of things.

When she broke up with Alex, Addison was very angry and very depressed.

So, in order to follow the rule, she made a rather large purchase.

A two million dollar lakefront mansion, to be exact.

And a snake.

Not one of those little garden snakes.

No, Addison bought a five-foot yellow Mandarin Rat Snake. She had a cage specially made.

She had wanted to name it "Alex." But then she found out it was a girl snake.

So, she named it "Aphrodite". After the Greek goddess of love.

Addison loved her snake. She just couldn't understand why Callie was so freaked out.

"A SNAKE?! That's the most disgusting thing I've ever heard!"

Addison and Callie had decided to get drinks at Joe's after their shift. Addison sips her drink. "What? It's very practical."

Callie stares in shock. "Practical? What in the hell would give you that idea?!"

Addison tries to remain calm. "Well, I wanted a pet, so I wouldn't be lonely in the house. And if my house ever gets broken into, I'll have a back-up alarm system."

"A little snake isn't going to scare off a large burglar, Addison."

"Did I say it was a little snake? It grows to be about six feet."

Callie fell off her chair. Addison peered down. "You can feel free to pet-sit whenever you want." Addison told Callie.

Callie climbed back up to her seat. "I am never coming over there. No way."

"But you have to be at my housewarming party I'll be throwing."

Callie motioned for another drink. " Addison, no one will come if they know there is a chance they might die."

Addison shook her head. "I'm not stupid, Callie. I had the venom taken out of her fangs. She's completely harmless. It's quite comforting actually. I let her wrap around my arms sometimes. We're getting to be friends."

"This is totally ridiculous. But, as much as I hate snakes, I'm very interested in seeing the property. I will make an appearance if you promise to keep that thing locked up."

Addison's voice rose in pitch. "Callie! Aphrodite would never hurt anyone. You'll love her. I promise. But Alex better watch out. I've taught her well."

"You named her Aphrodite? After that god of sex?"

"Goddess of love, thank you very much."

"And why did you buy this 'Aphrodite'?"

"I was sad."

Callie puts her drink down. "Oh. About Alex? I thought you broke up with him."

Addison runs a hand through her hair. "Yeah. I did. It seemed like a good idea at the time."

Callie sympathizes with her. "I understand. But do you regret it?"

Addison looks down. "I don't know. I really miss him. I miss kissing him and him holding me."

Callie props her elbow up on the bar and rests her head on her hand. "Why don't you tell him that? He's sure to feel the same way."

Addison shakes her head, still looking down. "He's going with Izzie to the wedding. He doesn't even care."

Then, Addison looks up and Callie notices her eyes have tears threatening to fall. Callie reaches across and touches her shoulder. "He's going with Izzie? I thought Izzie was going with George."

Addison shakes her head again. "Apparently Alex wanted to switch dates with George. George is taking Meredith."

Callie is confused. _It's becoming difficult to sort out all the names. _"Meredith?"

Addison takes a long drink and crosses her arms to rest them on the bar. "What is it about skinny blondes? Do they send out some kind of sex signal to all men?"

"It would seem like that." Callie appears exhausted. "There must be something wrong with me."

Addison pats her on the head. "Don't say that. You're perfect. They're wrong."

Callie pushes Addison's hand away. "Which ones?"

"What?"

"Who's wrong? The skinny blondes or the brainless men?"

Addison thinks. "The blondes, I guess. The brainless men can't help themselves. I can't worry about this. It's just a natural fact that all men happen to love Izzie Stevens and her size three jeans. Seriously. Where does she find the time to go to the gym?"

Callie laughs bitterly. "This is coming from the woman who has two dates to the wedding. You can't talk at all without being a hypocrite."

Addison stares off into space. "Are you kidding? I'm going to have to drag them to the wedding. Neither want to be with me. Mark wants Izzie...of course. Derek will be Meredith's shadow. At least he's consistent."

"Thanks for stealing my date, by the way."

Addison points at Callie. "You're married. I'm trying to keep you legal."

Callie groans. "I think I'm going to need another drink."

Joe appears out of thin air behind her. "Comin' right up." He thrusts a beer toward her and her hand willingly accepts. Then, he goes off to serve another couple a couple of seats down.

Callie sips her beer. "Make sure this is my last one, okay?"

Addison looks at her. "Sure."

Callie scrunches up her face. "What were we talking about?"

Addison clears her throat. "I'm trying to keep you legal."

Callie tilts her head. "Oh. Right. You don't want to bring that up. Especially you."

Addison looks slightly offended. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know, you haven't always been exactly legal. People make mistakes."

Addison slams glass down on the table. "I know! I've made them. I'm trying to help you! Learn from my mistakes, or else, there's no point. Nothing good came out of it. The world is built on learning from mistakes."

After Addison's long tirade, she let out a deep breath. Callie purses her lips. "Are you done?"

Addison nods. Callie turns to face her. "I'm sorry."

Addison looks pained. "I know. It's okay. We just shouldn't be mad at each other. We're a team. And, you're pretty much my only friend in Seattle."

Callie agrees. "Same here. But you have Mark and Derek."

Addison stares at her drink. "I don't even know if they like me anymore. We've changed so much."

Callie tries to catch Addison's eye. "I wish I could have known the Addison in New York. You're fun, but she sounds like a blast."

Addison shakes her head. "I was...a blast... the first couple of years. We were crazy. But the Addison in the last years was no fun. She was depressed and pitiful."

"It's okay to be like that sometimes."

Addison rubs the skin where her wedding ring used to be. "But Alex brought all that back. And now he's gone. And I want it back."

Callie sighs. "I want George back too." They both sit in silence for a minute. Then Callie speaks again. "Hey! Let's do one of those diet things together. We could lose weight and get our men back!"

Addison thinks independently again. "But it's not our fault, remember? We shouldn't change for them. It's all a part of how the media attacks us with ideas of an unhealthy body image."

"But I like George. And George likes skinny women."

Addison shakes her finger at Callie. "Callie, this is not good for you to be thinking like that."

Callie takes a swig of her beer. "Maybe you're right." She shrugs. "Alex doesn't think like George."

Addison comes to a realization. "Yes, he does. They're both guys. They think the same. Alex is fond of models."

Callie lets her head fall onto the bar. "Let's just sit here and throw ourselves a pity party."

"I just can't take it anymore. I'm so tire of being clueless."

Callie lifts her head. "Why do we like losers like them? There are tons of guys that would be pining over us."

Addison leans toward Callie. "I think that sometimes, I like to make it hard."

Callie frowns. "I don't. I can't help it. I don't try to fall into catastrophes. They just happen to me."

Addison rubs her eyes. "There must be some sort of scientific explanation. There's a scientific explanation for everything. They have a scientific explanation for chaos. Where the catastrophe theory?"

Callie is about to fall asleep. She blinks. "I don't know. You should make one up."

"Nah. I don't think so. But why does Alex want Izzie so badly?...Oh. I know. She's more beautiful than me. And she's a model." Almost all of Addison words slur together. Callie can barely understand her.

She catches the word 'model' at the end. "OH! You should be a model! It's the perfect plan!"

Addison laughs and Callie continues. "You're tall and pretty and then...Alex would like you!"

Addison taps her on the nose. "That's a stupid idea. I'm not skinny enough."

Callie giggles. "At least you're not me! I have no chance at all!"

Addison throws her hands onto Callie's shoulders. "What are you talking about? What happened to Baby Got Back? Guys LOVE big asses!"

Callie puts her hands on Addison's knees. "So, what are you saying?"

Addison breaks her grip and turns back toward the bar. "I don't really know. Hey! Let's order some shots!"

Callie wrinkles her nose. "Of what? Tequila? I'm jealous of Meredith, but I don't want to be her."

Addison laughs. "You're jealous of Meredith?! You could snap her like a twig!"

Callie shrugs. "Why not? She's got all the men after her and a healthy body image and she drinks tequila shots!"

Addison leans back on her chair. "I don't think we should actually now. Because we have to go to work tomorrow. And I think I'm already a little drunk."

"That doesn't pose a problem for Meredith Grey." Callie swallows the last of her beer. "Are you jealous of Izzie?"

Addison yawns. "I guess. She's a model and the perfect damsel in distress. Mark loves her. Alex loves her. I'm waiting for Derek to jump ship."

"I wonder if Izzie and Meredith are ever jealous of us."

Addison shakes her head. "No. They have EVERYTHING. They're not jealous. They're just...greedy."

Callie tries to understand Addison's catastrophe theory. Then she remembers something she needs to ask Addison. " Addison!" Addison whips her head towards Callie. "What?" Callie is finding it hard to make words. "Ummm...George got an invitation addressed to Mr. and Mrs. O'Malley. Mr. O'Malley and his wife. And I was wondering if I'm still invited if we're not married."

All this information is hard for Addison to process. "I think."

"What do you think?"

Addison smiles. "I think that you are invited."

Callie shifts on her stool. "I don't even want to go."

Addison pours some of her drink down her mouth and gulps. "That's what Mark said."

"What? You talked about me?" Callie screeches.

Addison grins sheepishly. "No."

Callie pokes Addison to annoy her. "You did!"

"You're married!" Addison glares at Callie, accusing her.

"I'm getting a divorce!" Callie shoots back.

Addison surrenders. "Okay. I'm tired." She puts her head down onto the bar.

Joe appears again. "It looks like you ladies need to get home."

Addison perks up. "Oh-no! I have to feed Aphrodite! That's my snake, Joe."

Joe makes his way around the bar. "That's nice, Addison." He grabs the two women by their arms. "Let's go."

Addison and Callie get up and walk outside with Joe. There's a cab waiting for them. Joe pushes them in and shuts the door. "Get a good night's rest, okay? You're going to have to save lives tomorrow." Joe returns into the bar.

Callie and Addison nod wearily. Callie falls against Addison shoulder and closes her eyes. Addison is pushed against the door. She closes her eyes. The cab driver glances back. "Uh...miss? Where am I going?" Addison mutters her address. Then, she turns to Callie. "Callie! We're going to have a sleepover."

"I'm not going anywhere near the snake."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Addison walks into the hospital pressing a hand to her head, trying to relieve some of the ache. Callie follows her in very large and very dark red sunglasses. They both trudge into the elevator. They head for the back and squeeze together in the corner. "Getting drunk was a stupid idea." Callie mutters.

Addison whispers back "That's what we always say."

Callie yawns. "It was a nice surprise to wake up next to Aphrodite's cage."

Addison takes a sip of her water. "It's not my fault. You passed out there. I was in the middle of a nice dream when I heard your shrieking."

The elevator doors open. "Here's ortho. Wish me luck on surviving this day." Callie walks out of the elevator. Addison closes her eyes and her head falls back onto the wall of the elevator with a _clunk. _She tries to sleep for few seconds before the doors open again to reveal Mark. He spots her in the back and makes his way towards her. "What happened to you?"

Addison doesn't move. "I bought a snake and then I had a few drinks with Callie."

"A real snake?"

"Yep. A real one."

Mark laughs. "Wow. I've never pictured you as someone who has a lot of snakes."

Finally, Addison turns her head toward him. "I try to surprise you every once in a while."

Mark nods. "That's why you bought the snake? You were trying to surprise everyone?"

Addison moves against the wall. "No. I just don't want to be one of those old spinsters with hundreds of cats. So, I'll be one of those old maids with a snake."

Mark agrees. "Good plan."

Addison turns her face forward again and closes her eyes. "I think so."

Just then, the doors reopen and Derek steps in the elevator. Everyone else moves out; they know of Derek's reputation with elevators. Derek grins. He approves of this reputation.

Mark speaks " Addison bought a snake."

Derek walks toward her. "Did you really?"

Addison smiles. "Her name is Aphrodite. After the sex goddess."

Derek points to Addison. "Is she serious?"

Mark shrugs. "I believe so."

Derek laughs. "What are you going to do when all our nieces and nephews come to play with it? What happens when they ask 'What does Aphrodite mean?' in their cute little voices? What are you going to tell them?"

Addison puts a finger to her lips. "Shh! I'm trying to sleep."

Derek puts his hands on his hips. "Look, I need to talk to you guys about something."

Addison sees the signs. She heads for the elevator door. "No. Don't even think about it."

It's too late. Derek has already pulled the STOP button on the button panel.

Mark looks at the ceiling. _This should be fun. _He sinks to the floor.

Derek turns to Addison. "I can't do this. I have to go alone to the wedding. I'm sorry."

Addison whines. "But you owe me!"

Derek nods. "I know. I need you to understand. I can't make a mistake with Meredith. She's the kind of person that's never going to talk to me after this. It's not worth the risk."

Mark speaks softly to Addison. "I think he's right Addison."

Addison whips around. "YOU think he's right? You, out of all people."

Mark stands up. "I know how much he hurt you." He touches her wrist and as an immediate reflex, she pulls back. Mark continues. "He needs to do this."

Derek pleads with her. " Addison, I don't want you to be upset. I will go to the wedding with you, if that's what you want."

Addison looks at the ground. "If you really want to go alone...I guess..." Mark puts an arm around her. She clears her throat and looks at Derek. "I guess...because it's important that you commit to her."

Derek smiles. "Thanks Addison. I promise, you can have us both for dates some other time. Surely there's going to be another fancy conference that only allows attendings. We'll make it happen."

Derek joins Mark and Addison's hug. Addison is sandwiched in between them when she says "Hey, guys? Is this a little too cliché?"

Both men agree. "Yeah." Addison shakes around. "Yeah, get off of me."

Mark and Derek smile at her and she manages to turn the corners of her lips upward. She turns to Mark. "So, I guess it's you and me, babe."

Mark scratches his head. "Yeah. Actually...I've been meaning to talk to you about that."

Addison glares at him. "You're leaving me too?! Did the world join in alliance against me today?"

Mark ignores her comment. "It's just that now it's just you and me. I don't want Izzie to think I'm still screwing you. And I know you still miss Alex. I'm trying to stop taking advantage."

Addison starts yelling at him. "And what I am supposed to do? Go alone? Like you two losers!? I don't think so!"

Mark tries to calm her down. "I think I have a chance with Izzie. And you need to get over the argument with Karev. It's not normal for you to be like this. Obviously, a piece of you is missing."

Derek stands by silently. Addison is still angry with Mark. "That's the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard, Mark Sloan. Izzie and Alex are IN LOVE. You don't have to be a brain surgeon to figure that out."

Derek laughs. Mark stares at him. "Dude, that wasn't that funny." Derek becomes quiet.

Mark turns back toward Addison. "I'm sorry, Addison. You need to figure out what you want."

She thought _I want Alex. _"Whatever, Mark." She pulls the STOP button and the elevator starts moving again.

He reaches for her shoulder. "I don't want you to be mad at me."

Addison shakes him off. "I'm not mad. I just need time to cool off and think about what I'm going to do." She gives him a smile.

Mark feels better about himself. He and Derek share a look as Addison exits the elevator. She waves. "Bye, boys."

They wave back. Derek furrows his brow as if concentrating. "I wonder if anyone missed us when we were caught in the elevator."

Mark shrugs. "Probably not. They were probably just wondering about the stopped elevator."

Derek nods. Then, all of a sudden he cracks up. Mark tries to keep a straight face, but he ends up rolling on the floor with Derek. Derek is practically crying from laughter when he asks Mark "A SNAKE?! NAMED APHRODITE? What was she thinking?"

Mark just shakes his head. "This is definitely something I'm going to have to see."

Then Derek nudges Mark to get his attention. "Hey, I bet Addison already trained it to bite us."

Mark nods. "Yeah. You might want to lock your doors at night. If she ever moves in with Alex, you're dead."

Derek chuckles. The doors open and the men exit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Addison catches a glimpse of Alex in the hall. She wants to see him. Tell him how much she misses him. How much she wants to bury herself in his chest and never let go. But she can't. He doesn't feel the same way. This love thing, it sucks.

He approaches her. "Hey."

Startled, she looks up. "Hi." He looks much more tired up close.

She closes her chart. "Are you still going to the wedding with Izzie?"

"Yes." Her heart breaks inside. She remains calm.

He speaks again. "Are you still going with Mark and Derek?"

She tries to keep her voice level. "Just Mark."

His eyes harden and his voice reveals anger. "I guess some things never change."

She stares him straight in the eye. "I guess so. But I have to say...I never thought things would end up like this."

He has a glimmer of hope, but his inner-conscious shoots it down. "Yeah."

He points away. "I should go."

It takes all of Addison power within her not to kiss him goodbye. "Okay. Bye."

She watches him walk away. _He's probably going off to be with Izzie. _She wants to break down and cry. She needs to let out some of her frustration. But she can't. Because, _who's going to catch me if I fall?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cristina Yang throws open the door to the apartment she shares with her fiancé. She hurls her bag across the floor. She yells "BURKE!"

Burke appears in a towel. She stares at him and then shakes her head. Burke answers for her. "Did you need something?"

She appears annoyed as she falls onto the bed. "EVERYONE has changed dates. We have to change ALL of the seating arrangements. This sucks."

Burke sits on the bed next to her. "It'll be okay. It shouldn't take much time."

Cristina is still going on a moody rant. "Everyone should just pick one person and just stay. Why can't people make up their minds?"

Burke shrugs. "So, what do you know?"

Cristina turns toward him. "Well, George and Alex switched dates. That leaves Alex with Izzie and George with Meredith."

"Is Torres mad?"

Cristina tucks herself under the covers. "Isn't Torres always mad?" She pauses. "I guess she's coming alone now. Addison is bringing Sloan AND Shepherd. Can you say 'slut'?" Cristina laughs at her own joke.

Burke walks into the bathroom to get changed into his pajamas. "Hey!" He yells so she can hear him through the wall. "Don't talk about her like that. She's my friend. And you are completely wrong. Sloan and Shepherd are coming stag. Addison will be dateless unless she finds someone else."

Cristina straightens her pillow. "What kind of people come to a wedding without dates? Do you know how depressing that is?"

Burke appears in the doorframe. "I've been to weddings without dates."

Cristina realizes that she needs to cover up her mistake quickly. "I mean, except YOU, of course." _That was the lamest response ever._

Burke sits back down on the bed. "We just need to do some rearranging. That's all."

"How about you do all the rearranging?"

"Fine, if you insist." They kiss. "Goodnight."

Burke turns the light off. He wraps his arms around her. She falls asleep after a few minutes. Burke, however, mentally shuffles guests around in his mind until late in the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hmmm. So Addison has a snake.

I surveyed people at my school. NO ONE could come up with a creative name. So I went with the next best thing...a sex goddess.

Thanks for reading!

PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE! I might write your ship if you request it. :) Maybe. If it fits. And don't request lots of Mer/Der or George/Izzie. Cause that's not going to happen. But I do like requests.

Actually some Mer/Der will happen. Not a lot. But, really, it's unavoidable.

Thank you. All you lovely people make my day.


	11. I'm in Too Deep Part 1

**Addison dancing makes my day, almost as much as Addison and Alex making out.**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1 or 2 **

**I hope you like it! **

**REVIEW. **

**Right Kind of Wrong **

**_Chapter 9: I'm in Too Deep Part 1_ **

_Can't do without, what you do to me  
I don't care if I'm in too deep_

Izzie Stevens sat on a bench outside the hospital. She had always loved being outside. The sunshine warmed her face. She smiled. It was so peaceful. Times like these reminded her of Denny, as if he was the cause of all of her happiness. Izzie breathed in the fresh air. _Ahh. _

But even the fresh air and sunshine couldn't hide the gut feeling in the bottom of Izzie's stomach.

She was nervous.

All of the men were making her dizzy. George. Alex. Denny. George. Denny. Alex.

Her mind was spinning. She couldn't concentrate on anything. She was so confused. Who did she love? Denny was her soulmate. George was her best friend.

And speak of the devil, here he came.

Izzie worked quickly to compose herself. "Hi!"

George sat down beside her. "Hey."

They looked at each other. Izzie spoke again. "I heard you swapped me out for Meredith. What happened?"

"Uhh..." _Crap. I thought she would be happy about this! _

Izzie laughs. "It's okay, George. Don't worry. I'm glad I get to go with Alex. But, you and Meredith again?"

"No! That's not it! Alex requested to switch dates with me." _Uh-oh. Bad choice of words._

Izzie was even more perplexed. "Why?"

George looked at his hands and mumbled something. Izzie tipped George's chin toward her. "What?"

George clears his throat. "He wanted to make Addison jealous. I'm sorry." _Ouch. That hurt._

Izzie stares into space in shock. _I guess he doesn't really love me after all. _

George is concerned. "Izzie?" He pauses. "You don't need him."

Izzie's voice is shaky. "Yes, I do. I haven't been without a male companion since sixth grade. What am I going to do? Play along?"

George puts a hand on her shoulder. "No. You shouldn't do that. Izzie, there are other guys on the planet. You don't have to be in a serious relationship."

Izzie sighs. "I guess you are right." She turns toward him. "So, you think I shouldn't be with him?"

George shakes his head. "Izzie, he's in love with someone else. He told me."

Izzie wraps her arms around George. "George, I wish someone loved me like that."

George rubs her back comfortingly. "You will. You just have to find the right person." He glances down at his hand over her shoulder. The sight of his wedding ring makes his heart throb and his throat close up.

Izzie pulls away. "I'm sorry about Callie."

George twists his wedding ring as a reminder. "Yeah, me too."

"Do you think she still loves you?" Izzie searches his eyes for an answer.

George sighs. "I don't know. Probably not."

Izzie tilts her head. "You know, you're her McDreamy."

This makes George smile. "Is that right?" Izzie grins with him. "Yep. She love you like Meredith loves Derek. And that's a lot."

George laughs. "Everything is so crazy around here right now. Meredith, Alex, Dr. Shepherd, Dr. Montgomery: they're all too proud."

Izzie lets out a breath. "Yeah." She thinks of Mark. _He really put himself out there, asking me to the wedding. I think I better give him a shot. It'll be a new day to move on from everything._

George peers at her curiously. "What are you thinking about?"

Izzie acts nonchalant. "Oh...just this guy."

George pokes her. "Tell me now!"

Izzie laughs. "Okay...It's this really smart, incredibly sexy man who asked me out."

George feels a little uncomfortable, but decides to continue. "What's the problem?"

Izzie doesn't know how to put it, so she doesn't give the mystery man away. "Well...he just comes on a little strong."

"Izzie, sometimes you come on a little strong."

Izzie nods. "That is true." She shakes her head. "But anyway, I was thinking that I might go for it with him."

George is excited for her. _I was hoping she'd find someone. I didn't want to hurt her when I stayed with Callie _"Good for you!! Be a doer!"

_What does that mean?_ Then, Izzie remembers the disscussion she had with George a few months ago. _I should be a doer. _Suddenly, she knows just how to surprise Mark. Her eyes light up. George notices. "Remember? That was fun. Except for when I looked at Bailey's vah-jay-jay."

Izzie doesn't notice him. George tries to catch her eye. _Surely she would look at me if I said vah-jay-jay. _"Izzie?"

Izzie snaps back to reality. "Yes?"

George smiles. "I think we should be doers today."

Izzie nods. "I agree." She has a mischeivious smile on her face. "Let's fix this mess."

George acts all serious. "Okay. I'll take care of Meredith and Derek, if you can get Alex and Dr. Montgomery."

_And Mark. _Izzie thinks. "Yep sure. That sounds great."

"Okay. I'll see you later. How about we report back to the cafeteria at five?"

"Deal."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Izzie caught Addison coming out of a patients room. When they made eye contact, Addison immediately looked down and walked in the opposite direction. But Izzie was too quick. She hooked arms with Addison and pulled her into an empty exam room.

"What the hell?" Addison asks through clenched teeth. _I can't believe she just did that. Isn't it enough that she has Alex?_

"It's okay. Shh." Izzie tries to get Addison to be quiet. If they get caught, the plan won't work.

"What's the matter with you? Are you trying to kill me?"

Izzie stutters. "I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pull so hard. I just really need to talk to you."

Addison brushes off her coat. "What? Are you here to brag about Alex? I can't have this, Stevens."

Izzie pulls back her hair. "No! Not about that. Well, kind of about that."

Addison pulls herself together. "Just spit it out. I don't have all day."

"Dr. Montgomery..."

_This could take all day. _"It's Addison. I think that since you're seeing the man I was sleeping with, we can skip the formalities."

Now Izzie was pissed. "Hey! It's not my fault that you both are being stupid. I'm trying to help!"

Addison almost spits in Izzie's face. "Trying to help? By seducing him with your model hips and big boobs and Goldilock's hair? That's not helping me!"

_Is she jealous? I always look up to her as someone I want to be like. I never thought she felt the same way. _"Why don't you talk to him? Stop ignoring him! It just makes it more painful for everyone!"

"He's in love with you." That is the most ridiculous thing Izzie has ever heard. She wants to tell Addison how ridiculous it is. She wants to tell her that Alex loves her. Izzie is the kind of person who makes things better. But she can't connect with Addison.

"How can you think that? He's obviously miserable without you. He loves you." Addison gives her a "I don't believe you" look. Izzie retaliates. "It's true. He told George. He's just too proud to say it to anyone else."

Addison shakes her head. "No. That's not it. He's embarrassed. He doesn't want to be seen with me, his boss. He told me that. You're perfect. You are a model and you would look wonderful on his arm."

Izzie senses Addison has calmed down. "But he wants you. That's all that matters."

Addison becomes upset. "But I just want him to be happy."

Izzie moves closer. "Addison, you can be happy together. There is such thing."

"No, I can't. I can't do this. I can't be with someone who cheated on their girlfriend. Not again. I can't."

Izzie places her hands on Addison shoulders. "Yes, you can."

Addison is hysterical. "No. I won't let him feel the guilt! He should be happy! I just want it all to be over!"

Izzie needs to take control. She pins Addison's wrists to a nearby cabinet and holds them over her head. "Okay, look! You need to listen to me! You can't do that if you're yelling! So stop it."

Addison is quiet finally. She thinks _It's kind of ironic that Alex would probably be turned on by this. Ew. _Izzie begins to talk again. "That fight you had, it was about me, right?"

Addison looks down. Izzie still has a firm grip on her wrists. "Yeah. And it was about him cheating on me, right?"

Izzie can't read the expression in Addison's eyes. She decides to continue. "Well, he didn't do it because he's an ass. He was, but we had actual problems...sexual problems. And he wasn't man enough to take the heat."

Addison swallows. She allows Izzie to go on. "It was his fault. He did cheat on me, I'm not making excuses for him. But imagine his feelings, he was the most humiliated he's ever been. Not just about our...problems. He FAILED his boards."

This catches Addison's attention, but she still won't look up. Izzie releases Addison's hands and they fall to her side. Izzie tries to see some kind of glimpse to what Addison is feeling, but Addison is just tense. Izzie tries to appear more relaxed, as not to scare the older woman. She tries a softer approach. "He killed a man that day. Your ex-husband taught him a hard lesson. He felt as if he had failed everything. What he did to me, it's unforgivable. But it's understandable."

Addison's mood is the exact opposite of what it was ten minutes ago. The fiery temper has cooled. She's unresponsive. Izzie thinks _Okay, this isn't going to work if she doesn't talk. _"Say something. Let me know that you follow my train of thought."

Addison looks up. Izzie tries to hold back a gasp. Addison's mascara is running down her cheeks. The tears don't stop pouring out of her eyes. Addison is trying to stifle sobs. Her voice comes out deep and clenched. "Don't you think I know? I know what it feels like to fail everything. I've been divorced, unhappy, depressed, and most of all, guilty. I've been at rock bottom before. I understand him. I can't trust him. But I miss him. And that overpowers everything else."

Izzie doesn't know what to do. Usually, it's Izzie who's crying. It's Izzie who needs a knight in shining armor to comfort her. She's never been on the other side of the mirror. The tears have wet the front of Addison's shirt and sent streaks down the hair falling in front of her face. She chokes back her breath. Izzie feels the urge to hug Addison. _No, that's too uncomfortable. _

Neither knows what to say. Then, Addison falls into Izzie's arms and starts sobbing uncontrollably. "And I've failed yet again. He'll never forgive me for such a stupid mistake. All of it, it's coming back. Derek- Mark- I can't do anything right! But I just miss him so much! Please!"

Izzie wraps her arms around Addison. She slowly walks Addison over to the door. She opens the door open a crack to see Callie walking by. She whispers. "Psst! Hey!"

Callie turns around. "What happened?"

Addison doesn't even notice Callie. Izzie replies for her. "Just get Alex. Bring him here now. She needs him."

Callie understands and forgets for a moment just how angry she is with Izzie. Because, right now, Addison is more important. "Okay."

Izzie yells after her. "Run!"

Callie starts moving a little quicker and is out of sight in seconds.

Izzie shuts the door and prays no one enters. She looks down at Addison. She suddenly finds the connection and remembers a time when she wept for the man she loved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I've got to get to bed. I just needed to post this because I'm leaving town and I won't be back for a week.

I know this is really short. But the next chapter is going to be really great! And then after, we have the wedding. And that's it. Because I'm out of lyrics.

Will Alex and Addison make up? Or will a certain (very sexy, I might add) someone else show up to claim her heart before Alex gets to the room?

Will Meredith grow a brain?

Callie and George seem like a lost cause, but you never know.

And most importantly, who will hook up at the wedding? Callie and Derek? Cristina and George? Addison and that really hot Greek man?

REVIEW. Sequel, anyone? Because I have an idea.

Thanks for reading!!!


	12. I'm in Too Deep Part 2

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1 or 2 **

**I hope you like it! **

**REVIEW. **

**Right Kind of Wrong **

**_Chapter 9: I'm in Too Deep Part 2_ **

_Can't do without, what you do to me  
I don't care if I'm in too deep_

Alex Karev leaned against a counter, placing his elbows on it, and massaged his face with his soft, uncalloused hands. He closed his eyes. Out of fatigue, he groaned. Alex didn't know how much longer he could turn the trick of getting three hours of sleep and then sleeping during his shift. His work was suffering and Sloan was having a field day watching Alex endure the pain. He groaned again. He reopened his eyes just in time to catch Callie running up to him. She was out of breath. "Alex! Finally! I've found you!"

_What? Why in the world was Callie looking for him? _"Callie? What's wrong?"

Callie took deep breaths in and out, but still couldn't stutter out anything but "It's Addison!" Suddenly, she clutched her stomach. "OWW! Cramp! Cramp!"

Now Alex was awake. He jumped up and grabbed Callie by the shoulders. "What? Is she hurt? Is something wrong?"

Callie was still gasping. _This is embarrassing. I really need to get into shape. _She tried to say something, but the pain in her abdomin was snatching her words away.

Alex shook her. "Callie! Pay attention! Where. Is. She?!?"

Callie looked into his eyes. They had darkened from the fear. She didn't know Alex very well at all, but now his eyes scared her. Hazel tinted with anxiety, regret, love, and most of all terror. _What exactly is going on between Addison and him? _His breath was in her face and she was now startled. Alex pleaded "Callie! Tell me now!"

Callie gently pushed his hands off of her. She was still speaking between breaths. "She was...crying...Room 104."

Alex sprinted out of sight. She almost laughed at him.

As he rounded the corner, he made the decision to take the stairs rather than the elevator. Seattle Grace's elevators were notorious for moving slowly and randomly shutting down in the middle of rides. He HAD to get to Addison's bedside. RIGHT NOW.

Alex breathed deeply and decended down the stairs, praying he wouldn't fall. _What if she's hurt? Maybe a car accident? I've got to run faster. What if someone else hurt her? Another man? I'm going to kill him! _Alex slows down a little at this thought. Tears spring into his eyes. _No! You've got to keep going! Addison needs you!_

Alex begins to get tired, but he just pushes harder. _I didn't realize that this hospital was this large. She better be alive when I get there. If God can spare Meredith Grey, Addison better get a second chance also._

He dashes through the halls of Seattle Grace, knocking objects and people around. He doesn't even bother to pick up whatever he drops. He doesn't have time to mutter "sorry". _When I get there, I 'm not leaving her bedside. What if her face is all deformed like Ava's was? I don't think I could go through that again. I'll just have to. For Addison. I wish I could just hold her and see her right now._

_101...102...103...104!!!! _Alex finally reached the room. He opened the door and was taken aback at the sight. He had never been more suprised in his life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

George needed time to think. _What can I do to get Meredith and Derek back together? _He knew Derek would be pretty much on board. Meredith would be a challange. _Well, what's the real issue at hand? Umm...from what I can tell...Meredith's trust. _It would be difficult to resolve this argument. Meredith actually had valid reasons not to trust Derek. But George knew he needed to talk to Meredith. He was doing that now. He approached Meredith, who was coming out of a patient's room. "I'm dumping you."

Meredith whips her head up to look at him. "What?!"

George casually leaned against the doorframe. "I've decided that I'm going to win Callie back."

Meredith motioned to George. "But you're the best man! I'm the maid of honor! It's against the rules to dump me!"

George laughed. "YOU haven't ever broken a social rule before?"

Meredith blushes. "Okay. But now the maid of honor is supposed to go dateless? I'm Meredith Grey. I've never been dateless to a wedding in my whole life."

George thought _Okay. This is what matters. Don't force it on her. _George drew out every word, as to imply something. "Well- I heard that a certain neurosurgeon by the name of Derek Shepherd will ge going dateless also. Maybe you too could hook up. You'd be cute together."

Meredith laughed sarcastically. "Ha-ha. Very funny. Get your facts straight, George. He's going with Addison."

George felt excited. He might have a shot at bringing them together. "Nope. He ditched her."

Meredith was interested. She leaned on the other side of the doorframe. "Why?" she asked suspiciously.

George shrugged. "He said he was committed to someone else."

Meredith turned away from George. "I don't believe you."

"Trust me. I'm your best friend."

Meredith glanced over her shoulder at George. "No, you're not." She didn't mean to offend him, but she did want to stop talking about Derek.

George took advantage of her position. He reached into the back pocket of her scrubs and pulled out her cell phone. He waved it in front of her face. "Call Cristina."

Meredith refused to take the cell phone. "No. That's stupid to call her about something I already know."

George flips open the cell phone and dials Cristina's number. "Okay. I'll call her."

Cristina picks up after two rings. "Hello?"

George pushes Meredith's prying hands away. "Hi. Cristina? It's George. I need you to tell Meredith that Shepherd is in love with her."

"Okay."

George finally lets Meredith grasp the phone. She holds it to her ear. "Hello?"

The reply came immediately. "McDreamy loves you."

Meredith protests "Cristina-"

Cristina cuts her off. "McDreamy is a romantic idiot. He would give up cheif for you. That is something my fiance would never do."

"But what about Addis-"

Cristian interrupts her again. "She's not a problem. They're just friends. Everyone can see that she head over heals for Evil Spawn."

Meredith pauses. "I'll think about it."

"Are you okay?"

Meredith glances over at George, who has wittnessed their entire conversation."I guess."

"Okay then. I've got to go. I'm in the gallery."

Meredith's mouth drops open. "What? You answered your phone while watching a surgery?"

Cristina tries to act nonchalant about this act of kindness. "Well, your name came up on the caller ID. I figured you might have drowned again."

Meredith laughed at Cristina's cynical attitude. "Thanks."

"I'm not being sentimental or anything. I've got to get back to watching the surgery."

Meredith smiles. "You know I love you."

"Yeah. Whatever." Meredith knows Cristina was thinking _I love you too. _"Bye."

"Bye." Cristina has been a really good friend to Meredith over the past year. _She's changed so much. I remember how she used to be. All tough exterior and driven competition. Now, she's getting engaged and she actually cares about the people around her. It's nice. I wonder if I've changed too. I really can't tell._

George's voice breaks through Meredith's thoughts. "See?" He has a smug smile on his face.

Jut then, Alex whizzes by them. Then the smile on George's face disappears when his eye catches a glimpse of someone down the hall. Meredith turns around and sees. _Uh-oh. It's Callie._

Callie was walking very slowly. She groaned when she saw George. But, she knew that she had to talk to him. Meredith smiles. _Payback time. If he wants to interfere with my relationships, I'm going to do the same thing to him. _Meredith yells "Callie!" She waves Callie over.

George glares at Meredith. Callie approaches them hesitantly. Meredith questions her "Do you know what's up with Alex?"

Callie's eyes travel to George for a spilt second. Then, they refocus on Meredith. "It's nothing to worry about. But it is very interesting."

Meredith begged Callie. _What if it's about Derek? _"Tell me!"

"I just passed an exam room and Izzie Stevens..." Callie paused and controlled her emotions. "Izzie Stevens was sitting on the floor, COMFORTING Addison Montgomery."

Meredith was surprised. "What was wrong with Addison?"

"She was crying. Something about Alex, I'm guessing."

George added his little bit of information. "Alex thinks that he's in love with her." _So much for not telling anyone. But, wow. Izzie really worked fast on getting Addison and Alex back together. What am I doing wrong?_

Callie ignores George and turns toward Meredith. "If Addison is crying, you might want to find Derek. I wouldn't be suprised if he's locked himself in supply room, mourning your break-up."

Meredith rolled her eyes. "But, Addison? Really? She seems so strong."

Callie shrugs. "She was really upset. She thought Alex was angry with her."

Meredith remembers the double date from hell. "Well, he was kind of mad during the date."

George, who was trying to be silent, had to speak up. "It might make Alex feel better if you and Derek got back together. You want Alex and Dr. Montgomery to be happy, don't you?"

Meredith nodded. "I guess I could do it for Addison and Alex."

Callie began to feel out of place once again. She excused herself. "I've got to go...I have...a patient."

Meredith and George said goodbye.

George turned back to Meredith. "But you can't do it for them. Do it for yourself because you're happy with him."

Meredith leaned against George. "I can't mess up, George. I can't get hurt again...I mean, he cheated on his wife! I'm just his girlfriend! What's going to happen when he grows distant? Or if he becomes jealous? I don't know! That's the worst part. I can't trust him."

"He is committed to you." _Just keep telling her that. _"And, when he cheated on his wife, they were separated." _Except for Prom. Please don't suddenly remember that. _George strokes her hair. "He gave up Addison Montgomery to be with you. That's huge."

Meredith sniffles. "Tell me more."

George groans in his head. _How in the world in Izzie crack Addison? Addison must not be quite as stubborn. That's a surprise. _"Obviously, you miss each other. You could be happy together again."

Meredith didn't say anything. George sighed. _It's time to whip out the secret weapon. _George reaches into his scrub pocket and pulls out a newspaper article. _This had better work. _The newspaper article was about the ferry boat accident. On the second page was a picture. It was Derek, leaning against the doors leading to the ER. Obviously, it had been taken after he had found out about Meredith.

"See? This is what he looks like without you. His eyes are all shrunken in and red. His skin is wrinkled and baggy. His body has lost all hope."

Meredith looked like she was taking this realization hard. George decided to continue until she stopped him. "The man in this picture is not McDreamy. There's only one McDreamy in the world. But, without you, McDreamy dies. Without you, only the workaholic, miserable, unfaithful Derek Shepherd lives. Save McDreamy. Save us all. All you need to do is give him a second chance."

George's words and the picture brought tears to Meredith's eyes. "Okay. Just get rid of this picture."

George replied jokingly. "Are you sure that you don't want to keep it to remind you?"

Meredith is silent. George awkwardly laughs. "Bad time for a joke." George threw the paper in the trash and smiled. "Congratulations! I'll take care of everything here. You should just go and find him. He's at his trailer."

Meredith pushes George away and looks at him. "How do you know that? Are you keeping tabs on my boyfriend?"

George laughed and shook his head. "No. I told him that you would meet him there. I put a lot of faith in your love for him. But go now! I could lose my job if you aren't there in..." he checks his watch. "a half-hour." He pushes Meredith in the locker room and closes the door.

Meredith reopens the door and peeks her head out. "Okay. I will go extra fast, but only if you find Callie and apologize perfusly."

_I was kind of going to do that anyway. _George waves her off. "It's a deal. Just GO!"

Meredith smiles. "See you at the wedding!"

George starts to head in the direction Callie went. "Okay! Save a dance for me!"

Meredith yells back "I will!" and shuts the door. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex stood in shock. Izzie and Addison sat on the floor, crying into each other's shoulder. Izzie had embraced Addison and Addison wrapped her arms around his neck. They both noticed him and started sobbing louder. Alex felt unable to move. _What is Izzie doing here? Callie said nothing about her. And WHY are they both crying?_

Alex moved slowly toward the two women. He offered a little comfort "Are...you okay?" Both shake their heads. Alex sinks to the floor beside them very carefully. He didn't want to do anything to upset them. _What's going on? Is something really wrong? _Alex places a hand on Addison's back. "What's wrong?"

She turns around in Izzie's arms. She throws herself at Alex and falls into his lap. He rearranges her into his lap so she's sitting and her legs are thrown to the side of his body. He hugs her and then brings her head up toward his face so he can look at her. Addison lets out a deep breath. "I missed you so much."

Alex instantly pulls her tighter in his arms. "Oh." His cheek presses against hers. "I missed you too."

Alex glanced at Izzie. "Why are YOU crying?"

Izzie's voice came out raspy. "What? I'm not allowed to be emotional?" Alex is just confused. Izzie explains "Once one girl cries, we all cry." Alex nods his head. He never could figure out some aspects of the female mind. He turns his attention back to Addison.

Addison's voice is still weak from all the sobbing, so she whispers into his ear. "Whatever happened with you and Izzie- it doesn't matter. Just promise me that you won't do it again."

Alex kisses her forehead. "I promise." He cradles her in his arms, squeezing tightly so she feels safe.

Both are oblivious to Izzie, still sitting there and watching them. After a few minutes, Izzie stands up and points to the door. "I'm going to give you guys some privacy."

Addison mouths a "thank you". As Izzie is about to exit the room, Alex whispers to her again. "Hey Izzie!" She turns around. "Yeah?"

"Can you watch the door until we come back out?"

Izzie laughs. _I can't believe I'm actually going to do this. _"Sure." She shuts the door behind her.

Alex smiles at Addison sadly. "I'm sorry. I should have been here to comfort you."

She snuggles into him. "It's okay. You're here now. That's all that matters."

Alex rubs her back. "I was so stubborn. I don't even remember what we were fighting about."

Addison thinks _Well, you were jealous of me and Derek. And I was mad about Izzie_...She decides against saying that and opts for "I was stubborn too."

"Let's never be stubborn again."

"Okay." Addison pauses. "I don't think you've kissed me yet."

Before she can even finish her sentence, Alex dips her back in his lap and presses his lips to hers. She closes her eyes in pleasure. He sucks on her bottom lip and she wraps her amrs around his neck to pull him closer. She feels his tongue slip into her mouth. He kisses her slowly and softly for a few moments, to draw out each second. He was never letting go of her again. He pulls back and smiles at her swollen lips. She opens her eyes and tears roll down her cheeks.

Alex panics. "What's wrong?" He pulls her back up to his chest and holds her tight.

Addison shakes her head. "It's nothing. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry." _She's crying for me. _Alex's heart aches. "I don't want to make you cry. I don't deserve your tears."

Addison smiles. "Don't worry. They're tears of joy. You definitely deserve every single one." Addison tries to control her breathing. "I'm just so happy that you're here with me."

_She's so wonderful in every way. _He plants kisses all over her face until she giggles. Then he stops. "Addison, I have to tell you something."

She looks worried so he kisses her again._ Oh God. I don't know how she's going to react. She'll either be frightened or happy. I just have to do it. I have to tell her. _"Addison," he repeats her name. She looks as if she might faint and this makes him very nervous. "I- I think that...maybe I could...or I might..." He stutters out. _I can't screw this up. Why can't I just say it? _He looks down. _Maybe I'll say it if I can't see her staring at me. _It doesn't work.

Addison thinks she might know what he's trying to say. But she isn't sure. Maybe that's just what she wants him to say. He's still having trouble, so she takes a chance and attempts to finish his sentence. "...that you might be falling in love?"

Alex looks up and blushes a little. Addison smiles. "Me too." Alex is extremely happy that Addison finishes his sentence. And it makes him ecstatic that she feels the same way. Alex grins and Addison continues. "I understand." She looks down at her hands. "I know, sometimes it's harder for guys to say it."

Alex frowns. _Why is she making excuses for me? _"I can say it."

Addison laughs. "Prove it."

Alex clears his throat. _I can say it. No big deal. Three little words. Why am I sweating? I love you. Just say it. I love you. _"I-" _Okay one word at a time. Just fine. Now say love. _"I love you." _Or all three at once._

Addison smiles at him. "Thank you." She kisses him. Alex pulls back. "Now you have to say it back."

"I love you too." She says it as if it's just like normal talking. Alex is amazed. _It's not fair. Girls have the ability to say "I love you" without it being weird. _

Then, they both realize the magnitude of what just happened. They stare into each other's eyes. Alex bends down to kiss her again. _I love her. It feels kind of good to say that. _His hand was just creeping up her shirt and then someone knocked on the door. They heard voices outside. "Shit." Alex muttered. They jumped up and Alex helped Addison straighten up.

A couple of doctors barged in and awkwardly stared at the couple. Addison almost burst into laughter and Alex pulled her away, telling the doctors "Sorry."

Alex looked at Addison, who was laughing. "So much for Izzie watching the door."

Addison pretended to look angry. "She better have a good excuse, or she's going to be in big trouble."

Alex laughs. "Come on." He grabs her hand and they head toward the exit of the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next Chapter: WEDDING!

Get excited.

Everyone's back together now. Aren't you happy? I am.

Review please.


	13. Baby, You're the Right Kind of Wrong

A/N: Okay, I'm going to do this before the story, because I can't really talk about the end.

I'm not going to lie to you. This is very long. Eighteen pages. Almost 10,000 words. It took like a month to write and a month to revise. I might recommend reading it in parts, because I don't want you to get bored. But I don't think you will anyways.

Just a few notes, which will make sense when you read the story: (1) Sorry about some of the Addison/Derek. It's not meant to be romantic, if it comes out that way. But, this story is safely and securely Addex. (2) I had to include Aphrodite in the last chapter. The stuff about her might seem a little displaced. (3) If you haven't read Bunnicula, you won't get a few jokes. There's plenty more to go around. (4) I found an Italian word and added chicken to the beginning of it. It's not a real dish. I made it up so don't ask me for the recipe. :) (5) If these storylines have been done before, I'm sorry. I hope I put enough spin on them to make them mine. (6) The sex in the bathroom is a true story. One of those crazy spring break stories from a senior in high school. I was like "Hmm. That's going to happen to Addison and Alex." (7) The end of this should really be rated M. So if you don't want to read it, then don't. Sorry if it's a bit awkward. I had to write a little and then minimize whenever anyone else entered the room. (8) I've had an idea how I was going to end this for a while now. But then it didn't sound right. So I changed it. And it still doesn't sound right. But, I can't fix it. So, it's going to be a symbol. The ending is imperfect, like the characters. (9) Look for the sequel. Which I might do or I might not. Let's see if I can be inspired at all after this monster of a chapter. (10) Most importantly, enjoy the story. Thanks for reading and please review! It just might be the last you ever see of me.

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 or 2**

**Right Kind of Wrong**

Chapter 10: Baby, You're the Right Kind of Wrong

_Know all about  
About your reputation  
And how its' bound to be a heartbreak situation _

The surgeons at Seattle Grace Hospital were nervous for the much-anticipated Burke/ Yang wedding. Every article of clothing was meticulously chosen. (Addison and Izzie, obviously).

Appointments were made at hair salons days in advance. (Derek had decided it was time for a trim and Mark needed highlights.)

Last minute grape-fruit diets were attempted. (Okay, only one. Attempted by Callie.)

Dates were set in stone, according to Cristina and Burke. They outwardly refused to change the seating order any more. This was fine, as order and balance were once again restored to the relationships of Seattle Grace.

Callie agreed to attend the wedding with George after numerous apologies and a plethora of chocolates and flowers.

Derek and Meredith (Now officially dubbed "The Golden Couple" were also back together. As soon as Meredith had mumbled something about forgiveness and trust, Derek had scooped her up in his arms and marched around the hospital in joy.

Alex and Addison were back to their almost-too-much-public-displays-of-affection-but-still-cute selves. Alex even took Addison out to shop for a dress. However, after seeing her for the first time in the dressing room, Alex had threatened to rip the expensive dress right off of her body. Needless to say, Addison hid it from Alex under Meredith's bed.

Izzie accepted Mark's invitation. They drove each other crazy for a while, but the knots worked themselves out.

It is the day of the Cristina and Burke's wedding. Despite Cristina's protests, Burke has planned an extravagant wedding and reception. The line to get into the church is like the red carpet, with cameras flashing and guests hurrying about. The best-dressed women are easily spotted in exquisite colors and intricate hairstyles. All the men look the same, clad in black and drooling after their dates. Addison and Alex arrive awkwardly with Mark. Alex tries to keep his hands to himself, but it is impossible for him. Mark's eyes scan the crowd, looking for Izzie, but she is nowhere to be found.

Derek rushes threw the crowd of people, searching for a glimpse of fiery red hair. Then he spots Addison. " Addison!" he yells and waves over all the guests. She sees him and grabs Alex's hand. It's difficult to force her way and his through all the people, but somehow she manages. For some reason, everyone is crowded outside of the church. It's impossible to hear your own voice, so everyone must shout. Addison yells into Derek's ear "Where is everyone?!"

Derek just motions inside. He doesn't want to strain his voice. As soon as they are safely in, Addison compliments Derek's hair. "It looks perfect." Derek tries to touch it up a little with his hands. He almost starts yelling again, but stops himself. "The women, I think, might need your help. It sounds like chaos in there." He shows Addison the way to the ladies' room, where all the bridesmaids are changing. There is a lot of noise coming from the room. Addison kisses Alex's cheek and tells him to save her a seat in the front row. He smiles and lets her enter the room.

Before Addison even steps into the land of scattered makeup and hairspray, she feels overwhelmed. With only a half-hour to go, no one has their dresses on, half make-up and hair are done, and everyone is crying. "Damn." Addison swears under her breath. No one has noticed her presence yet. Callie is the first one to see her. " Addison!" She shouts, tears streaming down her face. She reaches for Addison and falls on to the ground, which just makes her, cry more.

Addison waves her hands above her head. "Can anyone tell me what has happened here?" A small roar of answers comes from the group of women huddled together. Addison silences them. "One at a time, please!"

Addison's surprised to see Cristina shed a tear at all. Normally, she would have figured Cristina as the kind of person who wouldn't be caught dead with so much as a drop of water in her eye. Now, her makeup is smudged and her dress is mangled. But, seeing as Cristina is the bride, she should be the one to explain. "Well-" Cristina says between sobs. "I was thinking how huge this is and how I'm going to be Mrs. Preston Burke in a little while. Not Dr. Cristina Yang. Mrs. Preston Burke will be my name. I belong to a man and I'm happy about it! Sometime over the past year I've changed! I've gone soft! Now, look at me! I'm crying!!! What kind of alternate universe is this?!"

Addison tried to calm Cristina down. "Cristina, you know you can keep your name if you want to. Your relationship status does not affect your performance in the OR. You CAN get married and you will. You will be fine." She sits Cristina down in a chair. "Now, your hair is okay. Just fix your make-up a little and we'll see what we can do about that dress." She gives Cristina a little push towards the mirror.

Addison turns to Izzie. "And what is your problem?" Izzie looks at Cristina, who is hurriedly fixing her appearance. "Cristina was crying, so I started crying. And then-" She stopped talking for a second to catch her breath. "-I realized that I hate Mark!!" Izzie continues to suck in air at a rapid pace. _Oh, boy _Addison thought. She places her hands on Izzie's shoulders. "Izzie! Mark isn't that bad."

Izzie nods. "Yes he is! He's egotistical and all he wants is sex!"_ I just want to be in love again!_

Addison looks at Izzie like she's insane. "And you're complaining? At least he's not withholding sex. Imagine how terrible that would be. He loves you and he's so turned on that he has to have you every time he looks at you. He's not egotistical. He's the kind of man who would..." Addison tries to think of something. "...for example, be the kind of guy who buys a calendar when you find out that you're pregnant just to mark the due date. And he would buy the baby a cute little onesie..." Addison fans her face. _Damn it. I can't cry. Not now._

Izzie looks up at her. "Speaking from experience?"

Addison answers quickly. "Uh...kind of but we'll talk about that later. Fix your hair and, for God's sake, put on a dress!" Izzie had been sitting in a chair with only her bra and underpants on. She quickly pulls a dress over her head and went to work on her makeup.

Addison moves to Callie, who is still sitting on the floor. Callie isn't crying anymore, but she has a look of depression painted on her face. Addison kneels down to Callie's height. "And what's the matter with you? Boyfriend trouble too?"

Callie shakes her head. Tears start to well in her eyes. "No!" She clamps her hands over her mouth and Addison can't hear what she says. "What?"

Callie frees her hand from her face. "I'm fat." she whispers. Addison rolls her eyes. _Here we go again. Okay. Self-esteem speech. _Addison sits down next to Callie on the tile floor. "Callie, you are perfect just the way you are. You shouldn't change just because America has imposed an unachievable self-image-"

Callie cuts her off and whispers "Not America. THEM." She points around the room to the other girls. "Everyone else gets the extra small dresses that say ' Chico' on the label. My label says 'GRANDE'." She pointed to the label on the dress in her hands. "George likes IZZIE and MEREDITH and their stupid size zero jeans. I only ate grapefruit for a whole week in preparation and still-"

"No, no, no." Addison kneels behind Callie and rubs her shoulders. "You've got it all wrong. George told me just as I came in here that-" She was going to have to lie. "-that you looked the most beautiful in your dress."

"Really?" Callie sniffles and shrugs her knees up to her chest. "He said that?"

Addison hesitates a little. "...Yes. He did." _Note to self: Tell George that he thinks Callie looks the most beautiful in her dress. _Addison grabs Callie dress from her hands. "Here. Put it on." Callie stands up and Addison pushes Callie's arms and head through the dress. After pulling the dress completely over Callie's body, they stand next to each other and look in the mirror. Addison smoothes out the wrinkles. "Now, look. You're gorgeous."

"I guess." Callie still doesn't look very confident. Izzie, who is pinning her hair up says "I think you look great, Callie." She smiles at Callie.

_Did Izzie Stevens just compliment me? Maybe Cristina was right. We're living in an alternate universe. _Callie thanks her anyways and sits back down in her chair. Addison tells her to put her makeup on. "And I'll help you put up your hair later."

Finally, Addison turns her attention to Meredith. _This has the potential to be very awkward. But we've pulled through the awkwardness before. Remember the car? The ride turned out okay, although we did reveal some of our most personal secrets. _That wouldn't work today. Addison takes a deep breath. _Okay. Focus on Meredith. I wonder what she's complaining about. Derek, maybe? If she wants to talk about sex with Derek, I'm going to shoot myself. _Hesitantly, she walks over to Meredith. "Okay, Meredith. Why are you crying?" Addison prepares herself for a long list of ailments. She knows that Meredith loved to complain. But, Meredith just looks around. "Everyone else was crying."

"That's it?!" Addison exclaims. _I can't believe Meredith wasted this much time. Meredith could have been helping the others, or-_ Meredith swings out her feet and holds them in front of Addison. "My feet hurt."

Addison looks at her, as if to say "Seriously?" She takes one look at the shoes and realizes the problem. "Jesus, Meredith. You have your shoes on the wrong feet."

Meredith blushes. "Really?" Addison pulls each shoe off and helps Meredith put them on right. Meredith stands up with an embarrassed look on her face. She offers an excuse. "My vision was blurred from all of the tears..." Addison looks like she doesn't believe Meredith anyway, so Meredith stops there. "Can we just pretend that this didn't happen?" Addison nods.

Addison looks around at all the women working together to get ready. She's pleased with her work. Then, she checks her watch. FIVE MINUTES TO GO!! Addison yells at them "Hurry!! We have to get going!"

Luckily for Cristina, Addison is excellent at multi-tasking in a dire situation. With hairspray in one hand and lipstick in another, she's ready to go.

* * *

_But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it any more  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much_

Addison exits the dressing room with the procession. When she enters the sanctuary, she realizes that all the guests have already sat down. She scans the room for Alex. She spots him in the second or third row from the front. It's quiet as everyone anxiously waits for the wedding to begin. Addison begins to walk down the center aisle. The floor is wooden and her shoes are spiky, which is not a good match. She's going to attract a lot of attention with all that noise. So, in an effort to make the best of this, she throws back her shoulders and struts down the aisle like a model on a runway. She suddenly sees flashes and hears music. "No!!" She yells. "Not yet! I'm not part of the wedding." The photographers and musicians are confused, but they stop their action. She continues down the aisle. Alex is covering his face with his hand, trying not to laugh too loudly. Mark sits on the other side of him, with an amused expression on his face.

Addison tries to act like nothing embarrassing just happened. "What?" She sits down next to Alex and he wraps his arm around her waist. He kisses her. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

With Addison so close to him, he forgets about teasing her. Now, all of his focus is on her exposed skin. For this reason, Alex's loves Addison's dress. He knows that she picked it just for him. It's dark green- his favorite color. But the best part, according to Alex, is the absence of cloth on her shoulders and upper chest: The dress is strapless. He takes advantage of this fact and begins to nibble on her shoulder. He's got a nice view down her cleavage. Mark taps Alex on the arm. "Dude- you should stop. Everyone is staring at you guys." _Everyone is staring AGAIN _Mark thinks. _Horny teenagers. _Alex reluctantly pulls his mouth off of Addison. She groans quietly, missing his touch, so he hugs her closer.

Preston is already standing in the front of the sanctuary by the altar. He looks slightly nervous. Addison nods to him, letting him know that everything worked out. Noise is heard in the back of the sanctuary and everyone seated turns around. The three bridesmaids appear. George, Derek, and Joe wait for them. Callie walks down with Joe first. When she reaches Addison's row, she smiles shakily. Addison points to her hair and whispers to Alex "I did that." Alex smiles. "Good job. She looks beautiful."

Addison replies "I know."

Izzie and Derek are next. Seeing Derek, in this setting, reminds Addison of her own wedding. Sometimes, she missed married life. Being completely committed in every way- it was so romantic. It's too bad that it doesn't last.

Derek gives her a McDreamy smile. Little does she know, he's thinking the same thing she is. Addison turns back around to Alex and kisses him on the lips. As much as she misses being married, she loves the element of surprise with Alex. It's like a second chance at not failing. Who knows? Maybe they will get married someday.

The last two down the aisle are Meredith and George. Preston surprised everyone by electing George as his best man. Except for George. George wasn't surprised. He knew he would always be Burke's "Guy". (In a strictly platonic view). Meredith and George smile at each other. They're so happy right now, in this moment. Both wish it would last forever. Meredith is finally in a good place and Callie is giving George a second chance. As if that wasn't enough, they're here, together as friends, to celebrate the love between their best friends. Derek has never seen Meredith smile this much. On an everyday basis, Meredith's smile is a rare occurrence. Derek just doesn't realize that as her grin widens, so does his.

The musicians get ready to start the bridal song. Christina is pacing outside the sanctuary doors. She knows there are two hundred people out there. Those two hundred people will see her in a white fluffy dress if she walks through those doors. Her stepfather stands there, watching her. He's amazed, but he's never really taken the time to get to know Cristina. He wouldn't be so surprised if he had. "Cristina." He clears his throat nervously. "Are you ready? I think they're about to start."

Cristina gets a weird look on her face, just like she looked when Burke keyed her. "Ready? Are you crazy?! I'll never be ready."

The music starts and Cristina stops before the doorway of the sanctuary. She didn't realize the magnitude of two hundred people. She gulps. It takes a hard shove between her shoulder blades before she starts walking. She glares at her stepfather, who's smiling at everyone already. She takes his arm and pulls him quickly to the front. Their feet move off-beat to the song, but Cristina doesn't care. She just wants to get this over with so she can take off the dress.

As soon as she sees Burke, her demeanor calms. She smiles at him and he's relieved because, really, he just wants her to be happy. The wedding progresses smoothly until the pastor decides to give a sermon. The sermon runs about forty minutes long and brings the previously seamless transitions to a halt. The wedding party grows fidgety, along with the guests. Addison and Alex find ways to amuse themselves, but Mark is too busy making eyes at Izzie to scold them. Meredith and Derek's eyes meet a few times, but Derek soon finds himself staring off into space. After the first twenty minutes, Mark, Addison, and Alex all decide to play a game of dots. George and Callie are familiar with the sign language alphabet and start signing dirty words back and forth discretely. It takes all of their willpower not to laugh. What they don't know is that Burke's mama had a deaf sister. She's scowling at them, but secretly, she finds it entertaining.

The pastor realizes that he's somewhat sidetracked and he continues on with the wedding. When the time has come for the Burke to "kiss his bride", Cristina panics. They didn't talk about how they were going to do this. Tongue? No tongue? A quick peck on the lips? On the cheek? What's going to happen? Burke obviously knows what he's doing. He pulls her close and presses his lips to hers for a second, then releases. They walk back down the main aisle as the pastor pronounces them "Man and wife." Normally, the terminology would bother Cristina, but today, she's too giddy to notice. All two hundred guests applaud them as they ascend up the aisle.

As everyone is exiting the church, they are handed a small plastic bottle and a bubble wand. Back when the wedding was still in the planning stages, Preston and Derek previously discussed this delicate (according to Preston) subject matter. Preston had originally wanted to go with the traditional rice. Derek warned him that rice didn't seem as soft as it looked. "The sharp pellets could puncture your eye, or ruin your tuxedo. There would always be that little kid who thought it was funny to throw a bunch of rice really hard at your face. You don't want pictures of you closing your eyes and shielding your face." Preston immediately agreed to go with bubbles. It was more romantic anyway. Bubbles are like clouds...

Well, Preston never thought about the clouds popping in his face and plastering sticky liquid all over it. One even got in his eye, so he was still closing his eyes and shielding his face. As he follows Cristina into the limo, Derek mouths an "I'm sorry."

It's safe to say that Preston didn't really think about it on the way to the reception. He had other things on his mind. Like finding his way through the big white poofy dress Cristina was wearing. If he ever got married again, his wife would be wearing something that allowed him to feel her up.

* * *

_Loving you isn't really something I should do  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you_

Surprisingly, at the reception, everyone was happy with the seating arrangements. Preston felt very proud. Everyone sits down where each calligraphic name card assigns them. Preston, Cristina, Derek, Meredith, Addison, Alex, George, Callie, Izzie, and Mark all sit at the same table. The first course is a traditional salad. George gives his tomatoes to Callie. Addison shares her croutons with Alex. Meredith and Derek practically switch salads, eating more off the other's plate than their own. Mark doesn't share food, so Izzie feels kind of left out. Burke wonders if it would have been easier to have a communal bowl of salad and takes note of this for the next time he hosts this particular group.

At this point in the meal, Addison calls her snake-sitter. Previously that week she had called Derek's nephew asked him to stay with Aphrodite. He willingly agreed. (Addison was known for tipping generously.) He reported back that Aphrodite was doing just fine. The snake was currently slithering around the house, hunting mice. He's keeping a close eye on her. Addison reminds him "Jack, you must know that Aphrodite is an independent female and if she wants to hunt mice, then she damn well can." She thanks him for his services and in compensation, she whispers the code to the "adult channels". He can enjoy himself once he puts Aphrodite to bed in her cage. He thanks her profusely, ensuring the job will be done to her satisfaction. Addison smiles to herself and hangs up the phone. The nephew has always taken after Derek. While thinking of the similarities between Derek and his nephew, Addison is reminded of a much more humorous topic. As the table waits for their main course, she smiles at Derek and he gets a worried look on his face. He knows Addison's grins by heart. This particular smile can only mean one thing: Addison is about to tell an extremely humiliating story about him. The last time he saw this smile, Addison had revealed Derek's irrational fear of white rabbits. After reading _Bunnicula, _he was never the same. "It's a legitimate fear!" Derek had claimed. "You never read the book. It was the most frightening experience of my life."

Derek prepares himself for a similar experience and shifts in his seat.

Addison sees him tense and laughs. "So, Derek, your hair looks nice. Did you go to that salon on Main Street? You know, the one that does manicures and pedicures too. I swear I saw you there."

Everyone chuckles, except for Mark. He lets out a nervous laugh. Derek stuffs his hands under the table to conceal his perfectly groomed nails. Derek looks down at his napkin and prays that the main course will be arriving soon.

Addison is pleased with herself. _Wow! They're laughing. I'm entertaining them_. All eyes are on her, so she continues "Didn't you know that Derek used to beg his mother to take him to the salon with her?"

_Damn it. Jack must have told her about that. He promised that he wouldn't tell on me! He should have thought _Derek sinks down in his chair, along with Mark. Mark knows that he used to accompany Derek on these frequent trips. He wonders why Addison is sparing him.

Derek begins to plot a verbal comeback. _Addison__ will probably carry on with her sudden stand-up comedy act unless I stop her._ He needs something big. As he looks around the table, a light bulb goes off in his head. He sits up and stares Addison down. " Addison. How does it feel to have all the men you've ever slept with at the same table?"

He says it loudly. An uncomfortable silence passes as everyone looks at him and Addison. Mark starts to laugh and Addison scowls at him and Derek. No one speaks until Izzie blurts out. "YOU have only slept with three men?"

Derek nods at Izzie and Addison blushes a little. Alex doesn't really know what to think. Addison looks around the table at the shocked faces. "What? Is that so hard to believe?"

An affirmative chorus of "Yes"'s echoes. George starts to speak "We mean, you're- you're, well…" And for lack of a better word, George utters. "You're hot." His words stumble again and he looks down at his plate. "I mean, you look like that…"He gestures loosely to her dress and body. Alex, Addison, and Callie all stare at him intently, accusing him of jealousy and sexual harassment. "Okay, I'm just going to shut up now."

Meanwhile, Mark is finding it hard to keep a straight face. Addison explains sarcastically "Actually, I wasn't exactly the most beautiful person in the world, back in college..."

Alex is stunned by her revelation. Addison had seemed so experienced and mature. _I guess, she did have a lot of experience. She was married for eleven years. And it's not like it's a bad thing. I mean, I should feel lucky. I'm one of the three men who have gotten to share that incredible experience with her. _Alex rubs her back. "You don't have to explain. It's romantic that you waited until you were married."

Addison becomes frustrated with everyone. They were assuming everything! At this moment, she really hated Derek. _Sometimes our banter isn't funny, just hurtful. _"It wasn't like that! I had sex before I was married. I'm not that much of a prude."

Alex backs away, surprised at her outburst. " Addison! I didn't say anything about that. I complimented you."

Addison's face is flushed and she apologizes to him. "I'm sorry. I just feel..."_ Self-conscious_, she wants to say. But not in front of everyone. All the interns, particularly Alex, are known for their obsession with "feeding the beast".

Derek regrets bringing the subject up. He didn't mean to cause a fight and he especially didn't mean to inflict harm on Addison's self-esteem. "Alex is right. You don't have to explain. It makes me feel special to know that you trusted me when we were dating. I liked being your first."

Addison looks down and Mark can't hold it back any longer. He bursts out in laughter. _I can't believe Addison never told him! _Everyone, except for Derek, turns their gaze toward him. Derek's eyes don't leave Addison's trembling figure. "Addison..." His voice shakes. " Addison. You told me that I was your first that night. You said that."

Everyone senses the tension between the two, but Callie is the only one who decides to do something about it. _This would be a good time to intervene, before everything blows out of proportion. _"Okay, time for a new topic. So, how about those Mariners? Anyone see the game?"

No one speaks as Derek's eyes attack Addison's guilty conscience. Callie smiles awkwardly. "Okay, we can talk about that later." she mutters. George holds her hand and whispers "Nice try, honey. But I don't think we're going to get anywhere. We should just let them fight it out."

Addison won't look up because she knows everyone is watching them. Mark smirks in the background. The air around them grows thick with anxiety and distrust. Derek's face is red, in contrast to the white pale of Addison's face. Derek's control is stretching and he's about to explode.

Meredith decides to open the communication lines between Addison and Derek. She touches Derek's arm. "Derek." She pauses. "I think that she might have lied to you back then. Just a guess." She leaves it at that, but it's obvious to everyone else. Derek's jaw clenches. "I know, Meredith." he hisses.

Callie leans toward Addison. "Seriously? You lied to him about that?" Addison shrugs. "I'll fill you in later."

"Addison!" Derek whines.He finally lets out the breath he's been holding.

_Oh God. Here it comes. _Addison leans into Alex, looking for comfort. He wraps his arms around her, sensing that she will be needing him in the upcoming moments.

Mark crosses his arms. He can't believe that it took Derek this long to figure it out. "Come on, Derek. Seriously. Did you think that she was just randomly sitting outside our door the day you guys met?"

Derek points at Mark, baffled. "She was waiting for you?" He whips around to face Addison. "You slept with him before me?!"

Mark nods, proudly. "Freshman year. I was her first." Mark puts special emphasis on the "I".

"Mark!" Addison complains. "Stop it." She turns to Derek. "I was drunk. It was a mistake. Really, it shouldn't even count."

Derek taps his fingers on the table. "But it does. If you were drunk, why were you waiting outside our dorm room? Couldn't get enough?"

Addison doesn't want to make him any angrier, but Derek is really testing her temper. She tries to speak quietly. "I left some stuff in your room after the first time, but Derek, I swear: That was the only time before the affair."

Derek's mind can't comprehend what he was hearing. The whole situation seemed like it was foreshadowing for the affair.

Addison recovers fast. "But then I met you. And I liked you better. It changed my life."

She's trying to cover up, but Derek isn't going to let her win. "You liked me better? So, because of that fact, we got married and then you LIED to me. And then you decided..." Derek mimics her in a high-pitched "girly" voice. "I guess I don't like him better anymore. I think I'll sleep with Mark!" Derek spits out Mark's name.

All the other guests at the table just witness the scene with wide eyes. They've never seen Derek so unglued about such a childish matter. Their heads bob back and forth between Addison and Derek as they each speak in turn, very similar to a tennis match.

Now, it is Addison's turn to hit the ball and she intents to slam it into his face. She's enraged at Derek's immaturity. _Didn't he learn anything in marriage counseling? When arguing, never bring up past conflicts. _

_Look at him. He loves to have everyone is staring at him. He's such an attention hog_. "I can't believe you brought that back up. You promised we were over it. Why does it matter to you anyway? It happened so long ago."

Derek's mouth blurts out the next few words before he has a chance to think about them. "That night may not be significant to you, but it's significant to me. It was the night that I decided to propose to you. It was MY first time."

A gasp is heard around the table. Callie points to Derek and whispers to George "Did he just say...?" George's mouth drops open and he stutters. "I- I think so." Callie sits back. "Jeez. At my high school, people had sex all the time." George eyes her curiously and then returns his focus back to Derek. Callie screws up her face. _I just sounded like a complete slut. _"When I say 'people', I mean not me, by the way." George looks at her and wonders. "So, how many people have YOU slept with?" Callie breaks eye contact with him and George grows nervous. _Am I going to get syphilis again? _She clasps their hands together. "Let's talk about this later." George decides to drop the subject. "Okay."

After Derek's revealing news, Meredith tugs on his sleeve. "So you're saying the only two women you've ever slept with are Addison and me."

Derek responds quietly. "Yes." He buries his face in his hands. Mark starts laughing again. He stops when he realizes he's the only one making any noise. _It's funny _he thinks. _McDreamy's only slept with two women in his lifetime. Actually, that kind of fits his name. Maybe I should be more like that. _

_Nah. _

Addison is glad to hear that her magic number isn't the smallest at Seattle Grace. She sympathizes with Derek. Not wanting to embarrass him, she whispers "Why didn't you just tell me?"

Derek looks up. He's made a complete fool of himself and the joke has flipped him over on his ass. "Hello?!" He speaks as if this is obvious information. "I'm the GUY. I'm supposed to be experienced. And..." he adds. "...I really wanted to get some. I was afraid you wouldn't sleep with me."

Addison frowns and Meredith glares at him. That was a bad sentence to say in front of your ex-wife and girlfriend. Derek scratches his head. "I mean- I wanted to show you how much I loved you and valued our relationship."

Addison smiles. "Much better."

Meredith grabs Derek by the shoulders and turns him toward her. "That is SO hot." She pulls him down and his lips crash onto hers. She thrusts her tongue into his mouth and clenches her fist in his shirt. Derek allows her to take control, completely oblivious to the rest of the table.

Preston leans into Cristina. "So this is why you inters call him McDreamy." Cristina ignores him. Her attention is absorbed in the Meredith/Derek make out session.

Then, suddenly, Cristina turns to Burke. She smiles mischievously and strokes his arm. "You know what? I think they're trying to steal our thunder." Preston squints at her in confusion. "Our what?" Cristina nods in their direction. "I think we ought to give them a run for their money. Let's get the party started!" Obviously, Cristina sipped too much wine during the salad course. Without a warning, Cristina grabs Burke and dips him into her lap. His mouth is already open, so she starts massaging his tongue with hers right away. Normally, he wouldn't let her lead, but today is their wedding day. Cristina could do anything she wanted.

The other couples gaze at Meredith and Derek and Cristina and Burke. Addison turns to Alex. "I believe they made this a competition." She smirks at him and Alex wraps an arm around her. "Well, I've never said no to a challenge." He pulls her close and begins suckling on her bottom lip.

Before they know it, everyone at the table has their tongue down someone else's throat. Classic Seattle Grace behavior. But, soon, their giggles and moans are heard by nearby tables. A murmur of suspicion arises from the entire room. Richard stands up to see what all the commotion is about. He spots the wedding party table in the center of the room. A familiar nagging feeling returns to his mind. He always experiences this when he catches his staff members in promiscuous acts.

But this is all of them.

AT THE SAME TIME.

_Is that a heart attack I feel coming on? _Nope. Just a painful combination of terror, embarrassment, and anger. _WHAT are they doing? _Frankly, after what all has happened this year, Richard wouldn't be surprised if an orgy broke out in the middle of the reception sometime soon. _Richard, you're got to calm yourself. Deep breaths. Good air in, bad air out._ Richard marches to the table, but before he can say a word, the main course arrives.

The flustered couples of surgeons all look up at him. He settles for a shake of his finger and a cold death stare that could freeze fire. He thinks he got his point across. A unanimous sigh of relief is heard from the entire wedding party. Callie mutters "It looks like we've been saved by Chicken Pinzimonio."

* * *

_That I should try to be strong_

The meal is eaten in silence, except for a few necessary anecdotes required to keep the conversation flowing. After the last bit of chicken is picked apart, the doctors grow deadly bored again, waiting for the dessert. At that moment, Addison decides that it would be funny to play with Alex's mind a little. She drops her hand to his thigh. He reaches down and holds it under the table in his lap. She leans into him to get a better reach for exactly what she wants.

The two look perfectly innocent from everyone else's point of view. Preston is describing a surgery that he performed a while ago. Alex tries to pay attention, but it's becoming increasingly difficult with Addison rubbing him close to where he really needs it. Addison gives him a long kiss on the neck. Then, Alex jumps a little when she finally grabs him. He pulls her hand off of him and holds it above the table. " Addison, what do you think you're you doing?" he whispers.

"Nothing." Addison replies in a sweet little girl's voice and giggles. She puts her hand back and he shifts a little, trying to move her hand. He realizes that Addison will not be deterred on her mission. _Okay, time for Plan B. I'll just have to pretend I'm not about to hand over all control to __Addison__. Then, she'll stop. Maybe. Hopefully. _Alex tries to keep a straight face while Addison works her magic, but it is impossible at that level of arousal and his face twists. Izzie finally notices. "Alex, are you okay?"

Everyone turns to look at him. Addison continues on with her business and Alex is forced to reply. "I'm just not feeling well."

Preston pipes up. "If you're going to be sick, would you mind turning to the left or right?"

Now, everyone looks at Preston. He holds out his hands in defense. "What?! The tablecloths were very expensive!"

Alex props up an elbow on the table and rests his chin in his hand. "Nope. I'm good. Thanks... Preston." Preston eyes him curiously for a moment, and Alex wonders if he's about to get caught. But Preston resumes his previous conversation, as he likes it when everyone focuses on him.

Alex turns his head towards Addison. "Stop. Now!" He whispers. Addison shakes her head and grins at him. This is very entertaining for her. "Aren't you having fun?"

Alex grunts. "No. Yes." He nudges her. "You have to stop."

"Why?" Addison looks at him with puppy dog eyes. "Just let me finish."

"Let YOU finish? I'm going to be the one who's 'finishing'!" An idea pops into Alex's head. He smiles at her and leans into whisper into her ear. "You know, this can go both ways." He reaches down to her lap as she mutters something about looking suspicious. Alex realizes that her dress is too long for what he wants to do. _That doesn't mean that she can't be aroused _he thinks.

At that moment, Addison's fingers hit a particularly sensitive nerve. Alex's hips buck and he slams his fist down on the table. "Jesus!" He tries to whisper, but it comes out fairly loudly.

Preston stands up. "Karev. Bathroom. NOW!" He points to the back of the reception hall where a neon light clearly flashes the word "Restroom."

_Fuck. If I stand up, everyone will be able to see...what __Addison__ has been doing to me. On the other hand, I can't just sit here. Then, everyone will REALLY be suspicious. _Alex shifts in his chair.

Addison understands the reason for his concern. Much to his relief, she takes her hand off of him and thrusts her purse into his hands. "I have some Pepto-Bismol in there." Alex takes the hint and clasps the purse in his hands. "Why, thank you Addison." He's being too formal, so he just shuts his mouth. Alex stands up and holds the purse near his groin. He trudges off, shooting Addison a pleading look. She shoos him away and sits in silence for a moment. Then, not a minute later, she motions to the restroom. "I'm going to go make sure that he's okay." She leaves the table.

As soon as Addison is out of sight, Callie remarks "That was strange."

Then, dessert arrives. After all the trouble with the cake, Cristina and Preston decided to serve gelato instead. Callie slips some of the cold treat into her mouth and moans at it's delectable taste. George laughs. "Are you enjoying yourself?" Callie nods and George wipes some of the chocolate off of her mouth.

Callie smiles at his touch. "So, Addison told me that you think I'm the most beautiful bridesmaid here."

George grins. "She said that?"

Callie's eyes widen. "You didn't tell her...?" Her eyes well up and George realizes his mistake. "Of course I told her that. I think you're the most beautiful woman in the world." Callie blushes and looks down. "Really?" George kisses her forehead. "Of course. Now finish your gelato before it melts."

Across from them, Mark leads his spoon towards Izzie's mouth, feeding her. Izzie smiles as the ice cream runs down her chin. Instantly, Mark hands her a napkin. She tips her head forward to make sure her new dress doesn't get stained. "Thank you." She swallows the dessert. "This is fun." Mark brushes her hair back. "I'm glad that you're having a good time."

She leans in flirtatiously. "You know, I didn't think you would be like this." He catches her chin with his hand and cups her face. "Really? What did you think?"

She blinks at him. "Well, I thought that I would spend the entire night listening to a narcissistic plastic surgeon talk about his pecs."

"Hey." He pretends to be angry, but he does it with a smile. "I'm not that bad."

Izzie nods and kisses him. She pulls her face out of his hands and watches him take a sip of wine. _He's really good-looking. I could date him. _"I know. Addison told me."

Mark makes a mental note to thank Addison. "That's nice of her."

Izzie tilts her head. "Did she actually mean it? Or did you tell her to say that so you could get laid?"

Her hand rests on the table and he covers it with his own. She can feel the warmth radiating from him and sucks in a breath. He brings her hand to his lap and plays with her fingers. Then, he looks up at her. "I want to get laid. But I also have feelings for you."

She gives him a puzzled look and he drops her hand. "That's as honest as I've ever been with a woman. Take it or leave it."

Izzie considers for a minute, but only to torture him. She knows what she wants. "I think..." She draws out her words and then wraps her arms around his neck to whisper in his ear. "I'll take it."

* * *

_But baby you're the right kind of wrong_

Addison finds Alex breathing heavily while leaning against the doorframe of the men's bathroom. He sees her and reaches for her instantly. It's such a relief to be able to touch her the way he wants. "I thought you'd never get here."

He turns them so she's sandwiched between him and the wall. She uses her hands to push down on his shoulders until their lips make contact.

Addison feels her knees go weak. Alex's strong hands grab her and hold her against the wall. He licks her lips, gaining entrance with his tongue. She tastes sweet, like red wine, and it's driving him crazy. When he pulls away to catch his breath, she opens her eyes lazily. Everything around her is blurry, except for Alex. He captures her lips between his again and holds her tightly to him. Between kisses, she asks him "Alex?"

"Ya, babe?" Alex presses his lips to her shoulders and collarbone, allowing her to speak. She grabs his chin and forces him to look at her before she loses control. "We can't do this out here."

Alex kisses her chest and proceeds to grope her ass. "Yes, we can and we will. It's been so long since we've made love. I'm taking you against this door tonight."

He was talking dirty to her and it was not helping her fend off his caresses. Dirty talk was one of her weaknesses, and it wasn't fair that he'd already figured that out. She would have to resist. They CAN'T have sex in the hallway. They were in public and someone could walk in at any time.

She pushes him off of her. "Believe it or not, Alex, other people have to use the bathroom too."

Alex grabs her hand, desperate for contact with her skin. "Addy, please. I can't go back out there without taking care of this..." he presses her hand to the very large bulge in his pants. All the making out and touching has taken it's effect on him.

_Damn it. _Addison thought as she massaged him through his pants. _He's so sexy like this. All sweaty and hot for me. _After only a moment, Alex throws her hand off of him, hanging by a thread of self-control. If she kept doing that, he'd have an extremely embarrassing mess in his pants.

He tugs on her arm to pull her closer. "You can't deny it. You're turned on too. And I would know for sure, if I could figure how to unzip this dress."

Alex is completely right and she can't argue with him now. He's been lustfully staring at her for hours now. She blushes hard as his gaze once again travels to her cleavage. "Okay." she says. "Into the bathroom. Move." She drags him into the woman's bathroom. Luckily for them, it's a one person bathroom without stalls. Just one toilet and one sink. And a mirror.

He stops her and hands her purse back, which she throws to the ground. He remembers to lock the door as she tears off his shirt. He questions her "The woman's bathroom? Why not the men's? I feel like I'm in forbidden territory."

Addison stops removing his clothes. "This was your idea. Do you want to do me or not?" Addison stands before him with flushed cheeks and swollen lips. The stare coming from her hooded eyes burns into his skin as he watches her chest move as she breathes deeply. _Did she just ask me to "do her"? _She moves closer to him without touching at all. She whispers in his ear "Someone could walk in at any minute. It's dangerous and forbidden." The word "forbidden" rolls off of her tongue slowly and erotically.

Alex gulps. "I guess so." He's lost in her quick movements. Buttons fly everywhere and his pants disappear. _How does she move so fast? _Suddenly, he's facing her back and she's holding up her hair, indicating to him where the zipper is on her dress. "It's a zipper and buttons, just so it doesn't fall down."

Alex tries to find the tiny buttons under all the green. "What happens when you want it to fall down?" Addison reaches back and guides his hands. "Alex. It's not that hard. And don't you dare rip it."

Now there's a thought. Alex really wanted to do that. Ripping off clothes is sexy and rough and perfect for the animal sex that they are about to have. Addison feels his hands at the top of her dress, getting ready to rip the fabric right down the middle. "Alex!!!" She slaps his hand away. "If you do that, I will kill you. And we will never have sex again." _Okay. That was definitely a hollow statement, since I am considering mounting him with the dress still on._

"Okay." Alex steps back. He didn't mean to make her mad. "Why don't you just use the mirror and undo it yourself. The temptation is too much for me."

Addison glances at Alex. He only has his underwear on and _God! He looks fantastic just like that. _His muscles ripple under his skin and she can just how much he's turned on through his boxers. She sucks in a quick breath of air. She wants him in her and fast. She turns around so she can see her back in the mirror. It takes too long and strains her neck, but she's able to climb out of her dress. The whole time she's working on her dress, Alex runs his hands up and down her side and presses his warm face to her body. As soon as she's naked, she finds herself in Alex's arms. _He feels so good!! _"Finally." he mutters. "Thank God, you're not wearing a bra." He lifts her in his arms and tries to balance them against the tile wall. She shivers. "It's cold." She adjusts to the temperature, but then she looks down in disgust. "Eww. It's a bathroom. This is really unsanitary."

Alex breathes into her neck. "Addison, people are half-naked in here all the time. It's not a big deal." He can't start until she's comfortable, so he wishes that she would stop complaining.

She wraps her arms around him. "That's why it's unsanitary." She's holding on to him so tight that they both can't breathe.

" Addison, this isn't the time to be worried about cleanliness." He's about to go out of his mind. He needs her. NOW. He pushes his pelvis against hers and grinds their hip bones together.

"Just don't go anywhere near the toilet." Alex takes this statement as a "go-ahead" and he enters her fast. They both let out a sigh of relief.

Finally, they get what they've been waiting for.

* * *

_Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong_

Twenty minutes later, Alex sinks down to the pile of clothes, pulling Addison down with him. He kisses her forehead repeatedly. "You are amazing. Thank you so much."

Addison is breathless. Alex gave her one hell of a wild ride, as he promised. "You don't need to thank me for sex. The pleasure is all mine." Alex laughs and she can feel the vibrations resonating in his chest. She runs her fingers lightly over the surface of his skin, feeling every scar and wrinkle, and follows her fingers with her mouth and tongue. "You taste good after sex."

_Does that mean that I don't taste good before sex? Or during it? _Alex just pulls her closer to him and nuzzles her hair. "Thank you."

Addison tilts her head at him. "Do I taste good?"

Alex nods and laughs again. "You taste good everywhere."

"Mmm." Addison tangles her legs with his and closes her eyes. He shakes her gently. "Don't fall asleep. We still have a wedding to return to." The music is playing loudly outside the bathroom. _I wonder if they've noticed that we're gone. That's unlikely. Everyone else is probably off having sex too. _Alex pictures Richard outside in the reception hall, all alone, looking confused and angry. _That would be a bad thing. We might all get fired for ditching him. Oh well. _Alex returns his attention to Addison who is refusing to obey his request with her eyes firmly snapped shut and her face buried in his chest. "Let's just stay here."

Alex begins to rub the skin on her arm, tickling her. Addison giggles, so Alex continues. He likes to make her feel good. "Addison, you said it yourself. Other people will have to use the bathroom. I bet there's a line of very angry women standing outside this door."

Addison snuggles into his chest. "Okay. Just a few more minutes."

Alex gives in, just because she looks so cute like this. Her mouth is open and she's lightly sighing. Her naked body sends another jolt through his and Addison stirs. Alex strokes the pale skin of her stomach and turns so her back is resting fully on his chest. He brings his hands up to touch her ribs and Addison aligns her arms with his so she can hold his hands. If they keep doing this, Alex is going to fall asleep too. That would be a mess. _I can just see the look on Cristina's face when she opens the door. _Alex chuckles to himself. His eyes are open now and he takes in the Addison's softness. Her skin is like milk, so creamy and pure. He lets go of her hands to move his palms up and down her arm. As he makes contact with her forearm, he feels something not creamy and pure.

A series of extremely faint pink lines appear as he looks down. _Why didn't I notice this before? _He flips her arm over to get a better look. "Addison? What's this?" He's so confused. _Did someone do this to her?_

Addison tenses in his arms, but then she relaxes. "It's nothing, Alex."

She hides her arm underneath her stomach.

* * *


End file.
